A New Hope
by Blake2012
Summary: Almost a year has passed since the dead rose up and took over the world. On her family's farm, Rose finds herself confronted by a weary blue-eyed man leading a hungry and tattered group in desperate need of the care and safety she can provide. If her generosity will pay off or cost her more than she's already lost, only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

The heat of the sun warmed my skin as I lay on the sandy beach, listening to the waves lapping away at the shore line. I look over to see my mother and father chatting away in that nonchalant, loving manner they always had and then to my other side seeing my brother smiling and laughing with two pretty, tan girls. I'm sure they were completely under his 'Prince Charming' effect, to which there was no escape for them. That was how it had always been though, Jake was the more likable twin. The only thing we had much in common was our appearance. With jet black hair, a wild spark in our green eyes & an olive complexion to our skin, there was no mistaking we were brother and sister. Yet, by our personalities, we could've been from different planets. While I kept myself stuck in school work, going unnoticed by most, Jake was the football star and prom king. How we even shared the same DNA was beyond my comprehension sometimes.

"Rose! Get over here!" Jake called out.

I replied with a wave & shut my eyes again, noticing a very faint beeping but it faded away when I heard my brother sit down next to me.

"Rosa," he said, using the nickname he had given me when we were very little, "you need to be more social..-"

I opened my eyes, seeing him sitting there talking but instead of words all I heard was the beeping, becoming louder and louder. Slowly the beach starting fading into a blur, along with my parents & finally, with that goofy smirk he had, Jake faded away too. I woke up to my digital watch beeping frantically, alarming me that dawn was approaching and it was time to face another day.

"Couldn't have another five minutes on my tan, could I?" I said to nothing in particular.

Through the sheer curtains of my room, I saw the deep blue turning lighter as the sun began to rise. I laid there a few moments longer, thinking back on the dream of a family I might never have the chance to see again; thinking back on the past 293 days since our world was taken by the creatures I'd learned to call 'walkers'. What they are is obvious the second you see the rotting, used-to-be human type creature stumbling around trying to naw on anything that has a heartbeat. Zombies. The brain-dead monsters you see in horror flicks, but you just know, and you're told time again, that things like that don't exist. Yet, how these things came to be real is still a mystery.

The outbreak happened close to ten months ago and it burned through the population like wildfire. Those that didn't contract it initially were quickly hunted down and eaten, or turned. I haven't seen my family since it started and only heard from my brother once in the very beginning telling me that we would all meet at my grandparents old farm in the mountains. I got here about two months into this mess, & have not seen or heard any sign of my family since. Yes, maybe they're holed up somewhere with a group, getting through this, but that is a far away, deeply buried hope that I cannot allow to bloom any time soon.


	2. Chapter 2

My days are made tolerable by keeping to my daily routine and after getting dressed in my usual long boots, jeans, and leather jacket, I sling my compound hunting bow onto my back and walk out into the early morning. The air is crisp, with a hint a chill running through it, thanks to the onset of fall. As I make my way to the barn, I assess all my surroundings, double checking that everything is exactly as it was left the night before. The oiled hinge of the barn door swung open silently, giving way to a spacious room with three horse stalls on the left and countless hooks and shelves holding equipment on the right. Two of the stalls were occupied, the first, with my brothers tall, lean mare he lovingly called Raven. A perfect name to match the mares pitch black coat and mane. She was a spitfire to say the least, shaking her head impatiently waiting to be fed. While in the stall beside hers stood Chenoa, a stark contrast, with her frosty white coat and looking on with large knowing eyes. Much like myself, she was quiet and calm, eating slowly while I slung the blanket & saddle over her broad back.

After seeing Raven to her paddock, I reined Chenoa around to the west & headed for the fence line. The fence is all that stands between my farm and the crumbling world outside. Over the months I have been able make it stronger, fortifying the lone oak boards with chain link & barbed wire scavenged from an abandoned hardware store down the mountain. As we walk along at a slow pace, I try to inspect every inch of it for faults or weak spots. I see nothing for a long time, but something catches my eye as we're nearing the fencing closest to the house. It's almost completely hidden but I see where a hole has been cut into my fence & then mended with wire. I jump out of the saddle, hitting the ground with an almost inaudible thud & step towards the repaired links to get a closer look at it's durability & while it was done quickly, it was strong. I decide to add some ties for good measure & then hop back in the saddle, steering my mare toward the barn.

I've had loners pass through before, I would give them a few supplies for the road and help them in any way I could, but none had ever forced their way in. My mind wandered with torturous thoughts as we walked siliently through the tall grasses, chills running through my whole body as the terrible images flashed rapidly. I try to push the fear away with more rational thinking, asking myself why would they take the time to patch up the hole if they intended to do me harm. Yet, by the time I had Chenoa put in the paddock with Raven, I was on edge and paranoid. As I crept to the front porch, my paranoia seemed to pay off when I see the screen on one of the windows slightly bent, as if pryed open, and the window itself partially cracked.


	3. Chapter 3

**LeanneDaseyLover & VanillaKisses96, thank you! I hope y'all stick with it!**

**Fabsch1, you never know... you'll have to keep reading to find out;)**

**_(_**_I know that the chapters have been SUPER short & I so apologize :( I had originally starting writing this on my iPhone notes & the formats are completely messed up. I promise I'll get longer chapters on here tonight or tomorrow for sure!)_

** I **know for a fact that the window had been closed, I reassured myself as I creep, stepping lithely, off the porch, making my way to the cellar door. I unlock the padlock & unchain the handles, being as quiet as I can be with the heavy chains. The door creaks lightly as the aged hinges strain & I slip inside without another sound.

As I make my way up the stone stair case, I hear the light steps of a person above me. I pause, waiting for the footsteps to pass before I continue towards the door. The antique glass door knob is loose & rattles as I place my hand around it, I pause again, listening intently for any signs of life. As I turn the knob, I pray that the old, heavy door doesn't betray me & as I push it open just enough for me to slide through I say a silent thank you for my answered prayer. Now, my heart feels like it's trying to beat it's ways out of my chest as I creep towards where I heard the foot steps stop. I unsling my bow, take an arrow from its quiver, and balance it on the string, feeling the soft fetch against my thumb.

I round a corner slowly only to stop dead in my tracks as I see the figure standing in my living room. It was a man, could have been a little over 6 foot tall with a mess of shaggy brown hair & wearing clothes that looked as if he had robbed a homeless man. His vest stood out to me though, it was very aged leather with two giant wings sewn into the back, something like an old school biker would wear.

As I stared, taking in this person, whomever he was, I scolded myself for not seeing what I should have been looking for first; his weapon. It was a formidable weapon at that, a large compound crossbow with sight & all fixed onto it. Seeing his bow erased all other thoughts in my mind & as adrenaline flooded my body I stepped out from behind my wall, raised my bow, aiming straight for his head.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now." The words came from my mouth before I even knew what was happening & in a voice I'd never heard, I didn't faulter, I sounded strong. I just hoped I looked as intimidating as I sounded.


	4. Chapter 4

** The** man turned quickly, raising the crossbow but slowly let it fall when he saw me standing there, bow raised & the string pulled taught with an arrow.

"I'm sorry, " he said, "I'm not here to hurt you, I didn't know there was anyone here, I just" -

I cut him off curtly, "How did you find my farm?"

"We saw it through the wood line &-",

again I speak over him, this time frantically asking, "We? How many are out there? I'm giving you one chance to get out of my house & take whoever is with you off my property."

I had never been hostile toward any passers-by, but this one had an entire group with him. I couldn't risk losing the only familiar thing I had left in this world. I wasn't going to let my farm go without a fight, so either I would die trying, or he would.

With my mind running a mile a minute, I didn't even realize that I was moving towards the gruffy man. My arrow still pulled tight in the bow as I glare at him, his eyes never leaving contact with mine. It seemed only a fraction of a second then, that I saw something in those predator like eyes, a small flash of pleading, maybe even desperation. In that same fraction, I felt a sting of sorrow for this man as I gazed at his tired, weary face.

Even though it was only an instant that my guard faltered, the flash in his eyes alerted me to my mistake. Yet, it was too late as he lunged, fast as lightning, grabbing my bow. By sheer instinct I loose the arrow, letting it fly just centimeters away from his head, impaling the wall behind him. He picks me up, throwing me to the floor, placing weight in the right places to have me pinned.

Red flashed through my vision as my anger boiled over, I strained with all the strength I had left but it wasn't enough.

"Stop! I ain't trying to hurt you, but you have to listen to me!" He yelled, "my group only needs a safe place to stay for the night, we have women & children," his face grew somber, "they need food & shelter. If not for anyone else, just take the children."

_He's lying!_ my mind yelled at me. It was that look in his eyes that had been my downfall before, but not again. I look at him for a long moment, searching for a way out, when I find it. Without another thought, I pull my head off the floor, meeting his lips with mine. Surprised as I was at the turn our situation had taken, and for an instant, this time, his guard cracked. As his grip loosened ever so slightly, I yank my arm back punching him square in the jaw. This was even more of a shock to him as he grunted and pulled away from me.

I took advantage of those few precious seconds to claw my way to the arrow stuck in wall, I grab ahold of it just as I felt his hands grab me from behind. As I jerk the arrow out, my elbow makes contact with something solid. I turn to see him staggering backwards, holding his nose, but I waste no time as I tackle him with all my weight.

Now straddling him, I rare back, arrow in hand, unsure of my exact intentions but ready to kill, when I hear the distinctive cock of a shotgun behind me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey y'all! I'm still getting used to all this so please bear with me:( I just wanted to say thank you to the reviews I've gotten so far & also to my followers and favs! Y'all stick with it & I promise I won't disappoint(:**

**I** quickly turn and stand up, but upon seeing the group that had formed in my living room, I let the arrow roll of my hand. I see a tall man with dark hair and piercing blue eyes who looks just as beaten as the old shotgun he is holding. Yet, I almost feel my heart stop beating all together when I see a young boy, couldn't be more than 11 and holding a tiny baby in his arms, step from behind the man.

My mind seemed to shut down at the sight.

"How..why.. That baby can't be more than a few months old," I managed to say though my throat felt as though I had swallowed a rock.

"How could you have a baby during... _THIS_?" I hear myself ask with disgust in my voice.

"It wasn't on purpose." The husky southern accent coming from behind me startles me out of my shock.

Looking at this tattered and torn group, my heart continued to sink, as I stood here wearing clean clothes with food in my stomach, they looked as though they had fought with pigs for scraps of slop. I could have no idea what they had been through, but there eyes gives away the horrors they have seen while out on the road. I realize then that I just don't have it in me to turn them away, not when I may be their last fighting chance in this world. My body and heart seem to give in before my mind fully does as I step towards the group slowly.

I kneel down to the boy, "Hi," I said, giving him a friendly smile, "my name is Rose, is this your sister?"

"Yes ma'am, her name is Judith and I'm Carl." He said in a timid voice.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you Carl", I said, I can't help but smile again, "and you too miss Judith." I direct toward the wide-eyed infant, with a soft touch of her brown hair.

"Let's get y'all cleaned up and get some food in your bellies." I say, taking Carl by the hand.

He doesn't move, but hesitantly asks, "What about the rest of my family?"

With that question, I look around to all the different people in the group, all of different shapes and sizes.  
"They're safe now too, I give you my word." I said to the boy, really meaning it, which surprises me since not 10 minutes ago I was prepared to kill one of them.

This time I stand a little straighter and with a steady voice I say, "You're welcome to stay here, welcome to my food and home," again, looking at each of them, "but I have rules, and in order for y'all to stay, you ALL have to obey them." I say with a dark, serious tone.

The tall man steps forward, reaching his hand toward me, "You have our word, Rose.", he says with conviction ringing in his southern voice. In his eyes I see a mixture of desperation and relief as I shake his hand firmly.

"I'm Rick Grimes," he says, and then begins pointing to the other members in the group.

"This is Glenn and Maggie," he said while pointing at a young Asian man next to a pretty girl with short brown hair, holding onto each other.

"and Carol, Beth, and Herschel.",pointing at a delicate, middle-aged women with a graying buzzed haircut, a young blonde girl with big eyes, and an older gentleman with wrinkles and hair as white as snow.

"And I believe you've already met Daryl." He said with a bit of amusement as he nodded his head towards the surly man behind me.

"Yeah. If that's they call crazy these days." Daryl said in a bitter, sarcastic tone.

I turn toward him, glaring, "_You_ broke into _my_ house; and if I'm not mistaken, you started all this by grabbing my bow." I said with annoyance.

"So if we're done here," I say, cutting him off before he had a chance to speak again and turning back towards the group,

"I can get some breakfast made while y'all are getting cleaned up and changed. Leave all your clothes by the stairs and I'll make sure they get washed. In the mean time, I should have something clean y'all can wear."

At the sound of breakfast, a shower, and clean clothes I see pure relief and a spark of happiness ignite within the battered, weary group.


	6. Chapter 6

**A**fter, finally, managing to get everyone cleaned, clothed, and fed, I lead them outside into the warm, afternoon sun. I know they're exhausted, anyone can see it in their hollow faces, but with full stomachs and clean clothes they look as if they could go on fighting for days more.

"I have 4 other rooms that should be plenty big enough to share," I say, mentally putting together groups in my mind, "but there's also space in the loft above the barn for someone to stay as well." I continue, silently praying that no one would volunteer. It makes that person a lot more more difficult to watch after, and essentially they become an even larger liability to me.

"Dibs on the loft." I hear Daryl say.

_-Should have seen that coming. Idiot._ My mind scolds me, but it's not like I could just tell him no. Already starting out trying to kill eachother, I don't want to make it any worse. _Like that's possible. _Thankfully my rambling thoughts cease as I tune back into the conversation.

"So I can keep watch better," he pauses a moment before adding,

"and so I ain't gotta deal with the Glenn and Maggie love story 24/7."

That got a small laugh out of everyone, which made me happy to see.

"Well y'all go pick out rooms," I say to the more sane members of the group, "I'll help get all your things put away, and the vehicles moved."

Then turning to Daryl I add, "I'll get the cot out of the cellar and there should be plenty of extra blankets in the loft already."

With out missing a beat, he waves off my offer saying, "I'll find the cot and get everything I need, you get them situated."

I feel my temper starting to boil over again at his audacity until I feel a big hand rest on my shoulder. I turn to see those bright blue eyes of Ricks' staring back at me,

"I can't thank you enough, Rose." He says to me with an unbearable amount sincerity in his voice, he lets his hand fall back to his side before speaking again, "We've been on the road a long time," his eyes seem to take on a far away look, as if he were remembering a past life, "and even I wasn't sure how much longer we could last, especially with Herschel and Judith."

I remember the old man, with half his leg missing, hobbling around on crutches, I can't help but to wander what happen exactly. They way he moves, like it still pains him, makes me assume that the traumatic injury can't have occured too long ago. Maybe one day, if they are still here, I will ask the old man myself. My mind then wanders to the beautiful baby girl Carl always protectively held, and thoughts and questions begin to flood my mind again. There are only two women in the group that look like they are old enough to be her mother, but Maggie is with Glenn and Carol just doesn't fit the ticket.

-_She's dead. _My mind knows the only logical answer, but I just can't allow my heart to wrap around it.

I speak up before his endless blue eyes and pleading voice can have anymore effect on me,

"Rick, you don't have to thank me anymore," I said with a sincere smile, "I've been alone for a long time, and even if it's just been for a few hours, y'all have made me feel useful.."

I felt the rock settle in my throat again, but pushed past it as best I could, "normal, I guess you could say."

I barely am able choke out the last words before giving him a quiet smile and placing my hand on his arm.

"Everything will be okay now." I say, more to myself than to him, but it earns me a tired smile from his weary face.

"Well I better go make sure World War 3 isn't breaking out over rooms, thank you Rose." He says it one last time, following it with a short gaze into my eyes that makes me believe he is able to read all my thoughts and feelings with just that look. I feel my face flushing with heat from the thought but I simply give him a nod. With that, the conversation is over and I begin walking toward the barn to retrieve Chenoa and Raven from the paddock.

My thoughts are a jumbled up mess as I lead the two mares back to the barn.

-_Well congratulations Rose. You've now let a bunch of strangers take over your farm, willingly. _My mind taunts me, _but don't worry, the fact that it's the right thing to do makes it all better and maybe now-_

My thoughts are cut short, with a bit a gratefulness on my part, at the sound of a small thud behind us. With a start, I turns to see Daryl walking up beside Raven. Annoyance quickly burnt through me as I sent him a fierce glare.

"You know, I thought you looked pretty dumb, but I never figured it'd be this bad." I said shortly.

That riles a laugh in him, which only seems to make me even angrier.

"You could've gotten yourself hurt," I say with little caring, "or caused one of them to hurt themselves.", this time throwing anger into my voice.

"Trust me, I know how to handle myself around a horse." He spat back at me. "Looked like you were more scared than they were anyway.", he added with amusement.

Earning another fiery glare as I lock Raven's stall door, I add curtly, "Well like I said, you could've gotten yourself hurt."

Again he chuckles before speaking again, "I won't underestimate you again."

I remember how only a few hours ago I was ready to kill the same man standing in front of me now. I look away from him,

" I'm.. Sorry..", he cut me off before any further embarrassment could be inflicted,

"Don't be sorry for protecting yourself, I wouldn't trust me neither." He says with a serious face but a faint bit of amusement in his voice.

I say nothing more as I saddle Chenoa up and lead her to the door before stepping up into the saddle myself.

"I'm heading down to the gate, round up the others so we can move the vehicles in." I call behind me. I was answered with a passive grunt, which I took as an agreement.

I see Rick first, then Glenn and Maggie, followed by Carl, Beth, and Carol. I look around to see where Daryl could've been hiding but my question is answered as soon as I hear the screaming cylinders of a motorcycle fire up. I open the gate, give Chenoa a kick and rein her toward the direction of the roaring engine.

As soon as I see him, I jump off before coming to a complete stop and upon reaching the bike, grab Daryl's vest, "_Have you lost your mind?!"_ I yell, while reaching over him, cutting the ignition off.

"_Are you trying to attract every walker within five miles?"_ I say through gritted teeth.

"If you want to keep that bike or yourself in one piece, I don't want to hear it again while you're on _MY_ farm.",my words dripping with anger and fear.

"Do I make myself clear?"

The question is rhetorical in my mind, but he just looks at me with fire in his eyes,

"Crystal." He says, keeping his glare locked on mine until he steps off the bike and begins the long push back to the barn. I watch him, hoping that the saying _"If looks could kill.",_ might actually work as I bore into his back with anger still flooding my vision.

-_He could've just compromised you, and everyone else here with that stunt. What are you going to do about it now? _I was beginning to wander if my brother hadn't taken over in my mind, it wasn't like me to think so irrationally. That had always been his area of expertise, doing before thinking.

"Haven't seen many people who can put him in his place like that without a good fight. He'll be okay though." I hear Ricks voice and realize I hadn't even known he was beside me. It was comforting in a way and my anger begins to dissipated little by little as I load what I can into Chenoa's saddle bags and urge her toward the house once again. By the time we have the 3 vehicles strategically parked around the house and barn, it was late afternoon. After seeing Chenoa back to her stall and making sure both mares were clean, fed, and had water, I make my way back to the house.

**Hey guys! Don't forget to leave reviews:) No work today so I should have another chapter posted here later on!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sooo, I'm still working on making the chapters a tad bit longer and again I want to say thanks to the great reviews and for our new followers! You guys give me the drive to keep writing!:) Y'all leave more reviews on how you think it's going so far or what you'd like to see happen(;**

** I** walk to the only bedroom on the first floor and knock gently on the open door. I see Hershel sitting on the bed reading an ancient looking book, he looks up at me with surprise,

"Oh, you're too quiet.", he says with a light chuckle.

" I'm sorry, sir.. It's more of a habit than anything." I say, politely smiling as I look around and add, "I see you got a room all to yourself?"

He looks around now too, "Yes, it's a little easier that way.", he replies with vague sadness in his voice but the smile on his face is bright and sincere as he looks back to me.

"Thank you so much for all you're doing."

_-Not again._ I think to myself, I can't handle anymore emotions today. The rock in my throat begins to settle but I swallow hard, refusing to let it come back.

"Really, it's no big deal. It's good for all of us." I say, turning to leave but stop, "get some rest Herschel, you need it." I catch a polite nod and smile before I head up the stairs two at a time.

I find Carol and Beth first. They are moving around talking lightly as they fix the room to suit them. Beth sees me before I get the chance to knock and her face lights up, practically glowing. She is quite a pretty girl, blonde hair with navy blue eyes, can't be much older than 16 if I had to guess.

"Hey Rose!" She says brightly with a huge grin.

"Hey Beth," I reply with a small smile, "Carol," I acknowledge her with a nod, "how is the room working for y'all?" They both are beaming as they go on about their room and how the farm reminds them of Herschel's.

-_Something bad must've happened to his farm to cause the whole group to leave. Walkers? Another group? _My was running through all the possibilities, none of them which I like.

As I turn to leave, I feel a small hand on my forearm and look to see Carol attached to it.

"We would like to cook dinner if you wouldn't mind it," she says with a strange tone in her voice, almost like longing, "it's just you've been so busy all day with getting us comfortable that I was hoping to repay you a little, and a kitchen like that has my name written all over it."

I laugh at her last remark, "Of course, I already had some beef out to cook, but I'll have to get more since I wasn't expecting the company," I say sarcastically, causing her to smirk and laugh along with me.

"I can show you the pantry or help find whatever you need." She pats my arm gently, which makes my heart ache with memories of my mother. I manage to chase the hurt a little as I round the corner to see Rick, Carl, and Judith setting up in what used to be my grandparents bedroom.

"The room big enough for everyone?" I ask from the door way, flashing them a warm smile which they return as soon as they see me.

"It's more than fine." Rick says in his easy way.

"You know, I might have an old bassinet in the cellar, I can get it cleaned up for Judith.", I say as the random memory of my grandmothers old baby crib pops into my mind. "I'll be right back!" I call, already making my way to the stairs. I hear footsteps behind me and a second later I feel Rick's presence beside me, which, for whatever reason, calms me.

I flick the old light switch at the top of the stone steps and it illuminates our path with a flood of aged light. The cellar has never been my favorite place, damp and enclosed, it makes my stomach twist with anxiety if I ever stay for too long. I'm sure being locked in here alone by my brother when we were kids doesn't help my case any, and my mind begins to wander off to a time when the world was still right. Jake and I were playing Hide-N-Go Seek, running around trying to find the very best hiding spots from one another. I got the bright idea that he would never find me in the cellar, but little did I know he had heard me shut the door, and I found myself locked in the dusty, old time capsule for what seemed an eternity before my grandfather let me out.

I do a lot of traveling down memory lane as we rummage through the large space in comfortable silence. I find old pictures and even older artifacts that I'm sure my grandparents had once held dear. We were beginning to give up hope when I spot the dusty baby crib huddled in a far off corner with even more ancient junk piled on top of it.

"It'll be perfect with a little fixin' up." Rick says as he gives me a warm smile. My heart flutters for an instant but I can't place a finger on any one logical explanation as to why.

-_You've barely known this man for a day!_ _You can't seriously being thinking you're attracted him? _Maybe I am and maybe I'm not, I decide to settle the matter another time as my pondering is cut short by Carol's soft voice calling us to dinner. We make our way quietly up the hard, worn stairs sitting the bassinet at the top, to be cleaned after we've eaten.

Carol, Beth, and Maggie had laid out an impressive spread on the large oak table. Creamed potatoes, corn and beans, and what looked to be hamburger steak, were all sitting in their respective dishes just waiting to be demolished.

"Wait.. Where's Daryl?" Carol asks as she looks around at all the faces, openly upset about his being the only missing.

"I'm sure he's in the barn," I say, bitterly adding, "I'll take him a plate."

I figure it's something I can do so that he doesn't try to murder me in my sleep tonight, so I load a plate down, wrap it up, and began my trek to the old barn.

As I open the big door quietly, I look up to notice a light flickering in the loft.

_-Figures. He would be up here pouting. He's more moody than Judith._

I urge myself to be nice as I climb the stairs softly, hoping he's asleep so I don't have to apologize again yet, two times in one day was just too much to handle. As I make it the landing I see him laying on the cot looking up at the open sky light.

"I brought dinner," I say, trying to be polite, "since you didn't show up."

He doesn't move his head, just rolls his eyes around to meet mine for a second,

"I hope you ain't trying to play nice again." He says as he sits up on the squeaky cot.

"Please," I scoff, "I wouldn't waste the energy to pretend to be nice to you."

He turns his gaze back to me, annoyed amusement in his eyes.

"Thanks." It comes out in more of a grunt than an actual word.

He could have just slapped me with the shock I feel, "Wh.. What?" I barely stutter out.

He looks down at the food , "If you think I'm saying it again, you got another think comin' lil' girl."

-_Well there goes the moment. _My minds says patronizingly. _Please, like you could have a moment with Daryl anyways._

"Lil girl?", I say incredulously, sarcasm jumping back in my voice, "well you'd better watch your back while you're living under this _'lil girls'_ roof." I say as I stand up, "and next time, you be at supper or you're just gonna have to be hungry. I'm not doing anymore charity visits." I add while I walk away, back toward the stairs.

Approaching the last step, I pause for a moment, looking back up towards the flickering light.

"Goodnight Daryl." I say, soft as breeze blowing by, not really intending for him to hear it. Why I say it, I probably won't ever know, but I do, and as I begin moving to the barn door again I swear I catch only one word, but it was monumental in my mind considering who it was coming from.

"Goodnight." My ears hear faintly from the loft.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm gasping for breath as the tears roll down my cheeks. My hair is stuck to my face from the cold sweat that I'm soaked in. I have had plenty of nightmares before, but this one seems to physically torture me as I lay there a little longer until I can't bear another second. It's still pitch black outside as I step quietly down the stairs. All the bedrooms doors are closed so I assume that everyone is still fast asleep as I look down at my watch noting it's only 3 in the morning. I had tried in vain to go back to sleep but I couldn't be in that room anymore, not after what I had seen. I slip on my boots and jacket and easily slip through the old door out into the wind chilled darkness. Inhaling the sweet night air helps to chase the images but they still seep into my thoughts as I watch a figure moving about on top of the RV parked a little ways from the house. I stalk over, whistling quickly to get the persons attention and am surprised to see Glenn peer over the edge looking down at me. His tension eases as soon as he recognizes me and motions for me to come up with a wave of his hand.

As I pull myself on top of the old Winnebago, Glenn is moving another chair beside his and grabs a blanket for me as I sit down.

"What are you doing up here?" I ask with curiosity in my voice.

"Rick always sets up night watches," he says looking out at the moonlit pastures, "we rotate every three hours, but I wanted to give him some time." He finishes with a sad note to his voice.

"Well if anyone had told me about this, I would've volunteered to help." I say a little too bitterly wondering why I'm already getting left out of the circle on _my own_ property.

"Actually," I say, deciding to take action, I stand up and look down at him, " you need to go get some sleep, I'll take the rest of the watch."

"But-", he starts to protest, but one stern look from me and he is quickly gathering his things while briefing me on what to look out for and what to do if I need help. I nod, giving him a thanks and saying goodnight as he climbs down to head back to the house. As I watch him go through the door, I turn to sit again. Thoroughly alone, I begin to ask myself why I didn't just sit here and talk with him for a little longer, I had barely gotten the chance to say much to him, besides giving orders, since they arrived. I tuck the blanket a little tighter and settle in for a long night.

When the horizon begin to grow lighter ever so faintly, another light catches my eye. A small flickering glow from the loft seems to give the barn life in all the darkness around it. I yawn after staring at it for a moment more realizing just how tired I felt and after returning the chair and blanket to its original home, I climb down the cold ladder and begin my small journey to the barn.

I open the door silently and slip inside, seeing Raven stick her head over the stall door looking for danger. I walk over and gently rub her oil slick black face, "Shh.. You worry too much." I say reassuringly.

"I'm sure she got it from you." Jumping as I hear the familiar voice behind me, frustrated at myself for letting him sneak up on me again.

"The only thing I have to worry about now is your red neck." I say, keeping my head turned toward Raven so he doesn't see my smirk. My comment is echoed by a little grunt that may be a laugh, but I can't tell. I feel his presence come closer to me without hearing footsteps. I find it odd that for such a big guy, it's frightening how quietly he can move. I look over to see him at Chenoa's stall, making a small ticking sound with his tongue that quickly gets her attention.

"What's his name?" He asked gruffly.

"_Her_ name, is Chenoa." I reply, emphasizing the word 'her'. "Comes from the Cherokee, it means dove." I add quietly, thinking back to when the big mare was born.

I was sitting with my grandmother, out in the tall grasses of the pasture, the first time I laid eyes on her, with her soft white coat & big brown eyes, I knew she was mine from the start.

"Beautiful." Daryl says, bringing me back to the dimly lit barn.

"She's the best horse I've ever had," I reply with a soft sigh, "raised her since she was little." I add warmly, scratching behind her ear.

Once again, I don't notice that I am moving closer to Daryl, but there I am with my guard down again. I take a step back, he notices but stays his ground, I'm sure to get on my nerves. I have talked to Daryl many times since yesterday morning, mostly bickering or throwing insults, and I know there is a tension whenever we're together. This time feels different though, maybe from the sleep deprivation or the easy atmosphere, but I feel none of the usual thickness in the air.

"You look like hell.", he observed.

-_One day you can just punch him again, he deserves it. _

"Well I'm sure it can't be worse than how you look." I shoot back quickly. I hadn't even thought about how I look, really. I'm sure the mixture of tossing and turning plus the anxious sweat had done a number on my long, thick hair. I quickly rake my fingers through it trying, to no avail, to tame it, as Daryl just watches me with an amused smirk.

"Shut up." I say, glaring at him.

I give Chenoa another pat on the neck but don't bother to spare another glance at Daryl as I turn and walk toward the barn door.

"I wouldn't worry about it, maybe the walkers will thank you're one of 'em." I heard him to say to my back, realizing I was still raking through the knots that had formed. I reply with a nice little slam of the door and march back to the house.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bindie, yeah I was trying to go for something a little different from what I've read on here so far. Most stories I find stick with the series timeline and I kind of do the same but my story is of a future when they move on from the prison. Anyways thank you for the review:) and trust me there is a lot more action to come! **

The sun has dawned by the time I finish my shower. I pull on a pair of jeans, a flowing, teal colored shirt, and my old riding boots, grabbing my jacket as I walk out the door. I meet Maggie and Glenn on my way down the stairs, giving both of them a good morning and a smile, feeling rejuvenated from the hot shower.

"Did you ever get anymore sleep?" Glenn calls from behind me.

"I'll get plenty of sleep when I'm dead." I reply, glancing over my shoulder giving them a wink, which sparks a laugh out of both of them.

Before I even make it down the last stair case, I smell something delicious cooking. I pop into the kitchen to see Beth and Carol plating up eggs and bacon with homemade biscuits. My mouth starts watering as I realize how hungry I was, but I know that Chenoa and Raven will start getting restless if I leave them in the barn any longer. So with a woeful glance at the hot food, I turn for the door,

"I'll be back for breakfast, make sure they save some for me!" I call out as I open the door, walking right into Rick. I yelp and jump back, "I'm so sorry," I say breathlessly, "I wasn't even paying attention."

He laughs easily, putting a hand on my shoulder to steady me, "It's alright, you already ate?"

"Not yet," I reply quickly, "I have to go let the horses out before they break my barn down."

"I'll go with you," he says, releasing his grip on my shoulder, "I needed to talk to you about last night anyways." He adds with tension lacing his voice.

-_What does he mean talk to me about last night? Because I took over for Glenn or because I didn't tell him? Not like it matters what he does or doesn't know, its my farm after all. _I muse with uncertainty.

We walk in comfortable silence to the barn, as he opens the door I wandered where Daryl had went off to, maybe I just missed him at the house.

"I talked to Glenn this morning," Rick starts, "and I wanted to apologize for not saying anything about the night watches, I know it's not my place to just do these things without your permission anymore." He continues with sincere sorrow in his voice, "I hope we didn't offend."

"No, of course not." I say, "it just surprised me that's all."

"Glenn also said you took my watch, and I'm very appreciative of that, but it wasn't your responsibility." He says with guilt in his eyes.

I stop moving, grab his arms and look at him, "You needed the rest Rick," I say seriously, looking deep in his eyes, "you have your responsibilities to your group, and you can't take care of them if you don't get some more sleep." He just looks down at me with those sky blue eyes and nods, accepting that what I'm saying is the truth and I did it for the best of the group, which he couldn't argue.

We get back to the house just in time to get our own plates and sit down at the big table. I take a seat between Rick and Carl and eat slowly, simply enjoying all the conversation going around. I look around to see Beth holding Judith in her arms trying with all her might to get the infant to take a bottle but Judith was having no part of it.

Just as I see defeat in Beth's eyes, I give her a smile as I stand and make my way over to her.

"May I?" I ask politely, holding out open arms.

Beth seems to sag in relief as I gently take the fussy baby into my arms. She hands me the warm bottle as I make my way back to my seat, cooing at Judith the whole way. I sit down to offer her the bottle again, she refuses at first but with a little more baby talk, I have her convinced that it's really not so bad and she begins to gulp down her breakfast.

This earns me a warm laugh from Rick, I look at him only to notice a glow about him I had yet to see before now. I take it in a moment longer before looking back to the rest of the table. Everyone is smiling and in high spirits this morning, I even see Daryl talking with Carol, a smile coming to her lips every now and then. Maybe it's from the new found safety of being on the farm or just the faint sense of a normal life coming back to them, there is no real way to know.

-_They're.. happy. You helped them find a sliver a happiness in all the tragedy that had become their lives. _I can't help but to smile at that little detail, for it makes me feel a surge of happiness too.

No matter what the source of their happiness is, whether it's come from myself or something else, they deserve every second of it.

And for the first time, in a very long time, I feel _hope_.

**Sorry guys! I know this one was pretty short, but work beckons me:( Promise I'll post again tonight! Don't forget to leave more reviews! ;D**


	10. Chapter 10

**VanillaKisses96, Yaaayy! I'm so glad you like it so far and that you're keeping with it! smiles for days :):):)**

**ZoeMuiz, yes, Daryl's grunts just make him that much sexier:) **

**- and for everyone else, I hope you enjoy the next chapter! Don't forget to leave your much appreciated reviews:)**

** As** the morning slowly grows into afternoon, the sun rises high into the sky, touching every part of the farm. I look out over it from the porch, a soft breeze blowing through my hair. Times like these I can't help but to wonder how the world just fell apart like it did. Obviously there is still the rare beauty in it, we would just have to find the rest of it somehow.

-_Probably not in your life, be real here._ My mind never failed to give me a much a needed reality check, even if happen to be a major buzz kill.

I decide not to let my pessimistic thoughts get the best of such a beautiful day. So, I head out to the barn, I hadn't checked the fence and I wasn't going to let that part of my routine get messed up even if the rest of it was. It is the most important chore in my mind, without a strong barrier, the dead could just waltz in here unchecked and kill us all and that wasn't going to happen while it's still _my_ farm.

-_Not here. Not now_. I repeat sternly in my mind. _You've made it too far and too long for it to end because you got lazy._

The barn door is open when I arrive, so I walk over to the saddle racks, retrieve Chenoa's bridle, and head out to the paddock to get her ready to saddle. I see Carl and instantly start walking faster, wondering why he would be in there alone with the two huge mares. As I open the gate, Raven shifts place just enough for me to see Daryl's shaggy brown hair, and my racing heart decelerates just a bit.

"What are y'all doin' in here?" I ask, roughing up Carl's hair and giving Daryl a curious look.

"He's been wantin' a closer look ever since he saw 'em out here." Daryl says, "don't worry, I'm watching after him." He adds quickly, as if annoyed I had come to check on them.

I kneel down to be eye level with Carl, "Ever rode before?" I ask.

He looks back excitedly, "Only a few times, but I'm sure I remember how to."

I smile at his enthusiasm, "Of course you will, it's just like riding a bike," I reply, "you know, I was just about to take a ride to check the fences. If your dad says it's okay, I'll let you tag along."

He's beaming before I finish the statement. "Really?! I'll go ask right now."

I begin to laugh as he crouches through the fence and takes off running toward the house. I turn back, the big, goofy smile still on my face, to see Daryl, almost forgetting he's been there the whole time. For a second, I feel self conscious about the way he is looking at me, but my sarcasm takes over,  
"You lose somethin' over here partner?" I say with a smirk.

He snaps out of whatever he was thinking about, and gives me an icy look before turning around and heading into the barn.

"Ahh _men._ You two better be glad you don't have to put up with them." I say to Chenoa and Raven as they watch Daryl disappear into the darkness.

As I begin to put Chenoa's bridle on her, I hear a deep voice coming from the fence,  
"My son tells me you offered to take him to check the fence?" I turn to see Rick saying with question lacing his voice.

"Well I found him and Daryl out here this morning and was told he's been interested in riding for a while now." I reply politely, scratching Chenoa behind the ear. "And I'm sure Chenoa here won't mind carryin' him." I add with a smile.

"Dad, **_please_**?." I hear Carl ask with desperation.

Rick looks back and forth between my smile and Carl's pleading eyes for a few moments,

"Alright, alright. You can go but you don't leave Rose's side, you understand?" He finally gives in, giving Carl a serious look.

"I won't Dad, I promise." Carl says, giving his dad the same intense look before crouching back through to the fence and walking up to me.

"Alright, Carl this is Chenoa," I say, formally introducing the pair, "and Chenoa, this is Carl."

As if knowing what I was doing, the big white mare leans her head down to nuzzle her nose into his brown hair. He laughs joyously, rubbing her soft muzzle with his small hand.

"She's real sweet, and a very easy ride," I say, handing him the lead that was now attached to her bridle, "take her in the barn, I'll be there in just a second to get them all saddled up." I add as he eagerly takes the rope from my hand, leading her slowly toward the barn.

I look back to Rick and walk over the fence where he's standing.

"Hey, don't worry okay?", I say with a reassuring smile,"he'll be just fine."  
He looks back at me and nods, I clearly see the fear and doubt in his eyes but he trusts me.  
"We'll be back before you know it!" I call over my shoulder as I grab Raven's halter, flashing him a bright smile.

"You're making this complicated." I say to Carl with mock frustration in my voice but laughter escapes my lips. We've only made it hardly half way around the perimeter of the farm, with Carl taking baby steps the whole way.

"Well I don't wanna hurt her," he complains, "and if I kick any harder, I probably will!"

I laugh openly again, "You're not gonna hurt her, I promise Carl." I say reassuringly. I begin to call her as Raven walks ahead, taking the lead. Chenoa follows, giving Carl a rest from his relentless nudging and we're on our way again.

I slow down, falling back to Carl's side as we walk alongside the fence, checking for any weak spots or anything sketchy.

"So you got a girlfriend?" I ask with a dramatic eyebrow raise.

He scoffs a laugh, looking at me bazarlu, "Oh yeah, cause I have so many girls to choose from these days," he says with sarcasm and laughter, "there was this one girl, but she didn't have an arm and I'm just not sure I'm ready for that." He adds with a smirk as I laugh loudly at his comment.

"So, besides your dad and Judith, are any of the others in the group actually family to you?" I ask curiously when I am able to stop my giggles.

"Well not like blood family, but we've been together for so long we might as well be." He answers my question was a hint of tension. Or maybe it's sadness, either way I try to drop the subject.

"Hey, look over here." I say as we near the fencing closet to the farm-house.

"Did _you_ do that?" He asks quietly, examining the patched up chain link fence.

"Nope, y'all did that when you came through I suppose." I say, getting a look of guilt from his big brown eyes.

"Oh." He breathes, "I had almost forgot-"

"_Shhh_" I cut him off as I hear the dead leaves crunching a little ways into the wood line.

"Get on my other side, and don't move." I command him quietly as I unslung my bow and balance an arrow on the string, staring into the woods, still hearing the crunch of leaves and snapping of twigs.  
Raven fidgets uneasily beneath me as we wait for the slowly approaching noise to show itself. Carl and Chenoa are still and quiet as a statue on the far side of me, away from the fence.

My face drains of color when I hear the groaning, animalistic growls of a walker before I even see it. I pull the string taut, adrenaline surging through my body as two walkers stumble towards the fence, gurgling and growling louder at the smell of living flesh.

I loose the arrow, aiming it through an opening in the links and sinking it in the eye socket of the woman. Grabbing another arrow from its quiver, stringing, and aiming it in one swift motion, I send it through another opening and straight into the used-to-be man's rotted mouth.

I finally remember to breathe, hands shaking, listening carefully for any more signs of movement. When I am sure I hear nothing unusual, I look over to Carl. Eyes wide and mouth open, he looks at me before breathing in and out deeply,

"That. was. _awesome_!" He exclaims quietly, "Where did you learn to shoot like that?" He asks with overwhelming curiosity in his eyes and voice.

I look on at him with an incredulous expression, "You call two walkers stumbling upon us, _awesome _huh?" Laughter escapes as I ask the question. "Don't answer that! Let's get back to the house." I say to him, looking back at the corpses on the ground just outside the fence before quickly adding, "Now."


	11. Chapter 11

**Naughtygirlx, thank you so much! That's probably one of the best reviews I've had so far:D:D**

**VanillaKisses96, Yeah, I think she feels very protective in a motherly way about him, but still likes just being his friend. (& I was trying to make it sound like he was saying her shooting was awesome, but yes he is still such a kid! :)**

** ***Alright y'all, my heart is broken over the tragedy of it I just want to say that I'm sure all of our thoughts and prayers are with thefamilies and children that are involved in the Conneticut school shooting yesterday. God bless them.**

**R**ick is already waiting for us at the barn. I slide out of the saddle and jog over to help Carl get off without breaking anything.

"How was it?" Rick asks as Carl runs over to him.

"Dad, you won't believe this," he starts excitedly, "two walkers came out the woods toward the fence, and Rose shot them clean in the head. THROUGH the fence!" Carl hadn't even finished the sentence before Rick looks at me with a fearful gleam in his eyes.

"_Well_, I was gonna break that to you a little more eloquently," I say, eyeing Carl, "but it was only two, and I'm gonna actually need help getting them away from the fence pretty soon. Need to burn them." I finish darkly.

"I'll help." I hear Daryl's husky southern accent say from behind. "Just keep the horses saddled, and me and Glenn can go get them taken care of."

I look back at him, "No, I'm going." I say matter-of-factly, "I have to show you where I burn them at anyways and get my arrows back." I add before turning back to Rick and Carl.

"We're fine." I say with a reassuring smile to both of them, my eyes resting on Rick's for a little longer. "Y'all get back to the house, today's wash day!" I add, giving Carl a small nudge before turning around and jumping up onto Raven's back once again.

"Come on old man." I say to Daryl with a playful tone in my voice, "we're burnin' daylight."

He just grunts as he climbs into the saddle, giving Chenoa a stern nudge to get her moving enough to catch up with me.

It's a short, quiet ride to the gate and to where the walkers were laying, arrows still protruding from their skulls. I look at them with fear and disgust, and yet there is always a sadness when I see whoever the poor souls might have been before they were.._this_.

-_You can't torture yourself over who they used to be, they're at peace now that's what matters._ I tell myself, pushing away the sadness I had felt for them.

"We'll tie them to the horn of your saddle and Chenoa will pull them. " I say, jumping down from Raven's back and grabbing my lasso.  
"Then why'd you need help?" He asked, annoyance lined his voice, "Sounds like you've got it handled." He added, also sliding off his saddle and hitting the ground with a small thud.

"Raven doesn't pull worth a damn..I didn't wanna come out here alone. You volunteered, remember?" I say, looking at him square in the eyes for a moment before he looks away.

"Yeah, cause I thought you needed help, not for the company." He replies without even a glance as he takes my lasso and begins tying the walkers feet up

.  
"You know, you don't always have to put on that whole bad boy, redneck act." I say, watching him move lithely as he maneuvers the rope to get a good hold on the ankles.

"Yeah? Who says I'm actin'?" He stands and looks back at me.

"Well..You can't always be in a bad mood." I reply, returning his look.

"Hell, ain't like we got much to be happy about, wouldn't you agree?"

"You could be a little happy, or better yet, a little grateful for the roof you have over your head now," I say, starting to become annoyed with him, "Or the food, the clean clothes, fresh water. Safety." Now I'm glaring, and he's giving it right back.

"You might've made it this long, but don't fool yourself girl, there ain't no place in this world 'safe' anymore. Not even your precious farm." He says walking towards me, with anger and sadness in his deep voice. I say nothing as I stare into his eyes defiantly, only turning away when I'm sure the hurt he inflicted is becoming too noticeable. I climb back into my saddle, nudging Raven toward the very back of the land where I have burned the few walkers I've killed before. I feel angry and sad at what Daryl had said to me, he had no right to be that cruel.

I can't help but for my mind to linger on his words as we ride to the burn pit in silence. But I no longer feel angry, only saddened by the hard truth he had given me.  
I begin to hum an old lullaby my grandmother used to sing to my brother and I. It's a soft, whimsical melody that carries a vibrant happy tune with a soft kind of sorrow interlaced throughout it. I go on for a few minutes before the memories it brings back become too much and I have to stop. By this time, Daryl is riding along side me as he carefully listened to my humming.

"I'm sorry about back there," he begins uneasily, "you've done good here by yourself." He pauses a moment before adding, "A lot better than most would have been capable of."

"It's fine really." I say quietly. "I needed to hear the truth, the reality of how the world is now."

He doesn't say anything else for the rest of the ride through the sun warmed pastures. Even when we make it to the pit, we quietly drag the bodies over, placing dry kindling underneath them. After pouring lighter fluid over them, I light a small book of matches and throw it into the fluid. The blaze engulfs the wood and bodies, warming my face as I squint into the brightness of it. Daryl turns away first, walking back to saddle up but he doesn't move away from me. He just waits as I stand by the flames a minute longer, praying that these souls were finally free and at peace.

I climb onto Raven's back when I feel the wind pick up, watching the smoke curl and contort into the sky before I begin to lead her in the direction of the house,

"Are you.. Alright?" I stop as I hear Daryl ask, and uncertain kind of awkwardness.

-_He cares_. My thoughts can't help but to echo throughout my mind, radiating a warm feeling over my body.

"Fine.. Just been a long mornin'." I reply, turning in my saddle to look at him.

"You know, you ain't always gotta put on that whole tough girl act." He says, mocking what I had said to him earlier, but with only seriousness in his eyes, which I notice for the first time are a deep blue. We stare at each other for a couple more seconds, my head starting to swim with the flood of feelings the look in his eyes gives me. I'm able to look away and come back with a devious smirk, finally breaking the intensity,

"Oh yeah? Well who says I'm actin'?" I ask in an overly exaggerated innocent voice, mocking his own answer. This time he even cracks a tiny smile with his usual grunt of a laugh.

_-Ha! Chalk one up for Rose._ I think to myself,with a smile coming to my lips, as we begin our long journey back to the farm-house.


	12. Chapter 12

**xxrudexbutxnicexX, Thank you so much! I've been working a lot, but I'm trying to keep it to at least one chapter a day, even if they may be late :( I hope to stick with it! :)**

** I**t's late afternoon by the time I finish cleaning the stalls and getting Chenoa and Raven fed and clean. I head toward the house to see Carol, Beth, Maggie, Glenn, and even Carl out taking down dry clothes and pinning up the newly washed ones. I have always made it habit for Monday's to be the unofficial 'wash day' around the farm, and if my calendars are correct, Monday had already rolled around again. Usually, I dreaded this particular day, but now that I had help, it seemed oddly enjoyable as I took a spot in their assembly line.

"Glenn, I believe I'll relieve you of the embarrassment now." I say the Asian boy with a sly smile, taking a pair of boxers from his hand.

"Right," he replies, with a nervous laugh, "I'll see if Rick still wants to do that supply run." With a small kiss and embrace with Maggie, he trots off toward the tool shed.

Carl moves to my side, trading me a wet plaid shirt for the dry shorts I just unpinned from the line. "Why can't I be 'relieved of the embarrassment'?" He asks in a whiny voice.

"Well I think you're doing a fine job being a wash maid." I answer him with a smile and a wink. It gets a little snicker out of the girls, but only a mocking pouty face from Carl. "Say, has anyone been teaching you any kind of school work?" I ask with genuine curiosity.

"Kind of." He replies shortly, then sighs deeply. "My mom was always trying to keep me as caught up with what we could find." he adds, obviously hurting by the memory that flashed through his mind.

Everyone grows very quiet as the boy's words also brings back painful memories of a time and events I know not of.

-_What could've happened?_ I ask myself, looking around at the hurt in everyone's eyes. _It must've been very tragic, whatever it was, to have them all so saddened by it. Just ask, the worst that can happen is them tell you it's not the right time. It's the only way you'll know._

"Umm.. if y'all don't mind my asking," I start nervously, fumbling my words, "what happen exactly?" As the question rolls off my lips, I am confronted with saddened, questioning eyes. There is a moment of looking from one to the other, but finally, Maggie speaks up for the group,

"Carl's mom, Rick's wife, died giving birth to Judith." She says with grieving still in her voice.

-_You should not have gone there._ My minds says snidely, as I look at Carl's pain stricken expression. _Great job, you're hurting him even more._

_"_I'm.. I'm so sorry." I barely choke out, the apology trying to squeeze its way past the huge rock that's settled in my throat. It shows no sign of just being pushed past either as I look from face to face, wanting to absorb all of their grief and sorrows.

"You have the right to know." Carl says quietly, placing a comforting hand on my forearm. I look down at his big brown eyes, searching for that happy and playful child I caught a glimpse of this morning but only seeing a boy whose spirit is much to old for his age.

"Thank you for telling me.. I know that it's not easy to share things so personal.." I say, looking to each of them, "but she won't be forgotten, that's what matters." I finish, blinking away the tears brimming in my eyes.

I am answered with silent mouths but eyes that seem to speak legions. After wards the conversation picks up again, even livelier than before, as though the truth that had broke to me had been an overwhelming weight on their minds. As we went on and on, talking about anything that came to mind, I find myself laughing and talking easily with them, sharing stories that I hadn't before shared and hearing all their most memorable life moments.

-_Wow, you never even talked this much to the girls you'd gone to school with your whole life._ My mind mused as our conversations went on. _Actually, I don't even think you had this many friends to talk to in your whole life._ I laughed inwardly at my own insult, knowing it was very true. T

We kept on with our easy conversation, me noticing how much easier laundry was when you had four pairs of hands helping you out. I pause for a moment, looking at their animated faces as they talked amongst one another. I smile as the very rare feeling of normalcy creeps through my body, knowing that is was petty and unsafe, but still relishing the warmth it gives me. The feeling is short lived though as I look across the yard to see Glenn and Rick walking toward us, worry written all over their faces.

"Has anyone seen Daryl yet?" Rick asks, concern edging his southern accent.

It had been hours since Daryl and I had returned from disposing of the walkers I had killed this morning. When we finally made it back to the safety of the barn, he had told me he was going to scout out and hunt in northern woodline. I only realize now how he's still not returned as Rick's question really sets in.

"No, he hasn't come this way." Carol says, her delicate voice laced with new-found worry.

"Have you checked in the barn?" I ask, my mind already full of terrible scenarios Daryl could've gotten himself into.

Rick looks at me before answering, "Yeah, we've checked the barn and the house. No sign of him, he usually doesn't stay out this long, especially now that night comes on a lot quicker." He finishes with a deep sigh, his fingers finding their way to massage the bridge of his nose.

-_How could Daryl, of all people, not come back?_ My heart is racing now. _You have to do something! You know the woods like the back of your hand and you can track decent enough. He's smart and resourceful. He wouldn't have gone far, but he's in trouble and he needs your help. Now._

_"_We find him." I say darkly, looking at Glenn and Rick before turning sharply, heading for the barn.

***Yay for cliff hangers! Just staying true to the TV show;) & d****on't forget my dear fanfictioners! Leave reviews & tell me what you think!:)**


	13. Chapter 13

** , Ahhh! Thank you so much! I'm really trying to give Carl back a motherly figure, because it's so heart breaking what he's been through but I'm so happy you're enjoying it! We still have to see where she's going with Daryl, but he will be found! ;)**

** T**he rhythmic trodding of the horses hooves is the only noise made as Rick and I make our way to the northern wood line. Daryl was missing. It has been hours since he told me he was heading this way to scout out the hunting potential of the woods, and with night approaching it wasn't like him to stay gone so late. With no debate on the subject, I saddled Raven while Chenoa was left to Rick's care, since she was much better around strangers, and we embarked on our rescue mission.

I hop down from the saddle as the trees start thickening, looking for human tracks. Rick stays close with me, also searching for any sign of movement. It seems like an eternity before I find the faint but fresh outline of a boot in the soggy moss just inside the tree line.

"Here." I call out, with a soft whistle to Rick who has wandered a little ways down the line from me.

He kneels down beside me, his blue eyes examining the print and looking forward, to find the path Daryl took. "Now we've got a starting point," he says, placing a big hand on my back, and giving me an appreciative nod, "let's hope we keep the trail." He finishes, standing and turning to retrieve Chenoa.

We climb back into our saddles, keeping to side the of the trail, our eyes glued to the footsteps.

"Wait," I say, observing the footprints become erratic, like he wasn't sure where to go but he needed to go quickly, "his prints, the veer off but come back to veer into a different direction." I say, obvious concern creeping into my voice.

-_Something was after him. Walkers._ My mind says, yet I notice no blood or bodies.

"Look at this." I hear Rick say, he has left Chenoa and is squatted on the ground looking at a some leaves.

I kneel beside him, taking a close look, and inwardly cursing myself for not remembering.

-_The snares. You idiot, you didn't even warn him._ I had snares and traps spread throughout the woods like a mine field, for hunting purposes but also for protection. I had caught many walkers in my snares out here, and without him knowing Daryl could have easily been caught in one of them.

"Damn." I say, exhaling deeply and closing my eyes.

"Is this a trap?" Rick asks, deep curiosity in his voice as he continues to study the contraption.

"Yes." I reply guiltily, "A snare. I have many of them strung out along the perimeters of the woods for hunting and.. protection of sorts," I look at it closer, noticing the wire loop that is supposed to entrap the victim is missing. "Hang on, the loop is missing." I pick up the remaining wire, "it's been cut."

-_He must've gotten caught in this one when he was escaping whatever was after him. _My mind muses. I grow angry at myself for slowing him down, putting him in danger, maybe even getting him hurt.

I stand, stepping carefully forward, seeing the leaves and path distorted with struggle and many foot prints now. _Walkers were after him. _My thoughts are confirmed, we I find two rotting, crumpled corpses piled together with leaves tossed haphazardly on top of them. I quickly unsling my bow, readying an arrow, as I look around cautiously, taking in sounds and smells. Rick sees my change of body language and quickly heads my way, drawing his knife when he sees the bodies.

"He killed them, but he's been hurt." I say, pointing out the same boot tracks we've been following only now they're sporadic as if he's half dragging, half hopping with one leg. "The snare must've cut down into the leg."

We continue on our way, weapons still drawn, ready for anything. I hear the springs before I see them. My brother and I used the swim here all summer long when we were children, and it startles me as the small smile comes to my face from the memories. But I quickly snap out of the delusion,

"We'll split up right here, and each go around the springs and meet on the other side," I look at Rick while giving the command, "If he's hurt and still got any right sense, he'll be here."

He looks at me for a long moment, agonizing uncertainty in his eyes before agreeing, "Alright, stay safe." He says, both hands on my shoulders. Rick finally tears his eyes away from mine as he turns to walk around the springs, large knife in hand and ready.

-_Be safe Rick_. My mind yells to him, but my mouth stays silent.

I creep around, bow and arrow drawn, keeping close to natural rock wall surrounding the pristine water. I see no tracks, but with the wind that has yet to cease, the leaves could have easily covered any tracks long ago. The spring is quite large, with many inlets and shallow caves that Jake and I would use to play a number of games in our youth, which seemed more like a past life now. I run my hand along the rough, damp rock, taking in the memories it has seen.

I bring my hand back, noticing a stickiness to it. I look down at it, seeing red staining the light skin of my palm. I look around frantically, my heart beginning to race again, as I turn back to the wall examining it for clues.

-_The caves. The inlets. He could have hidden in them. _Why didn't that register before? I trace my steps back to the first shallow cave. Kneeling down, I see nothing, no sign of disturbance. _Damnit Daryl, where are you!_

I move on to the next, a small inlet of water. I remember these vaguely, my brother had told me he swam into it one time and that it led into a large cavern inside the huge rock that had a waterfall that fed the spring. I hadn't believed him of course, writing it off as just another one of his stories. Yet, I take out my small flashlight and examine the clear water and the surrounding wall. I see nothing the first time, but when I pan back around, a discoloration catches my eye. My fingers find their way to the damp rock, pulling them back to see the stain of red on them again.

"You crazy son of a bitch." I whisper, finally letting myself realize that he had taken the chance, and swam into the inlet. I prop my bow into a crook in the rock, slide out of my worn leather jacket and boots and shiver slightly as the chill of fall air settles across my exposed skin. Not knowing what I would find on the other side, but not taking the time to talk myself out of it, I take a deep breath and dive into the sapphire water.


	14. Chapter 14

**-FuchsiaGrasshopper, omg I was wandering where the heck it went! but I'm glad you still got the reply! Thank you so much for sticking with Rose's story:)**

**-RebornRose1992, Thank you! :D Stick with it!**

**-VanillaKisses96, I'm really trying to get into some more action and suspense while still keeping the romantic part up in the air, just letting the reader's imagination run wild for a while;) hahah you've kept up with it from the start which is ahhhmazing! **

**-ZoeMuniz, hahaha I promise no real harm will be done to our man! (: **

*******Alright y'all, I have a little switch up for this chapter, 'drum role please' it'll be from Daryl's point of view;) just so there's no confusion. Enjoy! & tell me what you think!******

* * *

** T**he sound of the waterfall is doing its job of lulling me into sleep, but I force myself to stay awake, putting pressure on the wire that's cut deep into my ankle. The searing pain runs through my whole body, jolting me to life once again.

"Ahh, damn it." I say aloud, my voice echoing through out the cavernous space I had found myself in after swimming through a tiny opening full of water outside of the springs. Running from 10 or so walkers, more like hobbling after I got my leg caught in that damn snare.

-_Rose. How the hell'd she know how to make 'em anyway? She's the only one who's been up here, couldn't have been anyone else._

Just as the thought went through my mind, I hear a sputtering and splashing of water. I stand as quickly as I can, grabbing my crossbow, but all my arrows are currently lodged in the skulls of some of the walkers that had forced me in this trap. I move closer to the wall, using it for support as the pain from my ankle continues to burn through me. That's when I see her, long black hair dripping water and tanned skin glistening, her clothes, soaked from the swim, hugging her lean body. I'm still hidden behind the wall, observing her as she steadies herself and begins to look around.

"Daryl?" She says quietly, those wild green eyes scanning every inch of the cavern.

I step away from the rough rock, exposing myself but still using it as a crutch. As her eyes meet mine, her whole body seems to sag in relief. She stands there for a moment longer, eyes examining me until she find my bleeding leg.

"Oh my god,"she sputters out, moving toward me quickly, "Sit down."

I do as I'm told, glad for the excuse to get off my leg for a minute. I had tried my best to get the wire embedded in my skin out, but I only seemed to make it worse. "You made that snare?" I ask, gritting my teeth as she cut away the lower half of my jeans aways and taking off my boot.

"Yeah," She replies, almost sounding guilty, "I have the woods littered with them, for huntin' and they've caught a few walkers from time to time." She pauses a moment before giving a small musical laugh and adding, "Looks like I caught something a little harder to handle this time." She looks up at me, grief in her eyes. "I'm so sorry Daryl, I should have warned you. How many were there?" She asked, going back to work on my ankle.

"Ughh," I grunt at the stinging pain of her small fingers searching for a starting point on the wire. "I guess about 10, give 'r take." I add, again grinding my teeth from the pain.

"How'd you find you're way here? Why not go back toward the fence?" She asks, curiosity in her voice.

"Wasn't gonna lead 'em back to the farm. You didn't find any out there, did you?" I was growing concerned now, hoping that none of the walkers had made their way back toward the farm.

"None, besides the ones you killed." This time I have to bite down on my shirt, growling as she uses a small, sharp nice to cut the wire. She pulls it out of my leg, slowly, trying to spare me from as much as pain as she could. The relief is almost instant as the irritation is removed, she sets the thin, bloody wire over to the side.

"Here, give me your arm." She says, looking me in eyes at first as she gently grabs my arm using the knife to cut my sleeve off. My heart always tended to beat a little faster when she looked at me like that, like she truly cared. I shake the feeling, moving my eyes off of her and begin studying the water fall. I feel her presence leave me as I look back to see her walking toward the edge of the water. She examines it for a moment before stepping back over the porous rock, and kneeling beside me again.

"Come on," She says, holding out a delicate hand, I watch her for a long moment before taking it feeling how strong she actually was as I use the wall behind me to aid her. When I finally make it to my feet, she moves to my side, placing my arm over her head,

"What are you doin'?" I spit out, giving her a questioning look.

"It's called helping you, jackass." She's spits right back, "Now shut up, we have to get the wound cleaned, unless you'd rather crawl?" She doesn't say anything more, instead starts to practically drag me across the 5 or 6 six feet to the water line, proceeding to drop me quickly. I land with a grunt, getting a devilish smirk from her. She cups both hands leaning down to the crystalline water, bringing it back to slowly trickle it over my still bleeding ankle. The cool water feels like heaven washing away the bloody mess, giving way to a deep cut.

I begin to take the cut off sleeve from the ground, but she grabs it before I do. "You know, I am capable of bindin' my own damn leg." I say bitterly.

"Look, I have to get it tight enough so it'll stick when we swim back though the inlet." She replies with a fiery glare. Sometimes I believe she saved that very look just for when she talks to me.

"Whatever." I give in, too tired to put up a fight with her brick wall personality, grunting as she ties up my ankle.

"That should do it." She says, giving the make shift bandage one last look over before glancing up to me, meeting my eyes. I can't help but to take in her exotic features again, her raven black hair now drying with a wave in it, green eyes burning with life, olive skin flushing with pink as she notices my observing.

"We need to get back." I say, looking back to the waterfall.

"Umm, yeah, Rick is probably freaking out." She says, concern taking over her features.

"Rick don't know you're in here?" I ask, moving to stand. She quickly moves to help me, once again I try to move away from her, not wanting her help, not wanting to look weak, but she's stubborn as a mule so I have no choice but to let her.

"No.. Hell, I didn't even know if those things actually led in here," She answers, once again letting guilt take over her musical voice. "I'm sure he found my bow and jacket, hopefully he's not worrying too much."

We make it back over to the small pool of water where the inlet runs. "Alright, you're gonna go first and I'll wait," she commands, taking my crossbow, getting a glare from me, "Easy there big boy, I'm gonna get it back to you, you need to worry about you getting through now." She finishes, giving me a reassuring look.

I give in to her once again, lowering myself down to the pool.

-_Damn sissy, lettin' a girl boss you around like a old whipped dog._ My mind mocking me in Merle's voice as I inhale deeply and giving Rose one last look before diving into the cool, clear water.


	15. Chapter 15

**Oh my gracious, I'm sooooo happy that y'all liked Daryl's chapter! Hopefully I can do more like that now! Thank you all for your spectacular reviews and my wonderful and faithful followers and favs:D **

*****This chapter is back to Rose's POV*****

* * *

** T**he crossbow's weight in my hand reminds me that I'm not dreaming. I'm really inside the springs, I actually saved Daryl, he's safe now. The relief is a beautiful feeling as it floods over me, I even find myself smiling for a small moment as I count 2 minutes in my head.

When the time is up, I lower myself into the chilly water, crossbow still firmly held in my hand. I take a last look around the cavern, still finding it hard to believe where I was, but realizing Jake hadn't lied to me afterall. I feel the sting of his memories burning as I take a deep breath, diving back into the inlet.

Rick's arms around me are the next thing I feel, pulling me out into the now frigid wind.

"Are you alright?" He asks worriedly, putting my jacket around my shoulders and handing my boots to me.

"Never been better." I answer through chattering teeth, giving him a shaky laugh as his eyes meet mine. True concern and caring written in those blue irises that no one could resist. I'm able to look away only to find Daryl, who was currently sitting in the crook where my bow had been, shielding himself from the wind. I hold out his crossbow, giving him a small but sincere smile, once again feeling the swirling in my head as he takes his weapon back, his eyes never leaving mine.

The feeling wanes as soon as I notice how dark it has gotten as the sun continues to sink, fading into the western horizon. "Damn, we need to get back to the horses." I say, fear creeping into my voice, "Right now." I direct towards Rick, giving him a nod towards Daryl. He never misses a beat, and much to Daryl's despise, we help him limp quickly back to where Raven and Chenoa were still standing.

"Come on, get up there." Rick says to Daryl, holding his clasped hands as a step up to Chenoa's back. Daryl completely ignores Rick's hand, instead giving him a passing nod and choosing to painfully step into the saddle using his severed ankle. I can't help a snicker at his attempt to keep a little dignity as I climb onto the big mares back along with him. I hear him scoff gruffly behind me, only causing me to laugh out loud.

"Ahhh don't flatter yourself." I say sarcastically, as I nudge Chenoa into a slow trot, reining her through the trees.

As we make it back into the clearing of the gate, Rick jumps off Raven's back to open it, as we ride through he gives me a nod, "Get him to the house, get some proper bandages on it." He commands, leading Raven through the big gate and securing it behind him.

It's thoroughly dark now as I look up at the stars from the big wrap around porch. Thinking back on how many twists and turns one day could handle.

-_This group. How did they even make it this far? They get into more trouble than I thought was possible, even in these times._ My mind mused listlessly.

I yawn, hearing the screen door open and shut but not bothering to look back, just too tired to care.

"You did good." I recognize Rick's easy southern accent behind me, "How did you know he was in there?" He adds the question as he takes a place beside me.

"I didn't. I saw some blood and well, kinda hoped for the best.." I replied, laughing quietly, looking up to give him a tired smile. My life had been so turned upside down and flipped every which way since this group had turned up in my house. Yet, I feel like a brand new person every second more I spend with them, my purpose in this world renewed.

Placing a comforting hand over his, I pause for a moment before adding, "I'm gonna go check on him, make sure he hasn't chewed his way out of a decent bed." I say, getting a big laugh and nod from Rick as I turn to enter the house.

I see Glenn sitting with Maggie on the small sofa watching with smiling faces as Carol comforts Judith with a lullaby, rocking her in my grand mother's ancient rocking chair. I give them all a warm smile when they hear me come in, each of their faces finding mine with a new light.

"Thank you." Carol says quietly, sincerity in her light voice. I pause, wondering what she was thanking me for now. My face must've given my questioning thoughts away as she adds, "for helping him. He'll deny it 'til the day he dies, but you saved him."

-_I hope this doesn't mean everyone starts thanking me again. I just can't handle that, not tonight. _I think, feeling the exhaustion set into my mind.

Instead I answer with a general argument, "Anyone of you would've done it. It's my farm, I couldn't just let him stay out there, even though I did enjoy the silence while he was away." I say sarcastically with a weary laugh.

-_Quit trying to fool yourself, you wanted to find him, needed it_. I quickly shut my brain off from speaking anymore as I excuse myself from their company to a shower and bed.

Before I get to the bathroom, I stop by the makeshift recovery room made from Glenn and Maggie's bedroom. I knock quietly,

"Daryl?" I ask, my voice shaky.

I walk in, seeing him laying there, his leg, balanced on pillows, bandaged up, clean and crisp.  
His eyes open slowly, finding mine,

"They think you saved me." He says simply enough.

I let out a small laugh, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "You won't be hearin' me say that." I reply, biting on my thumb nail. "You okay?" I hear myself ask before I can stop.

He just looks at me for a moment before answering, "Yeah, about as okay it gets." He fumbles over his words for second longer, "..I..uhh, thank you."

Once again, his gratitude is like a slap in the face as the shock runs through me. To tired to think of a witty come back, I simply look at him, taking in his deep blue eyes, his perpetually messy brown hair. He looks straight back at me, not giving in and looking away like he usually would.

"You're welcome Daryl." I finally say, standing. I stop, placing a small hand on his shoulder, feeling the muscle tense under my touch.

With that, I walk out, shutting the door lightly behind me. I stop though, to prop myself against the wall beside the door, my body sagging with exhaustion but my mind reeling,

"You've lost your mind." I whisper to myself, hardly managing to pick myself up to make the short journey to my bed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Anyone else find Christmas shopping to seriously get in the way of story writing? :( ughhh! Welllll, you know what to do! Lots of reviews:) Enjoy;D**

* * *

** I **woke from a deep dreamless sleep, my watch blaring its alarm at me. Skipping the shower last night had not been one of better ideas, my hair was on the verge forming into dreads and I could still feel the sweaty dirt mixture stuck on my skin. I strip down to my underwear, not bothering with covering myself as I make my way down the stairs hurriedly. It's still very early, and with all the doors tightly shut the last thing I ever expect is for Daryl to come hobbling out of the bathroom just as I round the corner.

"What the hell!" I yelp, jumping back from him, crossing my arms over my chest in an attempt to cover myself from him.

He stands there, still as a statue, trying in vain not to move his eyes away from my face. His mouth moves to say something but nothing comes out, his face flushes with a red that's noticable even in the darkened hallway. Embarrassment and anger floods through me creating a deadly mixture.

"Kay, peep show is over now asshole. _Move_." I say, gritting my teeth and pushing him out of the way as I quickly slide through the bathroom door, slamming it behind me.

-_Ugh! Why didn't he just move! He didn't have to stand there and look at me like I had two heads._ My mind muses uselessly as I slump down onto the floor, embarrassment still burning in my cheeks. I could have locked myself in that bathroom for the rest of my life as far as I'm concerned. _Well can't do anything about it now, quit being such a girl and deal with it. _

With that final thought, I finish removing what little I have left on and step into the now steaming streams of water. Exhaling deeply as the heat soothes my muscles and cleanses my skin, I am left with only my thoughts and the mental picture of Daryl's face seared in my mind. I had felt like a freak standing in front of him, like I really did just sprout a second head. _Shut up. Shut up. SHUT UP._

I finish quickly, not wanting to listen to my thoughts tear me apart anymore. I wrap a towel around my bare, steaming skin and peek out into the hallway before jetting back up to my room. When the door is secure, I drop the towel, pulling on plain black under garments. I pause a moment, catching my reflection in the mirror. My hair, damp and forming light waves, the darkness of it contrasting the green in my eyes, the months of work around the farm had leaned my muscles and tanned my skin even more.

-_What was so bad that he saw? _I questioned, still self-conscious from our hallway meeting. _Nothing is wrong with you, it's time to get to work, so put on your big girl pants and suck it up. _I could just hear my brother's voice patronizing me for my constant over thinking.

I slip on a form-fitting long sleeve shirt, tight jeans, and grab my jacket as I head down the stairs, careful to be quiet. At the door, I pull on my boots and take my bow from its place on the wall. The horizon is glowing bright now as I step onto the porch, inhaling deeply, already feeling better from being out of the house. I see the silhouetted figure moving about on top of the RV and decide to check out who's been on watch. With a whistle, I find Maggie looking down at me this time, and she helps me climb onto the roof and we take a seat, overlooking the pastures.

"Such a beautiful place you got," She says, studying the land, "reminds me so much of my father's farm it hurts." She finishes with a laugh that sounds more like a weary sigh.

"What happen?" I ask, turning towards her, not being able to stop myself anymore.

She looks at me for a long while, gears turning in her mind, eyes flooding with grief. "It was.. a whole herd of walkers that found us," she began softly, looking toward to the barn "it happened so fast, we didn't have the time save anything, barely managed to save ourselves.. We lost people, family. Not a days goes by I don't think about it, and being here has made it close to unbearable." She finishes, a single tear rolling down her porcelain cheek.

"I'm so sorry Maggie," It's all that my stunned brain can manage to say, "I can't even imagine how much hell y'all been through.. but I'm so thankful it led you here." That last part sneaks out and I don't even think I know what it means, but I know it's the truth. "I know that I can't guarantee y'all being safe here, but you're welcome to stay as long as you need to." I add, placing a hand on her small arm and look over to her.

"You'll never have a clue how grateful we are of that, and I doubt we'll ever be able to repay you." She answers, giving me an intense look, "but we're gonna do everything we can."

I move to stand, slinging my bow across my back. "Y'all have given me a purpose again, one that I lost a long time ago, I couldn't ask for anything more than that." I say simply, "Now, get back to the house, get some rest. We've got a big day ahead of us." I say with mock enthusiasm, getting a lyrical laugh from Maggie. As we make our way off the old RV, she hits the ground first and I follow suit closely.

"So you found any special someone around? Say in a cave or a hole in the ground around here?" She asks with a devious grin, side glancing at me.

-_Is she talking about Daryl?_ My cheeks burn lightly at the insinuation.

"Ha!" I say, laughing nervously, "Well there was this one guy that I caught, but he didn't have any arms, so I don't think we would have worked out.." I add, using Carl's excuse. Just like with me, Maggie lets out a loud, genuine laugh, maybe the first time she had in a long while.

With that, she dropped any relationship talk, easing my thoughts a little and we part ways at the porch. It was time to go check the fence, and Maggie needs to rest because I wasn't kidding about it being a big day. Today would be a supply run day, a big one, thanks to the reinforcements I now had. Anxiety courses through me as I saddle up Chenoa, taking in her warmth and scent. We head out towards the west, the sun grazing our backs.


	17. Chapter 17

**FuchsiaGrasshopper, Thank you! as always you have some of the most enlightening reviews:) I really wanted her to make out like to her, it was just something that had to be done, not some heroic deed and I'm so happy that it transferred well enough:D **

****Thank you, thank you, thank you! To my new followers, and of course the wonderful reviews(: Keep reading! Keep reviewing! & enjoy the next chapter(:**

* * *

"**E**asy girl, easy." I say softly, calming Raven as I lead her out of the rain and into her stall. She has never been a fan of rain, for reasons I really can't fathom. The fact that it's raining at all frustrates me, the clouds moved in with frightening speed and it's been a mixture between raining cats and dogs and sprinkling for about 30 minutes now, with no signs of letting up.

-_We're still going. Don't have a choice, we need medical supplies and formula for Judith. Rain or shine, the run is happening today._

I pour plenty feed in both of their pans, and fill up their water. I leave the stalls open, as well as the big barn door so they have the chance to come and go, just in case I don't come back today. It's not something I like to think about very much, but it's hard not too, especially when we're actually leaving the farm. Down the mountain, was a small city, much like Savannah, it had a rustic charm about it but with modern luxuries, and quite a large population. That's where we will go, and hopefully survive to see the farm again.

I make the journey through the now misting precipitation, stepping under the safety of the porch just in time to watch the bottom fall out of the clouds once more.

"Damn rain, it's been months and you choose _today_ to show up?" I curse mother nature under my breath as I walk into the house, shedding my muddy boots in the tiled foyer. I walk further inside to find Rick, surrounded by the rest of the group, (sucking in a breath as my eyes meet Daryl's) with a map and giving the men, plus Maggie, a quick briefing.

"There's a nasty traffic jam at this bridge," I speak up, pointing at the map, "my jeep and the truck should make quick work of the river bed, it's been dried up since summer." I finish, looking only at Rick.

He nods, redirecting the route to make up for the bridge.  
"Alright, it'll be myself, Glenn, Maggie, Daryl, and Rose will take point," Rick starts laying out the commands like a seasoned general, "she knows the area, what's safe and what's not, we _do not_ leave her sight." He finishes, looking into each of our eyes receiving quiet nods of acknowledgment.

The group disperses to ready themselves for the trip, and I find myself sitting next to Carl and a fast asleep Judith.

"Can I?" I ask quietly to Carl, and he hands her over light as a feather.

I look on at the sleeping baby, feeling the warmth enter my heart, the immediate love I had felt for this child, as well as Carl, had been the deciding factor of letting the group stay. They were my miracles, my renewed faith, my reason to keep going.

"They'll keep you safe. They'll make sure you come back." Carl says matter of factly, "Just be careful, we need you." He adds quietly.

"Hey, I can handle myself out there," I say with a playful nudge, I pause before adding, "I'll never leave you guys."

The conviction in my own voice surprises me, and my heart nearly stops when Carl throws his arms around me. I slowly lift an arm from underneath Judith and wrap it around his small frame, fighting back the tears that had formed in my eyes.

I hand Judith back over to Carl when Glenn and Maggie step into the living room, with dark, serious eyes. I stand, giving them a nod to follow me out to the separated garage toward the back of the house. I unlock the door, rolling the large sheet metal back, revealing a black Jeep Wrangler. It had been my pride and joy back when cars were important. I had made plenty additions to the hardtop, large all terrain tires and a big brush guard garnished with two KC spotlights. We climb in, Glenn chivalrously taking the back seat, and we make our way to front of the house, just as Rick and Daryl pull up in the silver Dodge Ram.

I roll down the window, "Stick close to me!" I call out through the rain, and answered with a nod, we slosh down the muddy drive way towards the big gate.

We drive in relative silence except for the heavy pattering of rain and the occasional random conversation Glenn has a way of coming up with. I check the rear view constantly, making sure Rick and Daryl are still following, until we finally make it to the bridge. I stop, sticking my arm out the window motioning for them to pull up beside me. Daryl sits in the passenger seat as the window rolls down, I clear my throat hoping no one notices the nervousness blushing my face,

"Y'all go first, just in case you need a push, it looks pretty sticky down there now." I say, trying to keep my eyes away from Daryl's, but failing to do so.

They both nod, Daryl keeping his eyes on mine until they pull ahead of me, starting down the steep embankment. I wait until they are safely on the other side before driving down myself, feeling a rush as I power through the muddy river bed in no time, a smirk on my lips as I take the lead again.

"Hey, watch out." I hear Maggie say, pointing toward the bridge, I look over to see 3 walkers stumbling through the graveyard of vehicles.

Not wanting to think about them for long, I look back to the road ahead of us, "They won't follow very far." I say, speeding up just a little.

It seems so odd driving through a big town that is quieter than a cemetary. No people, no other cars, just nothingness, anxiety starts to knot in my stomach the further we go until we reach a very deserted shopping center. The rain is still beating down relentlessly as I back the big Jeep up to the door I intend to use, just in case we should have to make a hasty escape. All three pairs of eyes examine as far as we could see for any signs of 'life', _if you can call it that_, not feeling the least bit relieved that there is none. Yet.

We step out of the vehicle just as Rick comes around to find us. The rain is cold, and coming down in buckets, we're beyond drenched before we make it under the awning over the big doors. I open them, motioning everyone inside quickly, I can't look Daryl in the eye as he hobbles through, still embarrassed of this mornings mishap in the hall.

I pull my machete from its harness on my thigh before I enter, knowing that a bow isn't the most efficient close-range weapon. It's gloomily dark inside, the only light coming in is the overcast sun trickling through the huge skylights and now our flash lights. We move with the stealth of a well-trained hit squad, sticking together in a tight ball formation, watching all angles. We move from store to store, tacking a little cloth on each wall of a cleared space so that we know what is safe to enter when we come back through to actually gather the supplies.

Checking twice, I finally feel it's safe enough to split off so that the items can be found more quickly and it appears Rick does as well as he whistles lightly for us all to circle up.

"Okay, we stay within sight of each other at all times, and no one goes further than what we've cleared," He says, pure authority in his voice, "take what we need and meet back at the door, move quickly and silently."

With that, we separate, them sticking to pairs mostly, as going alone was just too foreign anymore. I step away from the group, going for a particular store that caught my attention on the way through, a small baby boutique. I know it seems petty and downright silly, but Judith needed some of these things. _She needs to be as normal of a baby as one can be in times like these_, my mind rationalizes my judgements as I move through, taking small toys, infant clothes, diapers, and extra bottles and sticking them into my bag. I grab cans of formual and bottles of natural children's medicine, as well as a couple of tubes of diaper rash cream.

- _Jeez you're acting like you have all the time in the world, it's time to get back!_ My thoughts yell at me and I zip my bag closed to shut them up.

I turn to leave when a little shiny box catches my eye, it's silver and engraved with beautifully intricate patterns. I pick it gently, turning it over in my hands before sitting it back on the shelf. I flip the tiny latch down and carefully open it, as I do I hear music play and slam it shut immediately, praying to the Lord that no one,or anything, had heard it.

I pick it up again quickly, intending to put in my bag when I feel a big hand clamp down over my mouth.


	18. Chapter 18

**VanillaKisses96, Yay:) I'm glad that it's coming out that in writing, I haven't come out right and said her age yet, but in my mind she's early twenties, 22 or 23 is how I've always pictured her being and I wanted to give her that motherly instinct over the youngest ones.**

**bluecrush611, You're wish is my command! ;) **

*****Chapter 18 will be in Daryl's POV(Point Of View) folks! I hope it gets the same reaction as last time, enjoy:D*****

* * *

"**S**_hhhh_." I try to hush her slowly and quietly, my lips touching her ear as she struggles against me, "Walker. Far corner." I whisper, turning her body in that direction. I feel her muscles tense, her breath shorten, she's no longer fighting me but actually stepping back closer to my body.

I had watched her go into to the little store alone, and had no intention to follow her until a faint movement caught my eye. The walker had been sitting in a corner, camouflaged in the clothes racks when it caught her smell. With Rose's attention on the box, she didn't have a clue what she had woken up with the music.

Her fright seems to wear off though, as she pushes away from me, turning to give me a nod before sliding the big machete out of the strap on her leg. Then, she all but disappears into the shadows of the store, and I creep in the direction she went. I hear the walker give one good snarl before the stomach turning sound of bone being split fills the room, followed by a solid thud as the body hits the floor. I watch as she steps out, breathing heavy and looks up at me, I notice the dark blood dotting her skin like freckles.

"We're even now." I say, looking back at her.

"Agreed." She replies, giving me a nod before looking away, "about this morning.. I-"

I cut her off before she says anything more to bring up the horrific memory, "_No_, stop." I say.

I don't want to be reminded of the fool I made of myself, just standing there like some 12-year-old boy who had never seen a woman's body and how angry she had gotten. We stand there for a moment longer, my mind begging her to look at me but my pride not willing to give in. My thoughts play through what had happen, how the shadows and light of the hallway had reflected off her tan, toned body, how the fire grew in her eyes the longer I just stood there.

_-Damned idiot. That's what ya are. Coulda said anything, but you just stood there slack-jawed._

"Thank you." She says, after what seems an eternity and quiet as a mouse, and finally, she meets my eyes.

I pull out an old piece of shirt from my back pocket and hand it to her, "For the blood." That's all I say as I turn, heading for the door, but I can't make myself leave, not until I feel her presence close to me again.

-_That girl is gonna get you killed lil bro, you might wanna get your balls back from her and get your head straight._ I hear Merle's voice taunting me.

We meet the others at the door as we planned,

"What happen Rose?" I hear Rick ask as he notices the leftover blood spattered across her cheek.

"Nothing big, just caught me a walker." She replies, glancing to me for a split second. She reassuringly laughs off his concerned voice, none of the reserve showing that she had with me just minutes ago, "So..Anyone score anything really good?" She asks, inspecting what the rest of the group had returned with.

Glenn and Maggie shake their bags, the rattle of what sounds like pills puts a smile on all of our faces, "Oh just the pharmacy." Glenn says, acting like it was no big deal they both had bags full of medicine.

The rest of us can't help but to crack up a little as Rose gives him a big hug and laughs quietly,

"Now _that's_ what I'm talking about!" She exclaims in a hushed voice, "And I found just about everything Judith could need, she'll be set for a few months at least." She adds, a smile coming to her lips.

I see the way she cared for our lil' ass-kicker and Carl, I believe she really does love them like her own, anyone can see it in her eyes.

"Well let's get the hell outta here," I say, unfortunately bringing them back to reality, "this place is startin' to give me the creeps."

They all agree and we head out to the vehicles. The rain has still yet to give up and it soaks us as we load everything into the truck and Jeep. I look over my shoulder to watch Rose moving gracefully through the rain, seeing the last drops of walker blood wash away as she unslings her bow and backpack, placing them in the back of the Jeep, along with the pharmacy we now owned.

-_Quit torturin' yourself. You ain't never gettin' around to the good side on the likes of her_.

I reluctantly listen to the rational part of my brain and I tear my eyes away from her as I step up into the silver truck, shaking the water from my hair. Rick hops in the driver's seat and we're driving now.

Keeping close to Rose's black Jeep, he shakes his head, "How the hell did that walker slip by us.." He asks as more of a question to himself.

"Checked the damn place twice, we couldn't have done anythang any different." I say, trying to get his thoughts off of it.

The conversation drifts into silence after that, only the rain and windshield wipers adding the background noise. I watch the terrain change as we roll along, spotting the occasional lone walker and wondering how it got there. I never think about who they were or what they did, no point in it. They're not human, or anything close to it, just another mindless thing looking for its next meal.

-_How close had we been to being just like that in our months after the prison? Pretty damn close. Don't take it for granted now._ My mind scolds me.

It was true though, I may not notice it but I did. Every second chance we find ourselves in, I take everything I can, not thinking about how precious it is to the group or even to myself.

-_You gotta thank her. Let her know you're not just using her. She deserves that at least._ I talk myself into it before pride gets the better of me, and make the decision to tell as soon as I get her alone at the farm.

-_If you ever get her alone after what all happened today_.

I shut my thoughts out as we arrive back at the jammed bridge. The water is now flowing through the winding river bed, not very deep but still enough to make Rick doubt the ability of the truck.  
We pull up to Rose's open window, "Go down at an angle, to the left it looks a little more shallow, don't worry I'm right behind you ." She says with an assuring smile, and Rick does as instructed, driving at an angle down the soggy embankment. We sink into the mud, but still make it through to the other side, to only find ourselves dug in even deeper as we try to climb.

We both feel the truck lurch forward and look back to see a black mass pushing the big truck up the steep river bank, throwing clods of and grass mud behind it. I hear Rick let out the breath he was, no doubt, holding the whole time, because I do the exact same. We watch Rose climb the rest of the bank with no problem, throwing mud all over the silver truck as she takes lead again. Rick gives a small laugh and I shake my head, both of us knowing the mud-slinging was no accident.

"She's somethin' else." Rick says, eyes glued to the windshield.

-_Ain't that the truth. _


	19. Chapter 19

**VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! :) I hope every one is having a wonderful holiday season, God is great! Thank you all so much to all the ahhh-mazing reviews and new followers, welcome, welcome(: **

*****Warning, this chapter will most likely be a little shorter than the others, but I plan to make it BIG! & it's back to Rose's POV, enjoy ladies and gents!*****

* * *

-_**H**__e saved you, you're even now.. He said so himself. _My mind went on relentlessly as we drove through the still pouring rain, not even registering the conversation Glenn and Maggie are consumed in.

I can still feel his body against mine, his breath caressing my ear, and the residual chills to begin run ramped through my body again. _Ugh! That's enough! _I physically shake my head, attempting to shake the ridiculous thoughts right off my mind. I focus on anything but thinking, tuning into to Maggie explaining to Glenn how to tell what the complicated names on the bottles worked for. I know nothing of the matter, but it's interesting enough to keep my mind quiet for the short ride we have left.

"Home, sweet home!" Glenn shouts from the back sweet, giving us a big grin in the rear view mirror.

I, myself, have personally never been more happy to see the old white house, adorned with navy blue shutters and big oak door. The slatted porch rails becoming a strong hold for the ivy that has veined its way almost to the hand holds. I breathe a deep sigh of relief, and smile,

"Good job y'all, thank you so much." I say, giving them both a hug, "We'll put everything on the table and sort through it later." I add, dismissing myself to retrieve my pack and bow that is still in the back of the Jeep. As turn the corner of the vehicle, I'm sort of shocked when I see Daryl standing there. The big crossbow slung across his back, hands in his pockets, and looking down at the ground like it was truly fascinating, until he noticed my presence.

I say nothing to him, just open the door and begin picking up my things, "Uhh Rose.." Daryl begins, an unusual uncertainty laced all throughout his very southern accent, "I want to talk with ya.. if you got time."

I stop moving, but keep my eyes locked on my bow, "Yeah," I say slowly, "of course, what's up?" I add, trying to keep my voice steady as look up at him with a casual expression.

His hand goes to the back of his neck, nervously massaging it for a moment before dropping back to his side, "Not here." He finally answers, completely throwing me off.

"Well where then?" I ask, this time with a bit of attitude.

He just looks down at me with those deep blue eyes that seem endless, "Barn," he says. I give him a skeptical look until he finally adds, "just trust me, it's important."

Without another word from me, he turns away and stalks off toward the house. _Lord, grant me some patience, because if I ask for strength, I might actually do some damage. _I pray silently, looking up into the milky sky as I finish grabbing my pack and make my way to the house.

"Carl!" I call out, pulling off my boots. I see him round the corner, a smile coming to his and my face both. I ruffle his hair, getting a playful punch to the arm, "Check this out." I say, unzipping my book bag, revealing all the baby stuff I had managed to fit in all the compartments.

His eyes grow wide as he sees the formula and medicine, "Rose, this is great!" He says, hugging me quickly before dragging me into the living room. Once there, I see Carol holding little Judith as she was snuggles into her arms. "Carol, look at all the supplies Rose found for her, she'll be ready to go for months." Carl says, showing the small woman the full pack as he sits next to her. Carol's gray-blue eyes meet mine and she gives a sincere smile, nodding in approval; which, for whatever reason, makes my heart ache the tiniest bit. I simply give her a smile back, and turn toward the direction of the kitchen, going anywhere to get away from the feeling.

I find myself strangely alone in the dimly lit kitchen. I take a pear out of the ceramic bowl atop the island in the middle of the floor, biting into its juicy flesh as I lean against the sturdy counter top. I stand there for what seems a long time, just eating and thinking about the barn, the talk, Daryl when I hear footsteps approaching. My head turns in the direction of the noise, and my eyes meet Rick's.

"Looks good." He says, observing the ripe, half-eaten pear in my hand.

I nod, pointing toward the bowl, "Help yourself." I reply.

He picks one up, biting into it and almost seems taken aback from it, I give him a curious look, kind of cocking my head to the side until he finally swallows and speaks, "It's been a very long time since I had fresh fruit." He says, looking at the pear as if it were made of gold. I give a small snicker, my mouth still full of my last bite. I clear my throat, looking at him with amusement,

"Well we have a few different fruit bearin' trees in the orchard," I say, pausing for a second before listing what we have to choose from when the seasons call for it. "But, I have plenty dried fruit saved up, it's in the pantry. Help yourself to whatever you'd like, you should know that by now." I finish, placing a hand on his arm without noticing. I pull it away a little to quickly, and immediately feel stupid for doing so. He doesn't seem to have noticed as he turn toward the pantry,

"Uhh Rick, thank you. For.. today," I say, hardly managing to put a cohesive sentence together in my jumbled mind, "I would have never been able to do it alone." I say, choosing to stop while I was ahead.

Rick turns his gorgeous eyes back to me, finding mine with intensity, "We owe you a debt we'll probably never be able to pay fully, and how much you care about us, about Carl and Judith, I could never do or say enough to show my appreciation." He says, both hands gently positioned on my arms. A tear rolls down my cheek and before I can stop myself, I throw my arms around him. Surprised for a moment, his arms down enclose around me too, holding me tight. We stand like that for only a second before I pull away, wiping the dampness from my face and giving a quick apology before I walk out of the back door, rain pelting down on me.

I walk to the barn, arms wrapped around myself, contemplating what had just happen. _You looked weak, looked like just some whiny girl in front of him_. I scold myself, my anger and frustration growing with every step.

By the time I reach the bar, I drenched. I'm leaving drips of water as I make my up to the loft, a draft sending chills racing up my spine. I stop at the landing, finding what I'm looking for laying on his cot, listening to the rain until he hears me step closer.

"Little old to be playin' in the rain, dontcha think?" He Daryl says sarcastically.

"Ha, you're a comedian." I spit back at him, "What's so important?" I ask, giving him an icy glare.

He stands, pulling the blanket up with him and holds it out to me, "Here, ain't no sense in gettin' sick. You ain't no good to anyone laid up." He says, pushing the blanket at me. I take it, still glaring, and pull it around my shoulders as I sit down on the hard planks of the floor.

I look up to him still standing, "Well?" I ask expectantly.

"Well," He begins, grunting as he sits down a little ways across from me, "Thank you. Really. I don't want you to thank we're usin' you, or I take what you're doin' for us for granted, cause I ain't." He says, getting amusement I'm sure from the look on my face,

-_No matter how many times he says it, I don't think I can react any differently than having a minor heart attack._

_"_I remember what you said, about bein' a little grateful for what you're givin' us, and I am. Rose.. I am happy you let us in. You... you saved us." He finishes, looking away from me and down to the floor, amusement no longer playing in his eyes.

I scoot forward a little, closing the space between us like I had done so many times, but this time it's intentional. I have no idea what to say, what to do, but I have to do something besides sitting there looking like a damn fool. "Daryl.. I.." Nothing. That's exactly what my brain is giving me.

_-Ohh now you decide to shut up? _ I think, inwardly cursing my mute thoughts.

"Thank you.. for telling me." I say as I put my palm up to my face, completely lost, how he always manages to do this to me I'll never, ever understand. "and you're welcome. You're all welcome."

He finally looks back to me, an understanding expression on his. "How'd you learn to shoot?" He asks, to my relief, changing the subject.

I fiddle around with the old blanket, not looking at him, "My grandfather. He taught me to shoot, hunt, and a little bit a tracking." I say, "and.. how to make a few different types of snares." I add, grimacing from the memory of the wire embedded in Daryl's ankle.

Pain also flashes through his face, no doubt as he can still feel the injury. "Impressive. Didn't take ya for the outdoorsy type of girl." He says, looking at me.

I scoff, giving him a laugh, "Looks can be deceiving."

He nods, a tiny smile coming to his lips, vanishing just as quickly as it appeared. This happens many times more as we sit in the loft for what seems like hours, and I relish every little smile I can get. We talk about nothing and anything else that comes to mind, both us trying to keep other thoughts at bay and while nothing physically intimate happens, I feel closer to Daryl than I had even when I could feel his heartbeat as he held my body against his in that little store. I feel my heart leap with every short bout of eye contact or seeing how passionate he is when he talks about hunting and tracking or even when he's telling me about his older brother.

_-You are digging your hole as deep as you can, aren't you?_ My little rational voice asks with frustration. _I mean, why don't you just go ahead and hop in, do us both a favor._

I shut out the voice, for the first time, completely caught up in our moment.

* * *

**Oooohh, I don't even know where this is going yet, but did Rose FINALLY get an actually _moment_ with Daryl Dixon? Lucky girl, hahahah;) Leave lots of reviews, tell me what YOU think!**


	20. Before Chapter 20

**deanandjo4ever1, I think you can read my thoughts! ha! thank you so much for your amazing review and I'm terribly sorry you thought I had posted the new chapter but this time it's forreal! **

**FuchsiaGrasshopper, I know it seemed kinda cheesy, but I had to! and I had a lovely/stressful Christmas as usual aha! **

*****OK everyone, Rose is finally back after missing a few days:( I hope y'all enjoy the new chapter, remember to leave LOTS of reviews:D*****

* * *

** I** open my eyes to see the barn loft lit only by a small lantern. I hear crickets chirping their nightly melody just outside, and feel the warmth of the blanket wrapped around me along with the soft padding of the cot underneath me.

-_Wait, what the hell?_

I sit up stiffly on the squeaky cot, rubbing the sleep away from eyes so I can better take in my surroundings.

-_How did fall you asleep talking to Daryl?! Did he move me onto the cot?_

Just the thought of him carrying me to the cot from where we had sat and talked for hours sent a wave of chills racing through my body, followed by the burning of embarrassment. I look around, seeing no sign of Daryl whatsoever.

-_Great. As if having to be carried to bed wasn't bad enough, he leaves me too._

I toss the old blanket to the side and stand up, stretching the tired out of my muscles. I peer up at the skylight, seeing the blackness dotted with millions of stars. With a sigh, I make my way down the steps to hear the heavy hooves of Chenoa walk into the barn.

"How are we ever gonna get out of this mess?" I say when I meet her, running my fingers through her grayish mane.

She responds with a little snicker, tossing her head up and down. I scratch behind her ears for a second and climbing back on the steps again, I jump up on her big back. We walk out into the starlit paddock, and I look over to the house to see light illuminating only one window.

-_What time is it? How long was I asleep?_

My mind muses tiredly as my body feels the rhythm of Chenoa's footsteps around the grassy pen. I search for movement on top of the RV and only see a dark figure sitting in the chair, relentlessly scanning the pastures. I wonder on for few seconds more about whose shift it is and finally decide to go find out myself since I have nothing better to do.

I open the gate, still riding the big mare, and cross the short distance to the old camper. A quick whistle up and flashlight is on me,  
"What are you doing?" I hear the scratchy voice, but barely can recognize who it belongs to.

"Who's up there?" I ask, as they take the flashlight off of me, allowing my night vision to return.

"It's Rick.. Where have you been?" He asks, concern in his voice.

-_He sounds kind of sick, or maybe just tired. It had been one hell of day for all us._

"Fell asleep in the barn.. Talkin' to Daryl I guess.." I reply slowly, not wanting to beat around the bush too much. "What time is it?" I ask, looking back up to his silhouette.

"2:30." He answers, turning his head toward the horizon.

"I'm gonna ride out a little ways, the moon is getting bright, but give me a signal if you see anything." I say, nudging Chenoa around toward the big pasture.

"Don't go too far and be careful." He calls to my back.

Riding through the moonlit night, all my senses become overly active. I'm aware of the sound Chenoa's hooves make on the still soggy earth, how rhythmic her breathing is. I can smell the rain dampened grasses and trees, feel the moist dew settling over my skin. I see the lights and contrasts in everything illuminated in the white moon.

Without realizing where I had ended up at first, I recognize the mended fence. It's still holding strong, and so are the memories it brings with it. Seeing it for the first time and all the worry and fear that came with it, but how it now brought me joy that this group had found their way here. My thoughts then wander to the memory of,only a few short days ago, when Carl and I had been found by two walkers outside the fence.

-_This spot holds so many emotions, I guess that's why I'm drawn to it. Hopelessly attached to what memories it holds._ I think to myself, letting those emotions overcome me after what seemed like so long.

I lay my upper body over Chenoa's wide back, inhaling her scent deeply. A single tear rolls down my cheek, hitting her white fur. That's all it takes, and before I know it I have my face burrowed into her mane, quietly sobbing, relieving all the pent-up sadness, anger, and frustration until not another tear can purge itself from eyes.

I lift my head up, feeling the dull ache starting to pound its way through my skull and look around with blurred, damp eyes. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, I quickly square myself away as best I can, and nudge Chenoa onward to wherever she takes me. I yawn, feeling stiff and exhausted.

-_Jake. He would know what to do. He surely wouldn't cry._ Tears brim in my eyes at his memories, but I blink them away, forcing myself to stay strong like he would want.

We're almost at the barn now, I gently pet the big mare, leaning forward to give her a scratch in her favorite spot. I hop off, and grab her halter, finally locking her into her stall. I then go out into the paddock to find Raven, when a dark statuesque figure catches my attention. It's not moving, just posted up on the fence, but clearly human. I see Raven to the left of the silhouette, eating a bit of grass.

_-That's not like her to be so calm around someone she doesn't know._ My thoughts wander back to my bow sitting idly on the floor of the loft, and how my hands long for its safety now.

_-That's enough of being so scared, it's time to stand up for yourself Rosa. You're a Montgomery, act like one._ My brother's voice ringing through my head motivates me enough to call out to whoever was standing there.

"Hey! Who is that?" I call out just loud enough for him or her to hear me.

Raven's head jerks up from her patch of grass as she finally notices my presence. She snorts, tossing her head around as she trots over to me. I'm still paying attention to the now moving shadow.

-_At least it's alive. I think._

As he steps into a sliver of moonlight, I see the crossbow slung over his broad back, how his messy hair seems to be glistening with sweat, and when I finally catch a glimpse of his face, fear catches fire in me. I step back in the shadows of the barn, keeping my eyes locked onto the human form pushing Daryl along.

Raven steps in front of me for an instant, giving me the chance to flee into the barn. I climb the stairs two and three at a time, making it to loft and searching frantically for the black bow hidden in the shadows.

"Where'd ya go lil' girl? I hear a husky voice ask. Definitely not Daryl's. I cringe for a moment at the thought of who this person is, and if they can get the jump on Daryl, they're no one to mess around with.

I finally spot the faint outline of my bow, sitting not far from the cot. I creep over the weary old wooden planks, and pick it up with lithe fingers.

"Don't be scared now, just wanna have a chat with you and you're little boy toy here." The unknown man speaks again, menace in his voice as he adds, "that little strip was ours. And y'all stole from us. We wanted it back, but now that I see your sweet little set up, I might have to take it for myself." He says, amusement playing through his deep voice.

Anger flashes through me at his insinuation and how I had been so careless. I step slowly down the stairs now, hearing his voice moving farther back in the barn. Chenoa snorts loudly, and stamps her hooves, sensing this was no friendly visitor. My prayer of the noise distracting him is answered and I step off the last stair unseen and silently raise my bow. Hiding myself in the recesses of the barn and its shadows, I see his back is to me.

"Now, girly. You listen good, I'm gonna give you to the count of three to show yourself or this piece of trash will be the first to go." He practically spits the words.

With anger and adrenaline still pumping throughout my system, my blood starts to boil. Yet, everything seems to stop cold when I hear a pistol being cocked back, ready to fire. He turns now, Daryl shielding him. My heart pounds even harder as I see his badly bruised face, the blood trickling down his chin from his busted lip.

"One.." He takes a step closer to the patch of moon light coming through the open skylight.

-_Just a little closer to the light you dumb bastard, come on._

About 20 seconds go by before I hear him again,  
"That's two lil' girl, ya gonna save your man here or not?" He calls out, taking another step and this time they're close enough, his surly face illuminated by the milky light.

My mind shuts down, going completely void of thoughts and emotions. I draw the arrow back, and with the string cammed over, I rest the fetching just in the corner of my mouth. I line the sights up with the mans head, the only part of him not obstructed by Daryl's body and exhale deeply and slowly.

"Three." I whisper in unison with his bellowing voice as they finally step into the patch of light.


	21. Chapter 21

**Theta-McBride, Thank you sooo much! & we're about to find out:)**

*****Hello my lovely followers, favs, and reviewers:D It feels so good to be back in the groove of things again.. Ahhh home, sweet home hah!(: anywho, I want to give a shout out to our ****_47_** **followers! Y'all are my reason to keep writing!*****

***P.S. This chapter is Daryl's point of view! Enjoy;)**

* * *

**I** remember how her body felt resting in my arms as I lay her down on the cot. I remember how we had sat in the loft and talked for a good 2 hours or more before exhaustion from the days events claimed her. Her smiling face, her musical laughter, how she was so animated when she told her stories, all of these things play on my repeat in my mind.

I had stayed with Rose a long while after she fell asleep, cleaning my crossbow as best I could, until I heard something out of place below us. I slung the bow over my shoulder and headed down the stairs, listening intently as I went. I gave Chenoa a pat on the neck as I walked by, climbing over the paddock fence. I looked up at the moon who was trying vainly to make an appearance through the slowly dispersing clouds, and then everything else is completely blank.

I open my eyes to see a heavy-set man, pacing back and forth. I look around, noticing the pounding from the back of my skull growing intensely worse. I see the bat, but with my hands bound behind me and the concussion setting in, I'm no better than a sitting duck.

The cold water dumped on my face wakes me, and I'm hoisted up and led in the direction the barn. I feel the barrel of the gun digging into my bruised ribcage. I could barely see anything through my swollen eyes, and I could taste the blood coming from my lips. I black out again, coming to at the sound of Rose's voice.  
-_No. Please don't come over here, just leave damnit._ My mind begs her to not do anything stupid.

"Now we're gettin' somewhere." The man behind me said.

**************************

I hear the faint snap of a bow string, and feel the hold of the man fall away from me as he thuds to the barn floor. I turn and look down at him, watching the pool of blood grow larger, from the arrow lodged clean in the middle of his forehead.

"Are you okay?" I hear her ask worriedly. I turn back, stepping in front of the body. She crosses the space quickly, looking me up and down. Her small hands find my face, I wince even under her delicate touch as she uses her sleeve to wipe away the blood on my lip. I pull away from her, not wanting her to see me like this anymore. I immediately regret my decision when the pained look flashes across her face.  
It quickly passes as she sees the man lying there, her own arrow projecting from his skull.

"I.. He's dead." She begins trembling as she speaks, "I..I-I killed him. I killed a living.. person." I see the glimmer of a tear find it ways down her cheek and my heart jumps. "But he was going to kill you..I.. I had to. I couldn't let him hurt you." Now she looks up to me, those big green eyes growing more tired and sad by the second, I take a step towards her, and she drops to her knees.  
"_No, no, no_ I have to help him." She says, anger slipping into her voice, and begins to crawl towards the corpse. Before she gets far, I grab her around her narrow waist and pull her back to me. She struggles for a short moment before collapsing into me, burrowing her face in my shirt.

"You did what you had to." I say, placing my hand uncertainly on her head, holding her closer to me. We sit like this for a long time, until her sobs let up a little and she looks up to me, wiping away the tears.

"I'm sorry." She says, emotions warring in her eyes. As she pulls away from me to stand, I don't pull her back like I want to.

-_She needs time. Give her space_. My mind says, keeping me away from her as she walks over to Chenoa's stall.

I hear inaudible words spoken to the big mare, as Rose's lithe hands run over the horses face and neck, stopping to scratch behind her white ears. I see her mouth move again, and then she's walking back towards me, holding out her hand.

"Come on, we need to get your face cleaned up." She says gently, looking into my eyes. I stand without taking her hand, getting a flash of her usual fire, before she turns taking the stairs first. "Sit." She commands, pointing to the cot once we make it to loft.

I scoff off her orders, sitting on the floor just by the old cot, leaning back on it. I watch her as she rummages through the shelves and boxes until she comes up with a first aid kit. Mocking anger comes over her features as she turns and sees me disobeying her once again. She just shakes her head as she folds her long legs underneath her, sitting directly in front of me,

"Here, look up." She says, her voice becoming shaky as I look her in the eye.

"Ehh.. Damnit." I wince, swearing away the burning from the alcohol she rubs over my cut eyebrow.

She gives a small laugh, trying to hide her smile,"Sorry, sorry.." She says, continuing to bandage my cut before moving on to my nose. "So it's two to one now, right?" She asks, looking back to my eyes for a second before smiling.

_"_Hmmf, whatever." I say, moving my eyes beyond her, studying a small critter making its way across the floor.

"It's okay, I won't tell a soul." She replies, finishing my nose up with a little salve and bandage. She picks the salve tin up again, looking away from me. "We'll this will help your lip heal a faster.." She says, putting it in my hand.

I hold her small hand in mine, but she doesn't pull away like I'm expecting. She just looks up to me, meeting my eyes with intensity. Her hands move to my face, pulling mine to hers gently but quickly enough to catch me completely off guard. Her lips are warm and soft, they way the move beneath mine seems as natural as breathing.

-_She's breakin' every rule you have you idiot. YOU'RE breakin' every rule you have! _I shut out the screaming thoughts, consumed in her closeness.

She pulls me closer, and now my hands are around her torso, pulling her onto my lap, our kissing growing more urgent. Then, as if turning a switch, something sparks inside of her, and she pulls away from me slowly. I find her looking back at me with reluctance, and the smoldering fire still playing in her green eyes.

"I.. I'm sorry.." She stumbles over the words, her fingers touching her lips.

I look on at her with surprise, getting a small smile to cross her lips. As she stands, she sticks her hand out to me once again, "We need to tell the others." She says, and this time I take her hand.


	22. Chapter 22

**Theta-McBride, Yes! Finally! I've been trying to put it off but I just couldn't anymore, hah! **

**VanillaKisses96, aksdhf;ejf! I felt the same way writing it:P Thank you so much!**

**deanandjo4ever1, thank you very, very much:) I hope to keep it up, because I honestly have NO clue where I'm going to end it at :( **

**FuchsiaGrasshopper, I'm so happy you're back! I was away for a few days too:( drove me crazy! I'm trying to really get into what makes all the characters tick now, so I hope it all comes out the way I plan. I'll need your excellent reviews of course!**

*****Happy (almost) New Years everyone! Y'all please be safe with whatever you're doing this new year, and always be thankful! Now to the next chapter... (:*****

***P.S. Rose's POV (don't want any confusion) Enjoy my darlings!**

* * *

-_You're bat-shit crazy. Lost your mind. Gone completely insane Rose. _My mind scolds me continuously, but my body is still reeling from the kiss.

I feel Daryl walking close behind me, but I dare not look back at him. What I had done in that loft was so unlike anything that the Rose before this would do, it was frightening yet exhilarating.

-_OK enough. Time to be serious. Who was that man? How did he follow us all the way back without alerting someone of his presence._

The thoughts numbed me, wiping away the residual feelings of Daryl's lips. Had I not woken up when I did, called out to the shadow in the paddock, Daryl would have surely been killed. Or Rick, or-_my body shakes all over at the thought_- Carl and Judith might have gotten hurt.

_-No. I'll have to be dead before either of them are touched._

"Daryl.." I say quietly, still walking toward the house, the horizon beginning to glow in front of us.

"Hmm?" He replies, taking a step further, coming to my side.

"Back there.. I.." I begin, nervously biting my thumb nail, "just hope it doesn't change anything." I finish, not knowing what else to say to possibly justify what I had done to him, or myself.

-_Won't change anything? Ha. You better be glad he can even look at you anymore._ My thoughts spit at me, making my eyes drop to the ground as I feel the burn of tears start to rise. -_Quit being a baby! You're not gonna cry in front of him anymore_.

The tears slowly ebb their way back, my vision correcting itself once more.  
"Stop." He says, "what happen, happen and you ain't gon' lose sleep over it lil' girl."

I scoff at the nickname, not saying anything more until we reach the house,  
"Alright, no one has to know about me savin' you again," I say, giving him a devilish smirk, "I just found you out the paddock, after I had.."

My voice drops away, fear and anger slamming into me once again. I shake it off as I best I can, but I can't finish my sentence. Unable to hide the sadness in my eyes, I simply nod at Daryl to follow me. We go, shutting the door quietly. I hear something faint from the direction of my kitchen.

-_Rick, hopefully. I hadn't seen him on the RV when we passed_.

I turn the corner, stepping into the open kitchen to see Rick holding Judith trying to make her a bottle. Quickly setting my bow down, I run over to him, taking the bottle from his hands. He gives me an appreciative nod, which I reply with a small smile. Once I have to bottle warmed and shaken to perfection, I hand it back to him, and he hardly gets it to Judith's mouth before she hungrily begins drinking it down.  
With Judith taken care of, Daryl finally steps out of the shadows, letting his face be seen.

"What the hell is that?" Rick asks, his face twisting with concern.

"Some guy, said he was from the town we got supplies," Daryl begins, still standing, "followed us here, jumped me on the far side of the barn. Damn pus-" he pauses, catching himself, "coward used a bat, Rose got back, found him in the barn." He looks at me, sadness flashing though his eyes, "tried comin' after 'er. She shot him, then she found me outside."

Rick looks at me, I give him a simple nod, looking away from his blue eyes.

"One guy? He saw half our group up there." Rick says, I'm sure pondering if the man had been desperate or just stupid.

"He said _we_." Daryl says darkly.

I look at him now, fear coursing through me now, he must've noticed because he starts to step towards me but stops himself in Rick's presence.

-_We? I don't ever remember the man saying we. But no one person could be that stupid to see a group and come without a good amount of backup, right?_

I look back at Rick, he's looking down at Judith's small face now.  
"Well we can't interrogate him. So hopefully he's the only one that followed us here." He says, looking back at me.

I clear my thought, attempting to swallow some of the fear,  
"We'll double up everything. Watches. Runs and sweeps of the whole property." I say, trying to keep my voice steady as I look between the two, "this is still my farm, and I'll be damned if I lose it now." I finish, hoping I sound strong.

The expression on the men's faces gives me a bit of reassurance, and they both nod their acknowledgment of my new orders. Daryl turns to head up the stairs, still limping slightly on his ankle, in what I hope is the direction of the bathroom to get cleaned up better. I look back around to Rick and Judith who is now sleeping soundly in her father's arms,

"You need to get some rest." I say, sitting down at the big table. He looks up to me, laughing lightly. "What?" I ask.

"You. Been through what you have tonight, but you can still come in here and tell everyone to get some rest while you stay up." He replies, pausing a moment, "Are you alright?" He finally asks, genuinely caring if I really was.

I look away, fiddling with the small plant in the middle of the table, I let out a sigh, "Honestly? No." I say, looking him in the eye, "but I'm getting better." I finish. As I stand, turning toward the stairs, I look over my shoulder back to his figure sitting in the chair, "You should really ask yourself that question, Rick. And be honest." Leaving him with that, I take to the stairs.

As I round the corner to the bathroom, searching for any sign of Daryl, Glenn comes out of his and Maggie's room, "Oh!" I exclaim, startled by his sudden presence, "Jeez Glenn, a little warning next time?" I ask sarcastically.

He laughs quietly, "Sorry Rose, I just heard footsteps. Is everything OK?" He asks, worry flashing through his brown eyes.

-_You should wait for everyone to wake. They need to hear it from you at the same time._ I reluctantly listen to my thoughts, knowing it's for the best but not liking it.

"Everything's alright Glenn, I'll talk to everyone later." I say, giving him what I hope is a reassuring smile.

He seems to buy it, but just only, as he nods and walks back into the bedroom, closing the door easily behind him. I turn, once again trying to find Daryl. Yet, as always, he finds me first. I see him coming out of the bathroom, steam following close behind. He's wearing an old pair of faded jeans that I believe could have been my brothers and nothing else. I had never taken notice to how muscular he is, the way the bulky muscle strains and flexes in his arms, how his chest is so defined and adorned with a small tattoo where his heart would be underneath.

-_Stop staring. Stop staring. Use your words, do anything but keep staring! _My mind yells at me, but I'm stunned and caught completely off guard. _Oh what the hell? You can look just a second longer._

_"_Hey, peep show's over asshole." He says, mocking me with a devious smirk.

Thankful for him finally speaking, I'm able to snap out of my trance and give him an award-worthy glare, "Peep show? Please," I scoff, trying to keep the burning embarrassment at bay, "I've seen better at a zoo, farm boy." I finish, giving him an equally mean smile.

He laughs quietly, stepping toward me, coming so close I can barely catch my breath. The swelling in his face has gone down but starting to badly bruise, I gently run my fingers over the quickly darkening marks, but Daryl grabs my hand in his, slowly pushing it back to me. "You OK?" He asks, looking down at me.

-_Oh how I hate his 'bad boy/tough guy' act sometimes. Just like a guy. _I say to myself, but the frustration passes quickly as I look up at his intense gaze.

"I'm fine. I'll be fine." I answer in a small voice, looking away from him.

He lets go of my hand finally, letting it fall back to my side, "I know you will be. Don't have muchofa choice anymore." He says, sighing and stepping back from me.

My body screams in protest, wanting him to be so close to me again, like how he held me in the loft- _No. You can't think like anymore. Not right now. _ This time I let out a breathy sigh, massaging the bridge of my nose, as I look up to see him walking away from me, pulling a shirt over his head. "Get some rest before sunrise. We all got a helluva day comin' up." He calls quietly, not bothering to spare a parting glance.

"Ughh." I let out a frustrated groan as I climb the stairs to my room. I change into an oversized T-shirt before collapsing on my bed, letting myself sink into far away dreams.


	23. Chapter 23

**Y'all, I feel like a big pile of crap for not posting this waaayyy sooner:( I have had probably the worst, the most painful, and miserable case of writer's block known to writer-kind! So I gravely apologize if this chapter isn't quite up to standards:( I will make up for it! I hope y'all enjoy & don't forget reviews!**

* * *

"**R**ose?" I faintly hear a light voice calling my name, dragging me away from my dreams, "Rose, breakfast is ready." Now I sit up from my bed, rubbing my eyes to see Beth standing at the doorway.

"Oh crap, I'm sorry Beth what time is it?" I ask, noticing how brightly the sun was shining through the windows.

She takes a step in, "I guess around 8 or so." She answers me, uncertainty in her voice.

I look at her with curiosity, "Is everything alright?" Worry starting to creep through my body, "Everyone is okay?" I ask, pulling myself out of the cozy blankets.

"Yeah, we're doin' fine. Glenn just said you'd be talkin' to us today.." She answers me timidly, questions in her eyes.

I'm pulling on jeans now, "Yeah, just gettin' the house together." I say, taking a step towards her. "Some things happened last night, but I don't want any of you worry, okay?" I finish, giving her a reassuring look.

"We trust you. You're one of the good ones." She says back, a smile complimenting her doll-like features. I return the smile, unable to stop myself from giving her a quick, tight hug before excusing myself to the bathroom.

"I'll be down in just a sec!" I call as I close the door.

-_Ugh, you're a mess._ I think to myself as I look down and see Daryl's blood still staining my hands, then to the mirror to see the black tumbleweed that had formed on my head.  
-_Oh well. Worry about it later, no time for it now._

I quickly throw it up into a messy ponytail, rinse my hands and face off and head down the stairs. My stomach instinctively begins to growl as the sweet smell of ham wafts from the kitchen into the dining room. First thing my eyes meet though are Daryl's, as he props himself against the far wall, staying as far from the action as possible. I give him a small genuine smile followed by a more playful smirk at his obvious discomfort, he rolls his eyes slightly and gives me a nod. I quickly notice the purple and black, marring his face, is showing quite blatantly now, which I can feel is setting the whole group ill at ease.

Next, I find Beth and Maggie putting together plates and give them both a good morning and a smile. While Beth returns the gesture, Maggie only looks on at me with worried eyes. I give her a nod, and signal everyone to grab a seat.

-_OK Rose, they trust you. They're the closet thing you got to family now, don't let them down._ I repeat mentally, taking a deep breath as I look around at all the dark, questioning eyes meeting mine.

"Daryl was attacked last night." I say firmly, feeling the tension rise to unbearable levels in the room, "by a man who said that the shops we ran were his.." I continue, trying to keep my eyes away from Daryl's swollen ones, ".._but_ he's dead now. There was no chance to question him, or find out his story, and that was a mistake made on my part." I look now at Rick, he gives a reassuring nod, understanding what I had to do. "He did hint around about a group though, saying '_we_ want it back'.. but no one can vouch for how true that is. We can only hope there's nobody else, and prepare best we can in case there happens to be." I finish, sinking back into my seat, feeling physically and mentally drained.

"Some.. _Man?_ Who followed us all the way back, _attacked_ Daryl?" Maggie asked in disbelief, looking to me for an answer. I simply nod, not knowing what else to say. "Well what did _ONE_ guy have planned for the rest of us?" She asks again, anger seeping into her voice as she holds Glenn's hand.

I open my mouth to speak, still unsure what exactly would come out, when a deep voice comes from across the table to save me,

"Who knows. What ever it was, wadn't gonna be good for any of us. He seemed like he knew what he was doin' with me." Daryl says, not keeping his eyes on anyone person for long. "Said he liked our set up here, we need to hope now he didn't have no way of communicatin' back to his group..if there was one." He finishes, looking down at his untouched plate.

"Well..We need to do _somethin_'. We can't lose the farm, we can't." I jerk my head up, surprise taking over, when I hear Beth speak up, taking center stage at the table now, "We'll make sure it stays safe, Rose. _I_ can give you our word."

Everyone looks on incredulously at the usually quiet girl, who was now acting like an experienced leader. When the initial shock wears off, they acknowledge the promise Beth had just made, and look to me, each giving a simple nod.

A single nod that tells me they're all with me. A single nod that tells me, "Y_ou're not alone in this._". I barely manage to force back the tears that want vainly to make an appearance as I look at each of them, unable to stop myself from resting on Daryl's just a moment longer.

Although I feel the silence can speak to legions in this moment, I can't stop the words "Thank you." from slipping through my lips in a whisper.

I'm answered with Carl taking my hand, giving it a little squeeze, "You're our family and a family always looks out for one another." He says matter of factly.

"We won't leave you." Glenn adds, giving Carl's word finality, and meaning.

-_The closest thing to family? Not hardly Rose, these people **are** your family._

I look to Daryl, then Rick and Judith, Carol, Beth, Maggie and Glenn, Hershel, and finally to Carl, noticing my eyes growing more dampened with tears as the seconds pass. Once again, the little ember of hope inside of me sparks to life, my faith in this world growing every so slightly.

I'm not alone.


	24. Chapter 24

**You guys are the absolute best group of followers ever! Reading y'alls reviews made me SOOO happy that you liked the last chapter. I've been veering off of the other characters a little trying to make room to develop Daryl and Rose but I realized(thanks to some reviews!)that we definitely need the side characters just as much as the main ones so be expecting more of that to come! I'm starting to fall for our little family now:) Welp, y'all enjoy and tell me what you think:):)**

* * *

** "R**ose.." I hear a voice call behind me but I'm too fixated on tying up the mans body to care who, "Rose, stop. Let go of it."

"_Him." _I say bitterly, gritting my teeth.

"Huh?" The person sounds completely dumbfounded, which causes the anger inside me to soar.

I whip my body around, seeing red and my vision starting to blur with tears, "HIM! He's not an IT! He was a person!" I yell, my body trembling, "And I don't want your help." I spit those last words as if they were poison.

It's only after I wipe away the burning tears that I realize who had just gotten the brunt of my outrage. Daryl stands there, a flash of pain tears through his blue eyes but it's gone like a fleeting thought, his features being stoic once again, "Suit yourself. I'll follow ya to the burn pit." He says, giving me a look that lasts a little too long.

I turn around, grunting at his offer, and begin tying the rope around the burly mans ankles.

-_Don't need anyones help. Sure as hell didn't have any body to help me for ten damn months out here all alone!_ My mind rants on, but as the anger turns into sadness, I regret my words and thoughts.

-_You're acting like a child. You're not alone now, you have no reason to carry this entirely on your shoulders anymore. That's what family is for, Jake or your parents would do the exact same._

"Daryl..I- I'm," I begin to apologize, yet I look back to see only empty space behind me. "Sorry." I mutter the last word to nothing, exhaling deeply as I finish the sinister job.

The ride to the burn pit seems even longer than usual as we share the silence with only the sound of the horses hooves striking the ground and the quietly relentless dragging of the body behind me. I wish, even long, to hear his voice telling me that everything will be alright, that I can't let this man get to me. My mind wonders back to our kiss in the barn, how I had felt so safe in his arms, and now, how I could stay in his embrace forever and be perfectly content. Yet, wishes and longings were childsplay, even more so in this new, hellish world. I shake my head, sighing when I still fail to rid myself of the foolish wants.

"Don't even know his name." I say quietly, more to myself than Daryl, but he moves up to ride beside me.

"You can't think like that," He says to me, "drive yourself crazy."

I sneak a glance over to him, only to find him looking right back at me. My heart flutters and begins to race for a moment until I look away, feeling the flush of blood rushing to my cheeks.

"Daryl.." I say, still wanting him to hear my apology.

He looks ahead now, "Hmm?"

"I.. I'm sorry." I confess, "For what I said earlier in the barn. I do need help.." I pause for instant, taking in a deep breath before letting it out slowly to add, "I just wish I didn't." I finish.

-_There. It's done. He knows you're weak, but it needed to be said. Right?_All the thoughts and questions begin flooding through my brain, and I feel the anger and sadness boiling over again.

"We all need a lil help. Ain't none of us above it, 'specially you." He says back, looking at me seriously before playfully throwing a little ball of unrecognizable material at me, causing me to jerk Chenoa's reins. She lets a snort as she corrects herself, shaking her head at me.

"Sorry, sorry.." I coo at her, patting her neck.

I look up to notice our arrival at the burn pit. I sigh deeply, trying best I can to prepare myself when I feel Daryl's big hand take mine. He was standing by Chenoa now, looking up at me as reassuringly as I figure only Daryl can. I let him pull me down, feeling his hands hold me steady as I hit the soft, grassy earth.

My breathing becomes erratic at his closeness and I seriously scold myself for acting like such a little girl in his presence. I dare a tiny glance up at him, and he gives me a little smirk followed by a short, but so uncharacteristically sweet, kiss on my forehead before releasing me to retrieve the tied up corpse.

While he's occupied, I busy myself gathering the kindling and plenty of kerosene, carrying them to scorched black pit. As I watch him drag the blanket covered man to the edge of the pit, I move to gently take the feet from him, still feeling the need to finish it myself. I grit my teeth, letting the tears fall and watching them darken the wool they hit.

"_Heavenly father_," I begin, not looking at anything but the blanket, "_take this soul with you. Lead him on your righteous path in your kingdom_." I say, finally settling him in, "_Forgive me for my sin Father_." I finish. Stepping out of the shallow hole, I grab the metal container of kerosene and douse the body entirely before bundling all the dry sticks around the figure.

Daryl holds a single book of matches out to me, I take them gently, still feeling the damp, salty tears on my face but I simply don't have the strength to care. Striking one match, I use it to light the rest of the book, until they are blazing in a small ball of light. I finally throw the flame onto the blanketed silhouette, flinching at the instantaneous burst of heat consume my body.

"_God, forgive me_." I whisper, looking up at the clear sky.

"He'll understand." Daryl says from behind me.

I turn to him and watch as pain crosses his strong features at the sight of my red eyes and tear stained cheeks. He crosses the distance between us in easy steps, taking me in his arms. I'm shocked at his boldness for a short moment before I grasp him tightly, burying my face in his plaid shirt, taking in his signature woodsy scent.

"You gotta quit bein' such a baby, lil' girl." I hear him say as he tugs my hair from its ponytail.

I give a small, tired laugh, "Shut up."

The words muffle into his shirt but he still manages to hear and responds with an amused grunt. I pull away, quickly wiping my face as best I can. _Ugh! Is there ever going to be a moment you aren't a blubbering basket case around him?! _My thoughts cascade with accusations and insults but I push them away, choosing to _maybe_ care to listen later.

I sit down, defeated, in the tall grasses at first, but soon find myself laying down, looking up to the cloudless, blue abyss above us. Daryl moves to stand over me, giving me a quizzical look, "Whatya doin'?", he asks in a curious voice.

"Well, one could say I'm lying in the grass," I answer in a sarcastic voice, "but I'm not sure how to translate that your boonedock slang." I finish, giving him a devilish grin as I pat the ground beside me.

"Hmmf." Is all he manages to come back with, and after another short, questioning look and a shake of his head, his body is lying right next to mine, our shoulders touching, my hand caressing his.

I feel giddy all over at how close he is to me, even though we're around each other often, it's never the same as this closeness. The feeling of a mutual want, a need for intimate human contact, is what makes just laying in the grass next to him feel like a heaven-sent moment in time that I wish would last forever. Sadly, the reality of things is never but a few steps behind, and is always quick to knock me off my high horse.

I sigh, closing my eyes for a second longer, "We gotta get back. There's so much to do." I say, reluctantly pushing myself up off the ground.

Daryl is up now too, and walking toward Raven as I take one final glance at the flame engulfed body. I breath out deep and long, wanting to finally rid myself of the guilt. _You're forgiven, you're justified, you did what it took to survive._ I repeat the words, vainly trying to believe them, yet feeling like it will be a lifetime before I actually can.

I turn around, looking at Chenoa staring back at me and Daryl watching me from atop Raven back. "I'm coming, I'm coming." I say to them easily.

"'Bout time." Daryl says, giving me a cross look.

I shoot back with an icy glare, and childishly stick my tongue out as I nudge Chenoa past him. I hear one of his faint grunts from behind me but I keep pushing the big mare until she finally decides to break into a run, and I no longer hear anything at all but the wind rushing in my ears and Chenoa's heavy footsteps pounding the earth hard and fast. I let out a loud, genuine laugh, feeling free, even if it is for only this one moment. Yet, to me, this rare moment is like a drop of water in a parched desert, it gives me life. The feeling of being so alive, when all that seems to exist anymore is death and sorrow, burns through me for a brief moment, but it's just long enough for the flame to catch deep within.

_-It begins._


	25. Chapter 25

**Daryl's POV:**

**Chapter 25**

* * *

"_Daryl_!" I hear Rose's panicked scream echoing through the thick maze of trees, causing me to run faster than I thought possible.

-_Why'd you ever let her go off on 'er own, dumbass?_ My mind chides on as I navigate the woods, ducking and dodging narrow trees and low hanging branches.

Over the sound of my own heart pounding and searing in my lungs, I hear the grunts and growls of the struggle before I see the gruesome scene. As I push past the last brush in my way I see Rose, machete in hand and fighting stance taken, as four walkers surround her. Two are on the ground, with no arms they flop around like fish on land, trying to get back on their feet while the other two are stumbling after her. As she takes one down with a graceful lunge, sending the machete through its skull, I take aim at the second, sending a bolt right through the back of its head, which finally alerts her of my presence.

"Take long enough country boy?" She asks through between heavy breaths.

"Shut up." I bark back, hearing her snicker a little as I turn to reload my crossbow.

I easily put down one of the floppers while she walks over to the other. Her nearness makes the thing go crazy, but she stands her ground firmly, "I'm sorry." is all she says before jamming the black machete deep in the man's forehead.

When all is silent again, I look over at her for a second, "Damnit, you sure know how to get in trouble, don'tcha?" I ask, picking up her bow out of the leaves.

"I was handling it." She replies with fire in her voice.

"Sure, sure lil' girl." I hand over her bow, grabbing her hand as she starts to take it.

I pull her close, wiping the small droplets of blood and sweat off her head, "You OK?" I ask, pulling a twig out of her thick hair.

"Just fine." She says softly.

I notice her whole body shudder and she looks away from me, focusing on the ground. Pulling away from her now, I don't understand the reluctance in her voice and feeling the frustration building as I continue to watch her for a few more seconds, I turn to walk away.

"Daryl.. Wait." I hear from behind me, soft as the breeze blowing by.

"What?" I say back, with a little more anger than I intended.

There are no more words as I feel her small hand take mine, turning my body to face hers. She pins me against a nearby tree, surprising me with such strength for being so small in frame. Now, my mind reels as I feel her lips meet mine again, like nothing else in this world matters anymore. I tangle my fingers through her hair as her arms go around my neck, making it all too easy to lift her up. I spin around, this time pushing her up against the rough bark.  
Instinctively, her legs find themselves wrapped around my waist as my hands find their hold on her toned thighs.  
As the kissing becomes even more heated, our breathing takes on guttural moans of pure want and my legs all but turn in to jello when she pulls away, moving to kiss from my ear down my neck.

"Damnit." I say under my heavy breathing, causing her to give a small laugh, the warm breath travels over the sweat on my neck sending chills racing down my spine.

I pick her up again, laying us down gently on the bed of moss under the tree. As she starts unbuttoning her plaid shirt, she looks up to me, amusement playing in her green eyes and just as she gets to her last button, she stops. My mind screams with anticipation but my mouth stays silent, only cocking my head to give her a questioning look.

"You really thought it'd be that easy?" She says, a small laugh passing her lips.

".. What?", is all my dumbfounded brain manages to mumble out.

She lets out a laugh, but it sounds nothing like her usual laughter, the kind that could make the entire room laugh along with her. "You think a girl like me would ever touch trash like you?" She asks, all too innocently.

Yet, I hear the obvious disgust in her voice. I immediately stand up, leaving her sitting there on the damp ground. My mind whirls, the forest around us spinning at a dizzying speed. Everything begins to blur, I fall to my knees, needing to look into Rose's eyes one more time, hoping she would steady me. When I look back to her though, all I see are the dead, graying eyes of a walker.

* * *

**I** jolt up in the cot, feeling the bile rising in my throat.

-_A nightmare. It was just a nightmare ya damn puss._

Yet, the fear is all too real as I try to lay there a while longer. I have no idea what time it is, and without a moon in the sky to judge from, it makes the night even more of an inky black hole, threatening to suck me back in. I sit back up, running my hands over my sweat soaked hair, trying to chase the images away with memories of Rose.

It had been a long winter. We had a rough time finding much food, but with the livestock and all she had saved up, Rose never failed to get us through even the hardest times. The group spent most of our time and energy bulking up the perimeter fences as best we could, running watch shifts 24/7 just in case the man who had attacked me had some how communicated with his group, if there really was one. I knew that Rose felt responsible for us now, and she always holds the whole weight of our problems on her shoulders, like she owed us an unknown debt. Yet, I also came to know the toll it took on her as we had grown closer through the passing months, yet neither fulling willing to open up like we had that night in this very loft.

I shake my head, willing myself to let it go. All I really know now, is that I needed to see her. See her green eyes full of life, feel her warm skin on mine, like those things were the only way to shield me from my own terrible thoughts.  
I pull on my jacket and boots, still chilled to the bone from the dream. As always, I stop and check on both the mares tucked away in their stalls on my way out. Chenoa watches me leave, giving curious snickers as I shut the door behind me.

Even though spring was just around the corner, the cold of the darkness crept around me. My breath turns into frosty white clouds and I can feel the crunch of frozen dew covered grass underneath my boots. I manage to creep silently through the kitchen door, knowing it was the furthest away from the rooms. Sliding out of my heavy boots and jacket before leaving the kitchen, I feel the warmth of the home replacing the last of the terrible images.

I stalk through the house, remembering where to step to miss the squeaky old boards. As I finally make it to her flight of stairs, I take a deep breath.

-_Damnit__ lil' bro, never seen ya so messed up by one little girly. When are ya gonna pull up those big boy pants on & do right by her?_ I hear Merle's taunting voice every step I take.

Finally making it to the door, I reach to turn the knob but hesitate when I hear the faintest movement from within the room. I almost fall backwards as the picture of Rose's beautiful face marred with death and those lifeless eyes slam through my mind.

-_Stop. She ain't one of them. She'll never be as long as you're alive_. I repeat over and over until the images subside once more.

I turn the old glass knob quietly, and the big door strains on its weathered hinges. Once through the barely large enough crack, I close it, wincing as it groans one final time. Shaking my head, knowing for sure that I had woke her up, but when I turn toward the big bed, she's still laying there turned on her side, eyes closed, with the most peaceful expression on her face.

I decide now that I'd never seen a more beautiful girl in all my life. Without even a hint of the usual worry and pain that her face seems to hold, Rose looks like nothing less than an angel laying in that bed; And I want so badly to go to her, to hold her, but that would mean waking her, and to take her away from such peace would make me more of a devil than Satan himself.

With every ounce of the little self-control I have, I let out a sigh and turn back to the door. I spare one more parting glance back to her, drinking in every detail. The Rose that terrorized me in my nightmare is now but a far away memory, replaced by my approximation of a saving grace laying peacefully in her bed. The women that had saved the only real family I've ever had and managed to find a way to save someone like me too.

This is the women I fell in love with so many months ago.

* * *

**Hey guys! It has been waaaayyy too long, & I know it was so wrong of me to just leave the story like that but I had totally ran out of inspiration :( Anyways, I wanted to make my 1st chapter back from Daryl's POV, & although there's no real action, I really just wanted to go into his mind.. or at least my version of how a tough guy like him can have a soft side too, even though no one would ever know(: I hope y'all enjoyed it, leave lots of reviews! I'm excited about getting the story started again, but I'll need some help!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**(Rose's POV)**

* * *

**_ M_**y watch begins beeping, urging me to wake, but little did it know, I had been up long before the suns' first light hit the horizon. It feels kind of nice to just lay here, everything so silent, so normal. Although, my thoughts are far from normal as I toil over the winter we had managed to get through and how I got to ring in the new year atop Chenoa's back doing our last perimeter check of the night. Yet, I can't ask for anything more, I've been truly blessed with the group stumbling upon my farm.

-_They__ saved you. You got no right to do anything less than that for them._

"I know, I know." I mumble, answering my thoughts out loud, "I'm doin' the best I can."

-_Well__ there's always better._

With that, I all but jump out of my bed. Feeling like I could pass for a patient in a mental hospital, I shake my head and grab a towel, hoping a hot shower can clear my head. I creep down the stairs and dart into the bathroom without waking anyone I know of. As I strip down, I notice how even my skin had paled over the winter months and how my black hair now hung over half way down my back.

-_I'll__ ask Carol or Beth to cut it later._ I muse to myself, quickly raking a brush through it, knowing that even though I loved my long hair, it was a hazard and usually just got in the way.

I step into the shower, letting the steam curl around me, enveloping me with warmth after another cold night. Breathing in deeply and exhaling long and slow, I let my mind go blank. After a short moment, it's not surprising whose face I see next as one memory after the other storm through my head.

Daryl. The Daryl who always rides along side me, even though we relentlessly bicker about one thing or another, the Daryl who never really let's me out of his sight, even if he isn't in mine, and the Daryl that, sometimes, on the rarest occasion, opens his heart to me. The feelings he stirs up within me has never failed to scare and excite me at the same time. I know that deep seeded, somewhere in my soul, he's the part of me that's been missing for so long, the part I need and long for. Yet, I haven't the slightest clue how I can ever tell him that. I could never imagine telling him at all, for the fear of his rejecting me was far too much for me to handle.

-_Oh__ for cryin' out loud! You know he likes you, get over yourself and just tell him!_ I could just hear my brother scolding me for being so timid.

Ahh, Jake. I still don't know where he is, or if he's still...

_-No. Don't you dare._

Admitting to myself that even while my hope wavers from day-to-day, week to week, I still feel him sometimes, like I just know he's still alive, fighting through this just like we are. I send a small prayer up, ever faithful to get some kind of cryptic response soon enough to know I'm heard.

I decide with that, to file away the rest of my contemplating for later and I shut the water off. Wrapping my towel around, I dry off as best I can but still know I'll freeze half to death on the journey back to my room anyway. It's an uneventful climb back up the stairs as I try to stop my teeth from chattering the whole way and once safely in my room, I see the window growing ever brighter and I dress quickly and simply. A dark, fitted long sleeve, a green cargo vest and jeans. I tuck away the tiny gold cross I always wear and run the towel over my damp hair one more time. Finally, I descend the stairs once more, sliding past the still quiet bedroom doors and head for the kitchen. Once there, I notice a pair of boots sitting in the floor.

-_Daryl's__?_

I look around, and wander into the living room to see him posted in the floor by the fire-place, I give a little snicker as I my thoughts pipe up again,

-_A__ couch and two chairs and he chooses the floor, but I know he wouldn't have any other way._

I go to him, sitting down on the big stone hearth, sighing as the embers warm by back.

"Lose somethin' over here?" He says, eyes still closed.

"Actually, I think you did." I reply, "gettin' mud all over my floor with those nasty boots."

I catch the slightest smile play at his lips, and I allow myself a small smile to come to mine. I inhale one good time, and stand, stepping over his still body,

"Well you can at least make yourself useful and come help me with the horses." I say, walking to fetch my own boots and grab my bow and quiver from the wall.

As I'm heading back to the kitchen, I hear movement from upstairs.

_-Probably Rick, he's always been an early riser_.

Daryl's waiting, propped up on the counter with his arms folded in front of his chest. I also wait for whoever has woken up to come downstairs, and to my surprise, it's Carl I see round the corner. I walk over, roughing up his hair,

"Good mornin' bud." I say with a smile, "You hungry?"

He looks up with tired eyes, but smiles back and shakes his head,

"No ma'am, I wanted to go with you ride the fences this morning." He replies politely, trying to hide a yawn.

I give a small laugh, and tell him to make sure his dad knows where he'll be and that we would be waiting outside. After watching him run off up the stairs, Daryl and I head out into the frosty morning air. It was already turning into a beautiful day, the sun is almost dawned over the trees now and the sky is a pristine, cloudless array of oranges, purples, and blues, like an amazing painting stretched out over our head. Soon enough, Carl is coming out the door to meet us. He's got his dads sheriff hat covering his messy hair, and a big coat on protecting him from the cold.

"Let's get going slow poke." I say, putting my arm around his shoulders.

We get to the barn door and Daryl unlocks it, letting us go through first while he looks around, assessing everything before stepping into the dimly lit barn. I take in a deep breath of the air, thick with the smell of hay and that unique scent only a horse has. It comforts me in a way, makes me think about my grand parents which usually only leads to an aching in my heart.

_-At least they didn't have to see any of this. _I think to myself, truly grateful that they had passed away before this epidemic had turned our world into hell on Earth.

I try to shut out the memories as best I can by talking to Carl.

As always he'd overly excited when it comes to riding, "I think could handle Raven now." He says, running his hand over her neck.

"Nice try lil' bit, but this'n is mine." I hear Daryl say as he comes back with our saddles.

"Ahh come on!" Carl replies with an exasperated sigh, "Can't I at least ride with you this time then?" He directs the question to Daryl, who meets my eyes, searching for an answer.

I kneeldown, so I can look Carl in the eyes now.

"Raven's too jumpy, and Chenoa can carry our weight together better." I see the disappointment flash through his eyes and my heart twinges. "Hey," I say, gently lifting his chin up, "I promise we'll come out here, just me and you, and I'll get you on her, teach you everything you need to know."

He looks back to me, a smile in his eyes,  
"Okay?" I ask, smiling, ".._okay_?"

"Fine." He finally responds, and I wriggle my fingers through his hair again, getting a little punch to the arm from him as I stand back up. I turn now, catching Daryl's eyes watching me. I feel the flutter in my stomach, my heart beat a little faster. He looks away, walking over to pick Carl up and place him on the mares big back, I follow suit, climbing in the saddle myself, getting situated behind the boy.

"Ready?" I call after a few minutes, looking back to see Daryl sitting tall on Ravens' back. He gives me a nod and a wink, which causes my stomach to whirl all the more.

-_Ahh, n__ever__ fails._

I give Chenoa a nudge with my heels and we're on our way. At first Daryl trails behind us but is soon at our side tuning into the conversation Carl has started.

"But how do they see?" He's started asking questions about walkers, "If they're dead, everything is rotting, so how do their eyes keep working?"

I contemplate this question, I don't know much about how the brain works in a normal human being, much less one that's rose from dead. Daryl answers for me though,

"At the CDC, that Jenner guy said whatever it is restarts the stem of the brain, 'member?" He asks, watching the fence come into sight ahead of us.

"Yeah.." Carl answers, nodding his head slowly.

I on the other hand, have never heard the story of the CDC, I knew what it was, what they did there. I also know they obviously didn't find a cure, so I listen intently as Daryl continues,

"Well the stem is where the basic functions is, sight, sound, smells.." I'm utterly surprised, but I do my best to keep a casual expression as he goes on, "but I mean, I guess ya can't really know how they see, but they do somehow. Maybe if anyone can get it figured out, you can ask yerself." He finishes his explanation, looking at Carl's face twisting around the facts he's just been given and lets out a small grunt of a laugh.

We walk on in silence for a while more and we end up falling behind Daryl and Raven as we get to the fence. Not even a hundred yards pass before Raven stops, her head jerking up and Daryl looks like a statue staring at the woods. I grab the reins from Carl, stopping Chenoa a short distance from the pair ahead of us, and now we're all watching the woods, listening to every little sound the forest makes.

Everything goes silent for a fraction of a second, and then like the calm before the storm, all hell breaks loose. I count six walkers at first, but I see more coming from within the woods,

"_Shit."_ I say under my breath, still trying to get my brain to kick into gear.

I take my bow, fix an arrow on the string and take down one, then another. Daryl is shooting and reloading as fast as he can but there's too many. I jump from Chenoa's back, shoving the reins to Carl,

-_Get__ him out of here. Now. Make him go. _My mind is screaming at me, instinct taking over.

"Carl, you go back _now_!" I yell, stringing up another arrow and putting one more walker down. "Run, as fast as she'll go, Carl. Send help, but you stay at the house!" I look up to him now, taking his hand, "_Go!"_

With that, I step back, giving Chenoa a hard slap n the rear to get her going.

-_Lord__, please keep him safe._ I say it over and over before I look over to see Daryl coming towards me now.

"Daryl, we have to get to the other side." I say, realizing I only have two arrows left and he has none and if they took down our fence there's nothing to stop them from reaching the house.

He nods in agreement, looking into my eyes a long moment before stepping over to the fence, cutting a hole in it we could fit through. I hold it open and he goes through first, hitting the walkers one by one, not even watching them fall before moving on to the next.

I stand back, using up my last arrows to cover him before going in myself. My machete finds its first target right through the eye socket of one growling man, and I slowly start making my way to Daryl.

My mind goes completely quiet, no thoughts, only tunnel vision, only the drive to kill these things. I feel my back against Daryl's now, and it gives me all the more strength to fight on.

-_Where__ are they? Carl should've told them by now. What if there are other walkers on the land?_

Now my thoughts return with all the ferocity of the monsters I'm fighting. I get sloppy, as the images of Carl, Judith, Maggie, and the others being slaughtered slam into me like a brick wall and I stumble, feeling myself falling, I brace for impact but all I feel are strong hands around me, righting me once more.

"You good lil' girl?" Daryl says through panting breaths and jabs of his razor-sharp hunting knife.

"We need help. There's too many. Too many." I say, my breathing becomes more and more labored.

I feel the panic growing in my chest, tightening my airways, and feel a piercing pain tear through my side.

"D-Daryl.." I try to say, but all that comes out is a mumble, a whisper under all the noise coming from the hell-like, mindless creatures trying to devour us.

I call out once more, and now I really am falling, watching a walker stumbling towards me as everything closes in. Finally I feel the hard impact of the ground and a bright light takes over, turning to gray, and then everything is dark.

* * *

**Thank you all so much for the reviews on the last chapter! It means the whole world to me that I still have a few faithful followers left, I just hope to gain a lot more(: Tell me what you think!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

_**Okay, so this chapter is going to be a little different because as I was writing, the first part is what is happening in Rose's head and then I switch over to Daryl's POV and he tells us everything that went down before and after Rose blacks out. I was thinking about splitting it up into two different chapters but decided it would be best read this way.. well I hope so anyway! Enjoy! :D & don't forget the ever important review afterward!**_

* * *

"**J**ake?"

I call out, seeing my brother kneeling on the ground. There's a light behind him, and it just keeps growing brighter and brighter. Finally, he stands, looking right into my eyes. The wild green eyes we shared.

"Rosa," he says to me, his voice sounds so distant, so sad, "Go back Rosa, they need you. You're stronger than this."

"Wait! Jake, are you alive? Mom and dad, where are you?" I ask, wishing I could go to him, but I'm stuck, not even my fingers can move.

Now, he's gone and that light is getting more dim by the second. I never get my answer.

. . . . .

"Rose! _Rose_!" I hear faintly, like a dream.

"Jake.." My lips manage to mumble out his name, but as I try to see who is calling me, I see nothing but bright white stars dancing trough my vision.

"Stay with me damnit." I hear heavy breathing, feel something pulling me.

_-That's not Jake. _My brain realizes this before my heart is able to, and all I want to do is go back to that bright light where my brother was waiting.

"Aaaggh!" The wailing I hear is coming from my own mouth, as a searing pain radiates from my left side now.

"Don't touch it!"  
" Has she been bitten?! Has she?"  
"No! There's no bites. Just that.."

I try so hard to distinguish who all these new voices belong to, but it was no use. Everything is so jumbled, nothing feels right, and the pain, oh God, the pain is more intense than anything I have ever felt.

"Get away.." I can only mumble again.

-_Damnit! Why can't I talk to them!_

"Rosa?!"

My eyes fly open, I see a face, only it's distorted by the little white stars.

_-Only Jake ever called me Rosa._

I blink, trying to focus.

"Y'all, she's blinkin'! She's comin' to I think." I hear the man shout over me.

_- You know that voice._

Yet, it was oddly different. Is it fear or concern that laces it? I can't tell, it's just too much. Then bits and pieces start flashing through my mind, the walkers, there were so many walkers. And Daryl.

I feel myself gasping, as Daryl's face is now all I can think about.  
_- It's Daryl's voice. That's whose been calling your name._

"Daryl." It comes out in a whisper, but I feel something close to my face so I force it through my lips one more time.

"I'm right here lil' girl." He says, and I feel his rough hands on my face again.

"_Rick_!" He calls out, and soon I feel another pair of hands and now I'm being lifted in the air and the pain shoots through me again. I grit my teeth together, urging myself to stay quiet though.

_-What happen? Did they kill them all? Where is Carl? Everyone else, are they okay?_  
My mind goes trough an onslaught of questions, making the already eternal journey that much worse.

"Dad!" That's Beth, or maybe it's Maggie, I can't tell.

. . . . .

The next thing I feel is soft, and comforting underneath my body.

-_Did you pass out again?_

I honestly can't tell anymore, everything runs together in my mind. Remembering if I was awake or unconscious, or a mixture of the two was close to impossible.

"_Aghhhh_! Please stop! Please!" The screams echo in my head and I realize once again that they're my screams. Yet, they keep coming, begging and pleading whoever it was to stop touching whatever wound has been inflicted on my side. It feels more like they're taking a red-hot iron to it.

"Daryl, Rick, hold her down." Those are next words I hear and I feel the strong arms over me then.

Now, there are waves after waves of burning, white-hot pain that cause that bright light to come near yet again.

"Daryl, please stop.." The last words I say aren't a yell or a scream, they're soft and pleading and as even more pain burns through my body, my whole world dips into the darkness once more.

* * *

**Continue (Daryl's POV)**

* * *

"**D**aryl, please stop.." It slips through her lips like a whisper and Rose has finally stopped screaming, but now she's not moving at all.

"I can't do this." I say, feeling the frustration growing and my heart starting to break apart completely.

-_Her last words could have just been to beg you to stop. How can you go against that?_

"Yes, you can and you have to." Rick barks back at me.

I look up to meet his eyes, "Well, she ain't movin' anymore, so get off 'er." I don't yell at him, but I hear the menace dripping from those words and so does he as he moves back.

"Herschel?" Rick calls, taking her wrist, I guess to feel for a pulse, "Herschel, I don't feel anything!"

-_You gotta get outta here. _My mind keeps saying, but I can't leave her. I can't leave her here to die alone. I might as well just lay down and die with her.

Now Herschel has a fancy tool pressed up against her chest, and you can hear a pin drop from how quiet the has gotten.

"It's there. Very faint though, she's goin' into shock." He says in that calm voice he always has.

This only sends my anger soaring,"Then do somethin' about it!" I yell, slamming my fist into a wall, "You can't jus' let 'er die for Christ's sake!" I notice how close I am to the old man now, and I try to get ahold of myself, but Rick's arms are around me, pulling me back.

"Daryl, you need to go. Go get some air. _Now_." I hear Rick say in a serious tone.

-_He's right. She ain't dead, you just gotta breathe._

"Getchyer damn hands offa me." I say, yanking myself away.

I'm walking through the house now, but everything is just blurring around me. I don't see any of the faces that watch me leave.  
_-Probably heard ya actin' like a little girl up there._  
I shake my head, not having any patience left to deal with the punishing self insults. Shoving through the door, I finally make it to the porch but I don't stop there.

-_Just keep moving, stop thinking, breathe. She'll make it through this, it's Rose. She's tough._  
I say to myself, taking in so deep a breath of the chilled air that it hurts. Letting it out slow and long, I run my fingers through my sweat and dirt matted hair. Next thing I know, I'm on my knees, feeling an actual physical pain cascade through my body as scene after horrific scene plays back in slow motion of what happen.

. . . . .

Rose and I are back to back, I have my hunting knife and she, her machete. We're doing so good, considering the circumstances of being so outnumbered. The walkers seemed to have appeared from thin air only minutes before as Rose and Carl rode behind me on our fence check. Carl is now on his way back to the house to get help, but with every second closing in on us, my concern grows high as the mountains.

"You good lil' girl?" I ask, after catching Rose from what would've been a nasty fall.

"We need help. There's too many. Too many." She says back to me, her voice seems distant, with none of her usual strength. I turn my head for only a second, looking to see she's okay, but now one of the drooling monsters is tackling me. It knocks me into her, hard, and my knife plunges into yielding flesh.

Only it's not walker flesh my skinning knife is buried in, it's all but disappeared into Rose's side. And she's gasps, her eyes look so scared, and she's falling but I can't catch her this time. I can't stop to hold her, to do anything because now I'm swinging my fists, kicking, and just trying to keep them away from her.

"_Rose_!" I yell, but her eyes are already closed.

I grab her machete, fueled by pure hatred and start taking them down. I growl and snarl just as much as they do until finally I hear a gunshot and the walker behind me goes down. Turning toward the fence now, I see Rick holding the rifle and he's reloading, preparing for the next shot. Running behind him, I see Maggie and Glenn coming now, Glenn carrying an axe and Maggie has her knife.

"Oh my God, Rose!" Maggie rushes through the fence to her side, and I'm so thankful for that.

Glenn is at my side, and we're thinning out the group without a hitch with the help of Rick's coverage.  
"Guys, we need to get her to my father. _Now_!" I hear Maggie yelling again, and I take down the last walker, not even watching him hit the ground before I'm at her side.

"Is she alive?" I ask, moving Maggie's hand away from the handle of the knife. "No. Wait 'til we get somethin' to bind it with." I say to her as gently as I can.

I'm looking down at Rose now, wondering if it's just my imagination or if her face is really starting to pale. I lean down, putting my ear to her chest and I can hear her heart beating quickly but it slows for a few beats and speeds back up.  
_-Well that definitely ain't right._  
I start to wonder, but my eyes catch movement on her face and I stare down, seeing her eyes moving the tiniest bit.

"Rose! Rose!" I call out, putting hands on either side of her face.

Her lips move, forming an inaudible word, then her eyes flutter open, looking up to me for a second and now my heart's trying to pound its way out of my chest.

-_She's alive! She's okay, she has to be._

As soon as the thought rolls through my mind though, her eyes clamp shut again.  
-_No, no, no, **NO**!_

"Stay with me damnit." I say through gritted teeth as I pull her limp body towards me. She screams out, and it seems almost involuntary but none the less gut wrenching. Now Rick's kneeling beside her and I, and he starts to go for the knife but I catch his hand before he can reach,  
"No, don't touch it!" Maggie says, panic in her usually smooth voice, "it could do more damage." She finishes, giving him a serious look.

Rick looks over her again, "Has she been bitten?!" He looks to me with true fear in his blue eyes, "_Has she_?"

"No!" I'm shouting again, "There's no bites. Just that.."  
I let my head fall, and once Rick sees that it's my knife lodged in her side, his hand is on my shoulder.

"It was an accident. She'll be fine." He says it too confidently.

-_Don't count your chicks 'fore they hatch. _My minds say, mocking my mother's voice.

"Get.. Away.." I hear Rose's voice bubble through so faintly I could've just as well have imagined it, but Rick jerks his head down too, so I know I'm not completely crazy.

"Rosa?!" I call out, not catching that I hadn't even said her name right until a few seconds later.  
-_Where the hell did Rosa come from ya dumbass?_  
My thoughts are cut short though because Rose's eyes are now open, and she's looking around wildly like she can't really see at all, but then she's blinking rapidly, causing my whole body to rush with hope.

"Y'all! She's blinkin', I think she's comin' to." I call out, noticing how fearful I sound and I clear my throat, hoping to regain some composure.

As they look down, giving all their attention to her eyes still trying to right themselves, I hear a fragment of her voice float by like a breeze so I lean close, listening with everything I got.  
"Daryl." She says, and my entire world lights up.  
_-She knows you're here. Knows you'd never leave her. _I bring my hands back to her dirt and tear-stained face,

"Hey, I'm right here lil' girl." I manage to say back, even though I'm trembling worse than one of those ankle bitin' dogs my mom used to have.

"Rick!" I call out, pointing to her feet as a signal that's it's time to move her.

"Here, get her up here. It'll put less strain on the wound." Maggie says, as Glenn pulls Raven's saddle off, leaving it on the ground.

-_Raven, if there was a time to be calm, it's now. Please don't make me hurt you._  
I send the silent message through a brief moment of eye contact with the usually skittish mare as we lift Rose's body,as gently as we can, and begin the mind wracking journey to the safety of the farm-house.

. . . . .

As I hit the brick wall of reality, finally coming back from reliving the nightmare all over again, I feel a presence near me.

"He's stitchin' her up now.. you know she's strong. She'll bounce back quick." I recognize Carol's timid voice.

"Yeah, she wouldn't have nothin' to bounce back from if I wadn't so damn stupid." I say back, just wishing she'd just leave me be. Instead, I feel her place a small hand on my shoulder, and I can't help but to flinch away.

"Everyone knows.." She says in a small voice.

I turn to face her, standing up now, "Knows what?" I ask.

She looks up to me with those vibrant gray-blue eyes, "How you two care for each other." I see a flash of pain cross her face, but it's gone as she puts on a fake smile, "A blind man could see how much she adores you, and you her." She finishes with a light laugh, and I finish the conversation with a wave of my hand,

"Hmmf." I grunt out, feeling like my body is made of lead as turn toward the house once more.

-_Are you really that obvious? Hell though, what does it matter? She'll hate you for what ya did. Ain't no doubtin' that._


	28. Chapter 28

_-Ouch._

**I** try to move, but even the slightest movement and it feels like my wound is tearing open all over again. Still in and out of a hazy world, I haven't fully woken up yet. I do hear vague voices sometimes, but my brain won't even try to make sense of it anymore. So, I lay here, tortured by my own thoughts and wishing I could just get out of this damned bed.

_-Is anyone else hurt? Where has Daryl been?_

I never fail to pick his husky southern voice apart from the others, but I haven't heard it in a while. Maybe he just doesn't care, and that make my heart hurt instead of my side but then again, I don't want him to see me like this; so weak and helpless. So, I lay here some more and try vainly to find a comfortable position, but failing miserably with every attempt until I finally drift off into another black abyss.  
. . . . .

I wake to a stinging in my arm and involuntarily jerk it away.  
"Rose?" I hear a small voice ask. "Rose, it's okay. Just some more pain meds." She finishes.

- _The pain medication. That's what's keeping you stuck in this daze._ I finally realize, and I move my arm away again, this time on purpose.

"No."

I croak out, noticing how dry my mouth was, like I've been eating sand the whole time. Trying now to open my eyes, I'm thankful it's dim in the room and feeling the full brunt of pain coming on now, I greatly question my decision of no more pain killers. _No_, I have to get out of this eternal, hazy darkness and if that means taking on the pain, then so be it. Cracking my eyes, I take it slow and watch the real world come gradually into focus. I hear a sharp gasp to my left now,

"Rose, Rose, are you okay? How do you feel? I gotta go get deddy."

The voice, surprisingly, rises in pitch as she pelts me with questions. Turning my head in her direction, everything feels so stiff and sore, I feel like the Tinman in the beginning of Wizard of Oz when he's all rusty and can't move. After a few seconds, my eyes adjust and I'm finally able to see Beth's blonde hair, hanging in two neat braids on either side of her face, and her doll-like blue eyes looking back at me with concern and shock. I'm able to give a small, pained smile now,

"I miss anything good?" I say, my voice still cracking from the lack of moisture.

She laughs nervously, still looking at me like I might spontaneously combust at any second.  
"I'm so glad you're back." Beth says, her voice cracking from emotion and I do wish I could hug her right now, let her know that I really am OK.

"Hey, don't worry about me. I'm fine." I say, really wishing I had a huge glass of ice-cold water in my hand. "Is everyone else.. Are they okay?" The question comes out quickly, and I stumble over the words, worrying too much about all the possible answers I could be given.

"Besides just bein' worried sick about you, we're all pullin' through." She replies woefully, but relief floods through my body and I swear it feels like a thousand pounds has been lifted from me. If any of them were hurt, I have no idea what I would do, I'd take a walker on for any one of them if it means keeping them all safe.

"Hey.." I hear the deep voice come from the door and I turn my head a little too quickly, causing my breath to catch from the pain.  
-_Pain killer is still an option..._  
No.  
It's Rick's lovely blue eyes I meet next. It's the first time I've seen them so tired and weary since I looked into them so many months ago as he and the others stood in my living room; I'm sure wondering if I was crazy after witnessing mine and Daryl's fight.

"Rick." I say, a small smile comes to my lips.

"How are you feelin'?" He asks, giving me that same worried look as Beth did.

I wanted to throw my hands up and ask them why they keep looking at me in that way, but I don't really know how bad I've been. _-Judging from this pain, you've been pretty terrible._

"I've been better, but I can't complain." I reply.

Truth is, I want to complain, a lot. I want to know why those walkers were all the way up here on the mountain. I want to get out of this bed and go clear the woods right now. Thinking about going to sleep again without knowing we're safe makes my whole body cringe with fear. I do want to throw a fit, yell a little bit, maybe even cry but no way am I letting them see what happen has really gotten to me.

_-You're a Montgomery. _I remind myself_. You don't let one little incident ruin you, no, you get up and make sure nothing like that ever comes close to happening again._

Lost in train after train of thought, I barely notice the group forming around me. I look up, seeing Carol holding Judith, Maggie and Glenn side by side, of course, Herschel hobbling over to Beth's side, and then there's Carl standing by his father. Seeing him unharmed, alive and well, made the storm of anxiety inside me calm just a little. Yet, that relief is short-lived as I look from face to face, just missing one more.

_-Where's Daryl?_ I ask inwardly, hoping the frown I feel coming to my face isn't noticed by anyone else.

"We didn't see you in action, but from what we heard, you were completely badass." That's Glenn, and I try to laugh along with the others but I'm cut short by the pain ripping through my side and chest. Instead, I clear my throat,

"Well that shouldn't come as much of a surprise." I say back, looking, I'm sure, far from badass at the moment. But my comment gets everyone laughing, and I feel the tension lessen just a bit in the room.  
After a little while, and a few questions about the farm later, they all begin giving me approximations of a hug, telling me how happy they are and I return with a thank you to each, knowing how completely indebted to them for my life. Herschel brings me a low dose of pain-killer and, finally, a cold glass if water. I sip it at first, relishing the wonderful coolness of it, but before I know it, I've gulped it down and am asking for another. When I've had my fill and my side is radiating only a dull, annoying pain, I manage to wiggle onto my opposite side, feeling a little more comfortable but none the less frustrated.


	29. Chapter 29

** Chapter 29**

**Daryl's POV**

* * *

** T**he bodies of all the walkers smell worse than the septic tank that exploded down the road from us when I was a kid, and I force my gag reflex down once more. I took it on myself to sneak away and take care of this mess, gives me time away from the house, away from the guilt, if that's even possible anymore. It's already been two days since the accident, but with Rose still being unconscious, it might as well have been years ago. At least, that's how long it seems since I've actually slept. I tried to sleep the night after, but the nightmares were relentless and the images never fail to seep into my mind no matter how hard I try to keep them at bay.

It's helped a little that I've been bringing Carl with me in the evenings and mornings to take care of the horses. He always enjoys being around them, and I like seeing the kid look so happy, even if just for a little while, but right now, it's just me and Chenoa. And the last load of walkers dragging behind us. I thought about just piling them in the truck, it sure would have been a lot less work, but I wanted the time.

-_Yeah. More time to just tear yerself apart, real smart. Ya need to go to see er'.. Quit bein' a little baby._

I want to, oh I want to so much. I want her to be awake, I want to hear her voice, I need to see her, Rose. See her without the huge gash I put in her side. I can want all these things all day but, wants and wishes doesn't make it reality, no matter how much conviction I put behind it and by the time we've reached the already burning pit, my guilt has won out yet again and I decide to give it another day before I see her. There's just nothing I can say, or do, to make myself less angry about it, and I'm hating myself even more with every rotting corpse I throw on the pile.

I stand there a while, feeling the heat blazing from the flames while trying to ignore the acrid smell. My mind starts turning over memories and suddenly I'm back in this same spot, and I see Rose standing in front of me. She's begging forgiveness from God for the man she killed to save my life, and I'm watching her with such intent that I lose myself for a moment. Then I'm lying with her, covered in the tall, swaying grass, I feel the light pressure of her shoulder on mine, her small fingers barely grazing my rough ones. Now, those same feelings and chills rush through me again as I come back to reality, and I realize the longing I feel for those simple moments. I shake my head,

_-That's enough. Damn, when the hell'd you turn into such a girl?_ Spitting towards the pit before turning on my heel, I head back to a patiently waiting Chenoa.

With a little snicker from her, I pull the reins in the direction of the house, letting my body sway as hers does, and the rhythm of it all almost lulls me to sleep by the time we reach the barn again. I jump down, stretching the tired from my muscles before taking her saddle off and placing it on its hook.

"Hey Daryl.." I hear Glenn's voice running up behind me, but I don't turn.

"Yeah." I say, brushing the mares frosty white mane.

"It's Rose," he says, and my heart stops beating, everything stops for that matter, "she's awake." He adds quickly, and my world starts turning again as I let out the breath I just realized I had been holding. Then he starts again, I still haven't turned around though, just hanging onto every word, "I'm pretty sure she wants to see you.. Ya know? Since you were the last person she was with.. She wants to know you're OK.." I notice how Glenn always sounds so nervous, fumbling over words but I've never been so good around people myself.

I finally turn to face him, throwing the big brush into its bucket near the stall door, "Uhh, yeah.. I'll be up there." I say to him, meeting his almond-shaped, brown eyes for only a second. He doesn't say anything more, only nods and starts his journey back to the house.

I've never had a problem with Glenn, he's always been a good guy to send into the tight places, he was a smart kid, too, knew how to survive and always kept the group a priority. He was just as good a man for Maggie as any other, I and all the rest of us knew she'd be plenty safe with him. I try to keep my thoughts quiet though, as I lead Chenoa to the paddock, knowing if I let them continue, what happen out there beyond the fence might break through my walls I've been trying to build.

Stopping to watch for a second as Raven runs up to her complete opposite of Chenoa, they rub noses, snickering and blowing at one another as if saying hello before going off to find a good spot of grass. I guess it's just a creature thing, to want to be around what's most similar to itself, to be comforted by another's presence. That's all I can think about as I chew on a blade of grass and try to keep myself from all but sprinting to Rose's side. I need her presence right now, just like I always do, and Glenn said she wants to see me. Yet, what if she really doesn't? What if I've finally lost everyone I've ever loved, and this one ,from my own doing. As I reach the door, I'm sweating, not from exertion but from the overwhelming feeling of terror taking over my body.

I see the others going about some chores, carrying things in and out of the old house. I receive, and give back, a few nods and acknowledgments but I don't really take them in. Rounding the last corner, I come to the only room on the first floor, what was Herschel's room before it was turned into a make-shift recovery room and I stop for only a second, just long enough to take a deep breath before giving the open door a light knock.

"Yeah?" Her voice makes every hair on my body stand on edge.

I walk in easily, propping myself up on the wall and keeping my eyes on the ancient wood floors, not having gained the courage to look at her just yet. Only, I don't have the strength to look away any longer and I move my eyes slowly until I've met hers. The way she's staring makes me want to say something smart, throw out some kind of insult like I usually would, but nothing comes to mind. Absolutely nothing except for the fact that I'm finally looking into Rose's very much so alive eyes, and not 30 minutes ago, I hadn't been sure I'd ever see them again.

"Hey lil' girl.." I finally say, and something real close to embarrassment burns through me.

_-That's it? That's all you come up with, after everythang? _My thoughts cut through me like razor blades, and I tear my eyes away from hers finally, not wanting her to see the obvious pain I'm putting myself in.

"Daryl.. I-I-.. Thank you." She says after stumbling over her words for a moment.

-_Hang on. She jus' said thank you? She's thankin' you for stabbin' her? Maybe you're asleep, dreamin'. That's the only way this makes any sense. _I'm completely speechless, and it must being showing plain enough on my face because she goes on,

"You saved me. I know what happen was an accident, Rick told me." She says, stopping to taking a slow breath before adding, "Please don't blame yourself, Daryl. I know you, and I know how you think you're responsible for this", she looks down to her bandage, "but, you're not. I'm alive, _you're_ alive. We're all OK, that's what matters."

I see nothing but sympathy and forgiveness in her jade eyes, and it makes my heart hurt along with my still reeling mind. I let my head fall slightly, breathing in and out deeply,

"Rose, I'm sorry." I say, still unable to meet her eyes again.

Somewhere deep in my brain, or heart, or soul, or wherever, I wanted her to be angry with me. I wanted her to yell, blame me for hurting her because that's just how I've always seen things dealt with. Violently. For her to just forgive me like that, to still look at me with the same care and want as she did before, well, it's something else, beyond anything I've seen. So, I walk over to the bed, not wanting her to say anything more, and I lean down, kissing the top of her head. Like so many times before, it doesn't take any talking at all for us to come to an understanding, we just know exactly what the other is trying to say, even when they can't put it into words.

"I'll see ya soon." I say quietly, the nod of her head is the only reply I get.

As I leave that room, I feel like once again my entire world's been flipped upside down, but I know no matter which way it lands, I'll keep that girl by my side.

* * *

**. . . . . Once again I'm convinced I have the best followers ever! Y'all's reviews have helped me a ton, and I love reading each and every one of them! I really hope that every likes this chapter, but even if you didn't, please tell me what you think I can work on to make it better(: XOXO**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**Rose's POV**

* * *

"**H**ope springs eternally from the human heart."  
It was something my grandmother said to me a very long time ago. I had no idea what she meant by it then, but now I do. I know it so well. As her voice rings through my head, I feel the sting of tears in my eyes.

_-Could she have known I'd need those words one day down the road? Could she know that they've saved my life already? A few times._

Well if there was anyone who would have known, it would've been my grandmother. Somehow or another, she knew just about everything, and most of the time it drove me crazy, but I feel thankful for all she and grandfather taught me now.

It's been almost 5 days, and thanks to Herschel's experience and the help of the rest of the group, myself and the farm have stayed in tact. Yet, to calm my compulsiveness, I still need to get out of this bed and start working on it myself. So, I grit my teeth, and clinging to my grandmother's voice, I push myself from the entrapping covers. I still take low doses of pain medication, but it hardly dulls the burning now.

"Damn." I say quietly, taking in a sharp breath when I finally reach a sitting position. I think about calling for someone, but the house is quiet, seeing as how it was late morning, they were out being helpful. No way. I'm getting out this bed, by myself.

-_Hope. There's always hope._ I repeat in my mind. _Yeah, but you need a miracle._ Another part of me replies, laughing at my attempt of a pep talk.

"_Ugh_!" I grunt out, louder than what I thought it would be, but my feet finally touch the cool, hardwood.

_-Ha. Take that._

I feel a smirk come to face, feeling a little pride.  
"Aye, you alright?" I hear from beyond my door, and I nearly jump out of my skin when I see Daryl cross the threshold, concern written in every line of his face. Until he sees me, then it's back to the usual hard set expression. "What are you doin'?" He asks, and I almost hear anger in his voice.

"I'm getting out of this house." I barely finish the sentence, as I stand, nearly falling over as a dizzying feeling flashes through me.

"Hey!" He says, crossing the distance between us easily to prop me up, "lay back down. You ain't got no reason to be up."

"The hell I don't." I spit back, willing my world to stop spinning as I right myself. I take his hand, moving it from my arm, but still hang on.  
_- Just in case._  
"And you can yell or scream 'til you're blue in the face, but it'll only take me longer without your help." I say, looking steadily into his deep blue eyes.

After a few seconds, I see defeat take over his features as he lets out big sigh, throwing his hands up, "Fine." Is all he says before disappearing out the door. I stand there, holding my side, not sure where he went but really hoping he plans on coming back and a few minutes later, I hear heavy footsteps coming down the stairs, and there is he once again. He holds up a mass of cloth, and I realize he's been in my bedroom,  
"Uhh.. Thanks." I say, a nervous twinge in my voice. I notice how he won't maintain eye contact with me. "What? It wasn't that bad was it?" I ask him, throwing a little attitude behind it.

"'Bout lost a damn leg up there. You ever clean?" He says, throwing my two-cents right back at me.

I just scoff, grabbing the hem of the big shirt I'm wearing and start to lift, but the pain rips through me like a chainsaw. My body sags just a little as I let my hands fall, in defeat, mostly, and from relief of the pain.

"I'm _so_ tired of this." I say, gritting my teeth.  
_-You might as well stomp the floor and cry a little too. Throw a real tantrum._

"Ease up a lil'." I hear Daryl say, beside me once again.

"Just cut the damn thing off." I say, not looking at him, still feeling a bomb about to go off in me.  
The look he gives me next seems to suppress the fire inside my body, a mixture of his usual anger and a little of something I can't quite place. That little something does the job though, and I pipe down, letting my eyes fall to the floor.

"Lift your arms up." He says in a serious tone. I obey and begin lifting my arms, it's tight and little prickles of pain dart through me but it's not nearly as strong. I catch my breath though, because Daryl's lifting my shirt up, following my pace.

_-He's taking your shirt off. This can not be happening right now._

Yes, it's definitely happening. No matter how much I say I wish it weren't, it would only be a lie. The further he goes, the more my stomach flips, the faster my heart beats, the more my breath quickens, and just the way his eyes stay with mine, I feel like I could be melting.

"This is not happening." I say, barely a whisper but he hears, I know he does because he hesitates a moment before continuing. When, finally, my shirt is off, he looks at the new bandage. Stares at it actually, and for some reason that makes me more self-conscious than if I were just standing here naked. I fidget for a moment before finding my voice,

"Guess that's make us even." I say, adding a small laugh afterwards.

"How ya figure?" He replies, looking up to meet my eyes.

I still feel like my hearts going to explode but I continue, "Your leg in my snare." I look down to his ankle, it's fully healed by now, but it still emotionally pained me.  
_-How bad must it be for him?_

I suddenly regret the joke I tried to make, and I look back to him, but he's starring beyond me now.  
"I'm sorry." I say, grabbing the shirt he brought. It was the teal colored one, with the flowing fabric, which means he didn't just grab the first thing he saw, he got something that wouldn't be tight on my bandage.  
Wincing, I pull it over my head and let it fall, enjoying how light it feels on my skin.

I give a quiet chuckle though, when I see the pants he brought,  
"You thought of every thing." I say, not expecting him to reply.

Instead of my usual form-fitting jeans, he brought a pair of loose, easy-to-get-on gray cargo pants. Nothing is really "easy to get on" when you have a huge gash in your abdomen though, and by the way I'm breathing after I finally finish dressing myself, dealing with Daryl's smirks and commentary, and putting my hair in simple braid, one would think I just finished a marathon.

"Hey," I say, grabbing his arm as he's starting to walk out of the room, feeling the muscles ripple underneath his tanned skin, "thank you.. For everything."

He only looks down at me, and it seems like a thousand different things are running through his mind, all different emotions flashing through his eyes. I lean my head back, stand myself up a little taller and kiss him. It's nothing super passionate or sexy by any means, it's just gentle and sweet and makes my whole world spin.

-_You've got to be the only 23-year-old that seriously acts this way over a kiss!_  
My mind chides me, and I try to shake the feelings away to no avail.  
_-Well.. Whatever._  
He pulls me closer to him, running his hand over the back of my head before he looks down at me. "Well c'mon. You wanted to work, we got plenty to do.", he says as we make out way to the door.

The first fresh air I've felt in my lungs in almost a week, and it's never been sweeter. I try to breathe in as deep and long as I can without it hurting too much, and a smile spreads across my lips. Missing the sun and wind, the sights, smells, and sounds would be an understatement. It's more like withdrawal, and to finally get my fix, I already feel the most wonderful high setting in as we walk, well Daryl walks while I, more or less, hobble beside him.

"Wow this feels amazing." I say breathlessly, stretching my legs a little with every stride. If my wound hurts, I don't feel it anymore as we walk on towards the little creek that veins its way through the front pasture. There, I see Carol's gray head bobbing with laughter over something Maggie has said, Beth is showing Carl something in the gently flowing waters, and Hershel is sitting in the old rocker that ,usually, resides on my porch. In his lap, the most beautiful brown-haired, blue-eyed baby sits, looking around with wonder and excitement at the world.I don't even realize I'm smiling so much at the sight until I feel my cheeks getting a little sore. Looking around though, I don't see Rick or Glenn anywhere, and my stomach begins tying itself in knots,

"Rick? Glenn?" I ask, cutting my eyes to watch Daryl's answer.

"Took the horses to do a check." He says smoothly, parting a glance for me too. "What? You think you're the only capable one?" He asks, fire in his voice but amusement playing at his eyes.

"Hell, I was beginning to wonder." I say to him playfully, looking back toward the water where we've finally been spotted. The expressions range from shock to joy in a matter of seconds and soon they're all there to lend a hand. "I'm good, I'm good." I say to them, answering their questions, "A little ol' knife ain't enough to stop me, y'all should know this by now." I move my head to meet Daryl, who gives me a "watch it" kind of look, but I just smile tuning back into the wash day conversation.

After another hour goes by, we're almost through and I feel exhaustion setting in, along with the literal ever-growing pain in my side as the high starts wearing off. I look behind me, expecting to see Daryl posted up on the tree near Hershel and Judith but he's nowhere to be found.

"Went to the barn to meet Rick and Glenn." Hershel says, noticing the worry I'm sure that is showing plainly on my face.

"When did they get back?" I ask, attempting to stand.

"About 10 minutes ago I'd say." He replies smoothly, gently handing Beth the now sleeping baby. "And I can imagine your pain killers have long since worn off?" He asks me in that old timey southern accent I've always loved. I nod my head, looking back to the barn across the pasture, wishing I could run to them and figure out what their doing. Suddenly, I see a mass in front of me and I look up to see Maggie,

"Ready?" She asks, kneeling down to get better leverage I'm guessing.

_-Man, this whole crippled thing is not working! Just throw me some crutches._  
I cringe at the thought.

"Ready as I'll ever be I suppose." I say to her, putting my arm around her neck as I move slowly to get my feet in their rightful place underneath me. We finally stand, and she stays close, steadying me as I feel the spinning coming on. I look up to see the rest of the group looking back at me with worried smiles,  
"C'mon now.. Y'all quit lookin' at me like that before you see some real water works." I say, riling a laugh from them.

With that, we begin our journey up to the hanging line, and the whole time my eyes keep finding their way to watch the barn. They should be back here by now, and my mind muses on intently of all the horrible things that could be wrong. I do try to shake the feelings and thoughts, yet, it does little good, but by the time we make it to the shade of the trees, it seems all I do feel is the terrible pain coursing through my body. Moving around so much probably wasn't the best idea for my first day back out, but I had to do it sometime, sooner rather than later.

"I'll go get your medicine." Carl says as soon as we've gotten everything situated.

"Thank you!" I call out quietly after his slowly fading figure.

While he's gone, I talk to Carol about what's been going on while I've been stuck in that room.  
"Everyone does a little something. We've doubled up on our checks, even go out in the woods to check further away from the fence.." She talks on intently while hanging the newly washed clothes onto the line.

"You shouldn't worry." I hear Beth's young voice, "we gave you our word about keepin' your farm safe." She says, giving me a serious look.

"_Our_ farm." Is my only response, and she gives me a genuine smile that I can't help but to return.

I give a big sigh as I see Carl heading back toward us, knowing that sweet relief was soon to be here. He's got a glass and a small orange bottle in his hands, and walking fast as he can without spilling any water. As he gets to me, I take the two wonderful objects for him and give him a little hug from my good side and ruffle his hair for old times sake, "Thank you Carl." He accepts with a simple nod before returning to his hanging duty. After swallow down the little white pills , drinking what I need of the water before handing it around to whomever else wanted some. I sit back, breathing in deeply and out slowly, thinking of anything to keep my mind off the pain. It's not much longer after that, I feel a hand on my shoulder and open my eyes to see Carl.

_- Was all that a dream?!_ I ask myself in a slight state of panic before looking around seeing the clothes hanging and feeling the rough tree behind me, and I start to calm down again.

"You dozed off a few minutes," he says, "We're goin' to the house now, find something to make for lunch."  
I nod my head, moving to stand and noticing how delightfully dull the burning in my abdomen is now. Carl helps me up, holding me steady until I gain my senses once more.

"Eating, that's good. Something that doesn't require so much moving." I say with a light laugh as we embark on the short journey to the house. "Your dad and the others still out there?" I ask, nodding my head in the direction if the barn.

"Yeah, I guess just cleaning up the horses and stalls.." He says, but I hear the hesitation even in his voice which doesn't help my wandering mind at all.

"I guess so. " I say back, giving my head a little shake.  
Once back inside the cool air of the house, Carl sits me in the big old recliner that comforted my grandfather many a time before me, and I'm grateful for the softness of it underneath my body. I'm left alone though as he goes to help cook, and Beth has taken to Judith to lay down. So, I close my eyes, thinking back on this morning with Daryl, feeling the chills come crawling back as I remember the way he looked at me while he was pulling-

"Rose.." I hear a man say.

My eyes snap open, my body tensing until I see it's only Glenn standing in front of me. Yet, something about him seems off, nervous and worried.

"Is everything OK?" I ask.

He runs his hand through his black hair, "Uhh.. You could say that, sure." He answers, stumbling over words. I push myself out of the recliner, coming closer to him,

"Glenn.." I say slowly, giving him a serious look.

"Just come with me." He says, moving to my side.

"For what?" I ask, hesitating before taking his offer for help.

He only looks down at me for a second before shaking his head slightly, "Trust me. You're gonna want to see this."

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry this one took a little longer, I hope a cliffhanger isn't too much to handle! Ha;D **

**Also, I just wanted to know if y'all think the interactions between Rose and the other characters, including Daryl, are decently written? Just let me know, leave lots of reviews, hope you like!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

* * *

As we walk, I can hardly be worried because my mind has jumped into overdrive, going through every possibility, every situation, anything and every thing that can be or could go wrong.

-_More walkers? Someone was hurt? Something wrong with the horses? The barn?_

I'm quickly becoming more and more frustrated as we walk on, and my brain continues with its relentless beating. I finally just look up to Glenn, who's been helping me to the barn,

"Glenn, this isn't fun. Just tell me." I say, hoping my serious voice could coax him into spilling.

"It's.. You just have to see.." He replies, looking to the ground with a guilty look.

I give a loud, exasperated sigh, "What have y'all done?!"

The question comes out a little more intensely than I thought it would, and I feel bad now. I can't blame him, it's Glenn, he wouldn't, _couldn't_, do anything to compromise the group. I just have to suck it up, and breathe. We're almost there, almost to the bottom of this mystery, and mixed feelings start coursing through me.

"Is it bad?" I ask gently, hoping I didn't make him with my blow up.

"I guess it just depends on how you see it.." He answers my question vaguely.

-_On how I see it? How can I see anything any differently than they would? _My mind muses on, and by the time we've reached the barn, a nervous sweat has broke through my skin and I've begun wringing my hands.

Glenn stops before opening the big door, looking back to me,  
"Rose.. I'm behind you. We're all gonna be with you, no matter what.." He says, and I believe if his hands weren't on the door, he'd be wringing his too, "Just stay calm, OK? It's not a big deal.. Really.." He finishes, giving me a pleading look.

"OK, OK Glenn, just open it already." I say, in a hurry to see what he's rambling so oddly about.

The door swings open, and the first thing I see when my eyes adjust to the low light, is Daryl standing next to a still saddled Chenoa. His hand is moving across her neck, then he leans over, propping himself on her sturdy frame. No smirk, or smile, not even his usual expression resides on his handsome face now, it's one of worry and confusion. This only makes my own worry skyrocket as I keep looking at him, expecting some kind of answer but he just nods his head, pointing me to Rick's silhouette near the only unused stall.

I walk past him, and hear his and Glenn footsteps following me now. Rick looks up now, looking older than his age and tired enough for the both of us. Then he looks away, down to something ground level. Raven has been put in her stall, and she concentrates on me as I walk slowly by, and come to Rick's side.

My jaw drops, my breathing stops, hell, everything stops because sitting in the stall, hands tied, and head down is a women. A women, in my barn. A women that I've never seen. Another human being, tied up in _my_ barn. I just can't seem to make my brain wrap around this fact, that it's a living and breathing person. I can feel the others eyes on me, like I should have an answer.

"Hey." I call out to the unknown person, "You gotta name?" I ask, staring at the dirty blonde hair hanging over her face.  
She looks up now, and I'm taken aback from how striking her features are. Her hair is almost as long as mine, a lighter blonde than what I had first thought and eyes, a crystalline blue, setting off the fairness of her skin. She's beautiful, but I begin to notice the wear that's been settling into her face. The slightly hollowed cheeks, bloodshot eyes adorned with dark circles underneath, and her tattered clothes that barely seem to fit.

"Simone." She spits out, giving me an icy glare.

"Ok, Simone. How did you get here?" I ask, trying to keep a neutral tone in my voice.

"Ask those idiots. I didn't ask to be brought here." Her reply is full of disgust and attitude, as she looks behind me. So, I cock my head to the side, waiting for an explanation. "I got caught in some kind of damn wire trap in the woods, I was hunting. I had been there most of the night, and almost had it off when these heroes rode up on their big horses, acting like they owned the place." Simone gives me the explanation I had expected from Rick or Glenn.

I look back to her, noticing how she never breaks eye contact with me, "That was my snare you got caught in. They're there for just that reason, we don't take kindly to strangers but if you're hurt, it's my responsi-"

"Woah, woah, woah I'm not any of your responsibility," cutting me off, she twists her face around the word, "I can take care of myself. All you have to do is cut these ties and send me on my way."

"Fine." I hear Daryl say behind me, and hear his pocket knife open with a metallic shriek. Then it's Glenn and Rick who begin simultaneously about her having a group, sending them here, the guy I killed in the barn, something about a Randall, then it's my voice talking over them,

"_Guys_! Stop." I yell, trying to sort through everything that's been thrown at me. I turn my attention back to Simone,"Are you alone?" I ask, looking down at her.

"Yes. You think I want a group? Deal with this all the time?" She says back, nodding her head towards Rick, Glenn, and Daryl, "Hell no. I'm better alone." She finishes.

"Well I'm sure you can understand our concern," I say, slowly kneeling down in the straw, "we've had others come before, try to take what we have here. Hurt our people."

I lose myself with those last words and I'm taken back in time, looking at Daryl in moonlight all beat up, bleeding and bruised, and how much it hurt me. How much it infuriated me that this man had the audacity to come to my farm intending to do such awful things. Then, I'm fast forwarding to after what I had done, siting in the loft with Daryl, cleaning up his face, and then we're kissing, and his arms are around me, and there's so much, so many feelings, so many unspoken words-

"-not trying to hurt anyone. I've seen your farm through the trees, I've been up here for 3 days now. If I had some evil plan, don't you think I would've tried something by now? Instead of getting caught in that stupid snare."

I snap back into the present, catching the tail end of Simone's speech.

"_Ok_. I believe you." I say hurriedly, as the last word rolls off her tongue. "But, you'll stay here tonight. Eat, clean up, get your ankle wrapped, and take some decent clothes. We'll take you out tomorrow."

With that, I turn, pushing between Daryl and Glenn, needing nothing more than to get out of this barn. I give Chenoa a quick scratch, and shove the barn door open, letting the sun and air hit me all at once, wishing it could take me away.

_-Do you even know what you're mad about? Why you stormed out that way? You haven't even thought this throu-_

I shake my head, putting my hand to my forehead, having had enough of thinking to last me awhile. I finally get out for the first time today, and it was amazing, one of the best days I've had in a while, yet reality never fails to put me on my ass. Maybe that's what I'm upset about, it can be a number of things.

_-The memory of that night_. My mind says, and I know it's right, but I want to deny it with everything I got.  
It's just a memory though. It happened, it's been long over with, but I just can't shake the cold, slimy feeling that's creeping over my whole body, smothering me.

_-You killed a man._  
_. . . He was hurting Daryl. He was going to hurt others._  
_-He was a living person._  
_. . . He was evil!_  
_-That makes you no better than those undead monsters. Killing the living-_

_"Rose_." The deep voice saves me from myself, if only for a second. I don't stop, I brush the single tear rolling down my cheek away though. I hear my name again, only this time there's rage in the voice, so I stop but don't turn.  
"What the hell Rose?" Daryl's hand is on my arm, turning me to face him. He looks so angry, but there's something else there too, I just wish his anger wasn't directed at me.

"_Don't_ give me that Daryl." I say, turning my eyes away from his. I choose the slow-moving water of the creek to stare at, it's always calmed me before but I doubt it will help much now.

"Hey," he says in a gentler voice now, but still feel the tension radiation from his body, "talk to me. What happen back there?" He asks, but I just can't look at him.

"That man. Coming here, I just looked at Simone and everything came back. You being hurt, what he was gonna do to the others.. And what I did." I shake my head, forcing the lump in my throat away, "I just want her gone." I finish, meeting his eyes.

"But how do ya know she ain't lyin'? You really jus' believe 'er like that?" He asks, clearly disagreeing with my decision.

"You were gonna cut her out right there! Let her go. What happen to that?" I ask, throwing my hands up.

"Bluffin'." That's all he says, and the matter-of-fact way it comes out just makes my blood boil.

"Whatever! Ya know what? _You_ make the decision, leave me out of it." I say turning on my heel, and march away, daring him to follow me. I don't care that I'm acting like a child, but I'm furious.

_-He should know how you feel about this. How it haunts you, that man. His face. So dead. And you were the one to put arrow in his head._

I sling the screen door open, wincing as the motion tears at my stitches, go for the kitchen. I round the corner to see everyone busy making up plates, and finishing up cooking.

"Hey Rose, can you put this on the table?" Carol asks so sweetly, I can't say no. So, now I have a big pot of steaming soup in my hands, and the smell makes my mouth water. Making it to the dining room, I see Glenn and Daryl standing there. I set the pot down without looking at either of them, not even feeling hungry anymore.

"Hey Rose! Where were y'all?" I hear Carl asking, but he's looking back and forth between myself and the two standing by the wall, so I'm not exactly sure who the question was for.

"I think they know better than I do." I say too innocently, to Carl, roughing up his hair before shooting Daryl a fiery glance and turning back for the kitchen.

Twenty minutes later, we're all sitting around the table, Maggie and Beth are serving soup and everyone is talking lightly. _-If only they knew._

I make it a point to sit in the opposite direction of Daryl, which gets me one of his angry glares but not much else.

-_You're being such a baby! Suck. It. Up._

I shut my thoughts out, instead, opting to tune in on all the little chatter that's giving the room life. Carol talking about fresh food with Maggie, Beth making little noises at Judith, and Judith's undeniable laugh, Carl is beside me and he's not saying much, just eating. After a few minutes, he nudges me with his elbow and I look down at him, curiously raising an eyebrow.

"When are you gonna tell everyone?" He asks, and even though I'm surprised, I really shouldn't be. I know how smart and intuitive this kid is, you can't slide anything by him, much like his dad. So, I nod my head and put up one finger, telling him it'd be just a minute.

Rick is sitting on my other side, he hasn't said a word besides thank you the whole time we've sat at the table, which isn't the best sign. I mock Carl, nudging my elbow into his upper side. He looks at me, and I give my head a nod towards the table. Glenn sees us from across the table and shakes his head, slowly letting it fall. I look at Daryl next, his expression is next to impossible to read, almost blank with just a hint of anger, but I know how deep that anger is right now.

"Alright, listen up.." Rick starts, slowly pushing his chair back, "this morning, we found... Somethin'. In the woods." Now he's standing, hands resting on his belt, he continues, "It's under control, but we all need to discuss this as a group." I feel like that last part of directed right at me.

"Well.. What is it?" Carl pipes up, obviously having a hard time hiding his curiosity.

"A women. Found her caught in one a Rose's snares." Daryl answers him, never one to beat around the bush.

Now my eyes scan all the faces, reading everyone's reaction. Carol's gray eyes take on an intense amount of fear, and she pushes her bowl away. Maggie is looking at Glenn harshly, I'm sure wondering why he hasn't told her. Beth just sits there, holding Judith, her and Herschel's expressions almost the exact same, worried but blank at the same time, and Carl, well he looks like it's taking every bit of self-control to not jump out his seat and sprint to the barn right now.

"Now, I want to talk this over calmly." Rick is speaking again, "We know what happen last time, and we know how things got out of control with Randall."

-_Who is Randall_?! My mind blurts the question, I heard them say Randall back at the barn but I feel so lost, left out, on the subject.

"Wait, who's Randall?" I ask, and suddenly all eyes are on me.

"Randall was this guy whose group attacked my dad, Glenn, and Herschel when were still living on his farm," Carl leans close, talking fast, "well there was a big shoot out, walkers started comin' from everywhere and Randall fell on this fence, stuck in his leg and his group just left him for dead, so our guys loaded him up, and brought him back to Herschel's farm. Turns out, he was just a lot more trouble than we thought. Made us weak." He finishes, catching his breath and I make a mental note to get the whole story from Rick one day. In the mean time, I nod my head like I completely understand, and look to Rick to continue.

Given the go ahead by me, he looks back out over the table, "Everyone's opinion matters." Is all he says, and it's like the current that broke the dam, because all at once and from all angles, questions and statements and panic take over the space of the room. I want to speak along with them, but I've already let it go. I just didn't know it would be this hard. So, instead of listening anymore, I excuse myself with Rick, and walking over to Beth, I take little Judith in my arms and head for the peace of the porch.

"Ya know, there comes a time in life when you just have to let it go," I say to her as we rock back and forth, " and you'll find yourself at that day sooner than you think. So, just be prepared."

Judith doesn't understand a word I say, but I decide now that she's by far the best listener as she looks at me with those big blue eyes, not judging or criticizing. _-Oh man. She's hardly 7 months old and you're talking to her like she's solved all the problems in the world already. Of course she doesn't judge, she doesn't know how!_

I crack a smile, looking out over the swaying pastures, hearing the wind blow through the leaves, and let my eyes fall on the barn. Knowing what, or who, still sits in there, but not knowing what in the world can be done about it. Simone doesn't want to stay and I feel like I'm the only one who really sees it in her eyes, really understands her want to be on her own. Obviously she's done a hell of a job so far, so who am I, or any of the others to tell her she can't keep going?

_ -It isn't just you anymore. You have to lead your group in the right direction. Try to anyway._ My thoughts go on, but I never fully come up with a decent solution.

"What would you do?" I ask Judith, lifting her up to eye level and blowing on her stomach. She replies with big laugh, and that already gorgeous smile she has. I can't help but to laugh a little along with her, relishing the lightness of the moment in all the darkness that once again surrounds us. "If only it could be so easy." I say, exhaling the sweet air.

"If only.."


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**Daryl's POV**

* * *

"Where're ya goin'?" Carl asks, chasing after me.

With all the fussing and panic consuming the dining room's tolerable space, I decide it's best if I turned tail and got the hell outta dodge. I still feel the anger boiling inside over Rose, and now all this debate over what to do about one girl has got me riled up even more.  
"Goin' to the barn." I say, not looking back to him, "But," cutting him off before he can even ask like I know he will, "you need to stay here."

His next words sound truly pained, "Yeah, I figured so." He says, and the anger in his voice makes me feel guilty.

-_There ain't no place for him there right now. You need to get to the bottom of this. And fix things with Rose._ But, I shake my head, _Why is that my job?_ I ask internally, if she wants to act like a kid, so be it, I can give her some of her own medicine.

I push the screen door out of my way, and the cool breeze blowing feels good on my face. Everything seems serene until I catch movement from the corner of my eye, jerking my head in the direction, my thoughts come to life.

"Asskicker." I say gently, smoothing her ruffled brown hair before nodding, "Rose.", and as I'm heading down the stairs I hear a snort from behind me, only imagining the death glare she's giving me this very moment, but not daring to turn and witness it for myself.

I spit and pick up a blade of willow grass to chew on as I make my way to the big old barn. What I plan to ask this Simone girl, well I haven't thought about it yet, just gonna let it ride I guess. All I do know is that I'm gonna get to the bottom of this one way or another. I know how much strain it's already put on the others and they've known for all of 20 minutes, but what gets me the most is how Rose is reacting. I remember very well the night that bastard got the jump on me, and I remember what she did to save my life and for the well-being of the strangers that she had just taken on her farm. Maybe I didn't take that into consideration when I jumped on her about making such a quick decision about this girl.

-_Ahh yeah, just go pick her some flowers and write a sweet little apology poem for 'er._ I hear Merle's critical voice in the back of my mind, and do my best to push him away. I don't have time for his bull too.

Finally making it to the looming wooden structure, I unlatch the lock carefully and quietly as I can. It glides open, and the sweet smell of straw takes over as I walk in. Leaving the door open just a crack to let in a little more light, I stalk through the barn silently, still contemplating what I'm going to say. Raven gives a loud snort, seeming upset by this new visitor in her house, and I hush her easily, gliding my hand over her nose. As I come up on the no longer vacant stall, I see Simone sitting in the same position as when we left her. Once she hears me though, her head snaps up and those icy blue eyes meet with mine.

"Oh goody, the redneck." She says, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Look, I don't know why you're here, and I frankly don't care if it has anything else to do with besides letting me go." The look she gives me now, can almost rival Rose's signature "go-to-hell" glare, but I keep my eyes steady.

"What's gotcha in such a hurry?" I ask, "We got food, clean water, shelter..someone on their _own,_ these days, wouldn't wanna turn that down."

She finally looks away, "Yeah only I don't want, or need, your or anyone else's help. I was doing just fine on my own until I found my way up this damned mountain." She replies, I can hear the weariness in her voice now.

"Why didn't ya cut yourself outta the snare?" I ask now, realizing I missed that big part of her story.

"What?" She looks back to me with anger and confusion.

"You said you were huntin' up here, what kinda hunter don't have a knife on 'em?" I give her a hard glare, and I can sense the hesitation in her eyes and voice.

-_She's about to lie to you._

Her throat clears, and she begins "The kind of hunter that left her knife stuck in the brain of the rotting, ungodly creature that tried to take a bite."

I have to give her a little credit, she keeps up a solid face, no fidgeting or darting eyes, but I still know. It's the same as watching the animal you're about to take down, how it moves when it knows it's done for, fight or flight. We all got that instinct in us.

"Alright." I say back, looking past her at a sliver of sun coming through the warped planks of wood, "Everyone is talkin' about what to do with ya, you'll be here for the night though so you best get comfortable." I start to turn, but stop when the word "Wait.." slips through her lips. I look back,

"Who is the women that was here earlier?" She asks, more timid than I thought she could be.  
Confusion sweeps through me by her question, Simone hasn't asked about any of the rest of us, why would she want to know about Rose?

"Uhh, name's Rose. This is her fam-, her farm." I say, and I feel the doubt start pouring through my veins.

Simone's eyes get wide for hardly a second before she replaces it with a neutral-like expression,  
"She doesn't have family?" She asks, raising an eyebrow.

Now, I definitely know something is up, but I want to know more what she's not telling us.  
"Yeah, parents an' a brother. Haven't seen or heard from 'em since it started." I say, doubting that Rose would be very happy I'm giving this information to a stranger. "What's it matter to you?"

The original anger finds its way to her face again and she gives me a severe look, "I can't ask a question? I figure some answers are the least y'all can give me for all this." She gestures at the ties with her head.

"Not about her ya can't." I say, willing my legs to walk away, still knowing something wasn't right about that girl or this situation at all. -_Things just don't add up a bit._

"Oh, so the big, tough redneck has a soft side for the girl?" Simone patronizes me from behind, I don't say anything though, there's nothing to be said with so much to think about.

As soon as I pull the barn door to open enough to let me through, I collide with a silhouetted mass that seems to be all but running into the barn. I hear a high-pitched grunt and the shadow stumbles backwards into the sun. "What are you doin'?" Rose asks, and she's mad, really mad. If it were possible, you would've seen the smoke billowing from her ear, like in those old Nickelodeon cartoons, from how furious her expression is.

"I was talkin' to her. What's it matter?" I say, giving her a little fire myself. Now she grabs my arm, pulling me around the side of the barn and toward the old garage where her Jeep stays.

. . . .  
After slamming the door, closing us off from the world, and giving me no witnesses, she turns quickly to face me. I can see those green eyes burning, and feel the anger radiating from her small frame, so my hands find their way into the pockets of my jeans and I brace myself for impact.

"_What's it matter_?!" She says, trying not to yell but not doing the best job, "It matters to me! You can't just go in there, _alone_, and talk to her. You should've taken someone with you."

I give a sigh, shaking my head and stepping towards her, "You thank someone smaller'n you and tied up is gonna get the jump on me?" I give a snort, "I can handle myself better'n that lil' girl." I say, moving my eyes to stare at the big black Jeep parked to left of her.

"That's not the point." She barks back to me, "you didn't have anything to say at the table, why did you just all of sudden decide to up and go pay her a visit?" Her voice is still louder than it should be, and she's begun pacing in the small area.

"I asked 'er some questions. I wanna get to the bottom if this, jus' like you an' everyone else." I reply, trying to keep my expression and tone blank.

She stops pacing only to look at me in astonishment, "So why didn't you at least take me? You don't think I don't want some answers about why this women was so close to _MY_ farm? What did you ask and what did she say?" I step back from her, shoving my hands through my hair and letting out a "Hmff." as I propped myself on the hood of the vehicle.

"I asked why she wanted ta leave so bad if she was really alone, someone with no group ain't gonna turn down food and a shower," I begin, and surprisingly Rose stays quiet, listening intently, "then I remembered, she said she was out there huntin', but she don't have knife on 'er to cut herself out of the snare? Didn't seem right and she lied to me about that."

Rose holds a hand up, signaling a time out, "Hang on, how do you know she was lyin'?" She asks, looking at me curiously.

"She hesitated. Her voice and eyes wadn't matching up with what she was sayin'." I say, crossing my arms over my chest now, "told me she left her knife in a walker that attacked 'er." I finish, watching Rose's eyes flicker as her brain picks the information apart and after a few seconds, her lightbulb finally come to life,

"If it were only one walker, why wouldn't she take the knife back?" She asks rhetorically, but I look to her with a little sarcasm,

"Thought you were the smart one." I say, letting a tiny smirk come to my lips. She waves my comment, choosing to pace again, not out of anger but to help the gears in her mind keep turning this time.

"So what is she hiding.." She says, neither a question or a statement to me, but to herself.

"Beats me. But it's somethin', we should keep her here." I say, answering her musings.

She nods her head slowly, "Yeah.. Maybe she'll talk when she gets to know us. More comfortable." She says, and I notice her wringing her hands so I walk over as she turns her back, still pacing, and take her arm, pulling her close.

"I'm sorry." I barely manage to force the thought into words, but my heart makes that decision for me. I sweep the stray hairs that have fallen around her face behind her ears, and keep my hand placed on the nape of her slender neck. I feel the little chills spread over her skin, and she gives the faintest shiver,

"I'm sorry, too." She says, looking up to meet my eyes, "I shouldn't have snapped like that, earlier or right now."

I shake my head, "Nah, I should've thought more about how much all that hurts ya." I say, feeling the guilt rising like bile in my throat, "I know it ain't easy, but I know you're stronger'n this."

She lets her head fall against my chest and I hope she doesn't notice how fast my heart is racing right now. After a long sigh, she shakes her head left and right slowly, "Daryl.." She says my name, leaving my whole body wanting to hear more, "What are we doing?" The question comes out in almost a whisper, and I really have no idea how to answer her because I hadn't even answered that same question to myself.  
Looking up to me and holding my gaze in hers, "I mean, we have these.. Moments, these moments when were alone and away from the world, and I lose myself. Sometimes I think you do too, but when we're around the others, I feel you pushing me away. Why?"

I feel the world stop spinning, my heart beats a little slower, and I feel a sick regret settle over me. Everything she is saying is so true. I live for these moments now, but around others, I just can't make myself look weak in front of them, like Rose would stop me from doing what I have to do to survive. Yet, in reality, I would give my life to save hers. I want to say that, to look her straight in the eye and tell her I loved her, tell her how much she means to me, but I can't. Wether it be from habit or the instinct of self-preservation, I just can't will the words from my mouth. So, instead, I kiss her forehead, then lean down, igniting the spark that always jolts through me when I feel her lips move with mine, fitting like puzzle pieces. This makes the second kiss today, a record for us, but unlike this morning's sweet and gentle encounter, this one quickly escalates into her arms around my neck, pulling me closer, and my fingers tangling themselves in her hair, wanting to be so much closer.

Yet, as always, she pulls away. Putting one hand on my chest, and looking down at the floor she breathes in deeply and sighs loudly. I try hard not to follow suit, and end up doing it anyway,

"We should-" I begin to say, but she cuts me off,

"Don't say it." She says to me curtly, looking up, and I see a new burning in her eyes but it's got nothing to do with anger, "_This_.." She gestures around with her hand, "can't happen anymore. Not until we figure out what _this_," now she's points at me and then to herself, "is." I hear a sadness in those words, and I feel like I could just beat the no good brain right out of my head.

"Rose.." I say, hearing the desperation in my own voice, "You gotta know there's somethin' here." I just don't know what else to say so I turn my head, not being able to look at her anymore.

-_Just say it! It's the only way you'll keep 'er._

My heart says to me, and the words are sitting right here, right on my tongue, and they want to come out, but I don't let them. I can't let them.

I feel her small hand on my face, and she's tugging me to look at her, "I know." Two words. That's all she says, two words, but behind them are hundreds of words, hundreds of feelings, threatening to break down every wall I've put up in my not-so apple pie life. My walls protect me, keep me safe, keep me strong even when all I want is to show the tiniest weakness. Rose knows that weakness is her, how could she not?  
In the middle of my musing, I'm cut off as I feel her arms slide around neck and how her body fits so well with mine as she hugs me tightly. Instinct takes over and my arms wrap around torso, picking her up from the floor.

"It's ok." She says, and I feel her warm breath slide down my neck. I release her and she steadies herself once back on solid ground. "Maybe one day, you can drop the bad boy redneck act long enough to do this away from the shadows." A very devious smile crosses her lips as she turns away, walking toward to the door, and I'm just standing here; Maybe for the first time in my life, left speechless by someone.

Just standing here, my brain going a hundred miles per hour trying to process Rose, what Rick's going to do about the others debating, and, of course, Simone. Her questions and behavior about Rose, there's nothing right about it. I try to shake it all, walking out into the late afternoon sun. I look the left, seeing Rose's figure disappear around the big house, and then to the right, sits the barn.

"Ahh to hell with it." I grumble under my breath, spitting one more time, I head towards the house.

- _Hell, maybe they got it figured out by now._ I think to myself, but realize that with all of us, that's more than a long shot kind of hope.

* * *

**Hey y'all! Just checking in and giving a huge thanks to my followers and reviews! Thanks to every one of them, I've found just the inspiration I need to take the story where I want it to go AND where I _reallyyy_ hope you guys like! Just please remember to leave reviews & tell me what you're thinking!**

** XOXO**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**Simone's POV**

* * *

**M**y wrists are burning from all the pulling and tugging as I keep trying to loosen the ties that have them joined together. The only reason my anger has lessened any at all is due to the pure exhaustion settling over me, threatening to knock me out at any moment. I'm sure it's long since been 24 hours from the last time I've slept. Being caught in that snare, like a worm on a hook out there for every snarling biter that could've stumbled up obviously left me with no chance of sleeping and then, out of nowhere, the Asian man and cowboy came riding up, like in some old western movie, accusing me and asking all these stupid questions before tying me up like a wild animal. Just the mere memories of it all cause my ankle to throb, protesting loudly, as if I need the reminder of that pain too.

Now, well now, I'm in this barn. Listening to some horses kick around, making as many annoying sounds as they possibly can, and getting frequently harassed by the people who live here. Only, the one person I need to see again, has yet to show her face anymore. Rose. Rose Montgomery. Black hair, amazing green eyes, and some kind of Barbie-like, naturally tan skin. The exact girl replicant of the guy who asked me to come up this mountain in the first place. Jake Montgomery. He told us he had a sister, although I never imagined it would be an identical twin. So, now I'm still in this barn. Racking my brain for a way to tell someone, most importantly Rose, that I know her brother is alive and just a few miles away.

-_Maybe you should stop being so rude then._ I say, wishing it were so easy.

I hear the barn door opening, the clashing of metal as the latching strains against its partner, and as if all my pondering were coming to life, there she is. Standing beside the tall, handsome, blue-eyed man, and he's holding a crate.

-_What would they be carrying in a crate?_

I instinctually try to make myself smaller, moving closer to the siding of the open stall. I've had plenty run-ins with the apocalypse-gang-up-weirdos, the kind of people who plan for this kind of event their entire lives and think they're kings of the world now. Although, I don't get that vibe from these people, I know what humans will do, how they can let this world change them into an even greater evil than the dead that has risen up all around us.

"I don't think we ever properly introduced ourselves." Rose says, her voice even and unwavering. "I'm Rose Montgomery,"

_-Yes. It is you. I knew it._

"and this is Rick Grimes."

-_Rick Grimes. Rick. He doesn't look like a Rick, but it works I suppose_.

I'm not sure how to react to this new-found respect. Them talking to me like a person, not just an object taking up space. I have the perfect witty reply on the tip of my tongue but I think back to Jake, and force it to the recesses of my mind,

"Alright Rose and Rick," I nod to each of them, "I'm Simone Wolfe, for what it's worth these days, and I hope you're here to untie me, 'cause I don't know how much more rope burn I can handle." I say, hopefully sounding nice enough.

They look at each other for a moment, exchanging some sort of silent conversation before Rose pulls out a vicious looking knife. Once again, fear and memories take over and I move away from her, praying her intentions are good. She gives me a look, pointing at the rope around my feet, just that little movement causes relief to flood through my whole body, and I feel as though I can breathe once more. She cuts the thick rope easily, and moves on to my hands. I notice the Rick guy looking very uneasy, like I might jump up and run for it as soon as she cuts me loose. Although that should be the plan, I'm outnumbered and weak, plus, Rose has to know about Jake.

As she pulls away the itchy rope, it's nothing less than pure bliss as I rub my burnt wrists, "Oh man." I say, moving to stand.

After hours in a sitting position, I doubt my legs will even work properly, but they remember what to do, and the aching muscles squeal in delight as I give them both a big stretch. Yet, there's another squeal from that region, far from delight, as I put weight down on my ankle. The ankle that was caught in a wire loop that tightened with every tiny movement, cutting down through my pale skin, for hours on end, no less.

"Don't worry. We'll get that cleaned up." Rose says, looking down at my ankle. "In the mean time, would you like something to eat?"

My stomach answers her question before I let my mouth speak. I'm hungry. _Really_ hungry. The painful type of hungry. I mean, my "hunting" story hasn't been entirely untrue, I did look for something to try to eat on my way up here, but that is why they call it hunting and not catching. Yet, before I even shut my mind up long enough to answer her, Rose is already pulling out a pretty blue bowl with a sprawling design all over it and a lid on top; And on top of that, is something wrapped in paper, and then she pulls out a jug of some type of liquid. I don't even know what's in all these containers but my mouth is already watering.

Rick flips the crate over, creating a make shift table to set everything on and when the pretty bowl's lid comes off, the most amazing smell drifts from within and I feel a pain surge through my gut for just a moment.

"It's stew. So it has a little bit of everything in there, and there's some bread and.." Rose lifts up the jug, "Tea." She smiles, and even though I try to keep the excitement off my face, there's just no way to contain it all. So, I look to her, the food, to Rick, and back to the food, trying to let it all sink in. Questioning why they're being so nice all of a sudden, but really not caring because all I want to do is devour everything they've placed before me.

"Wow. Th-thank you." I stammer out, sounding like a child, but once again not caring because the food continues to torture me.

Both of them give me polite nods before Rose takes Rick's arm, urging him to follow her to where I can't see them, but can hear bits and pieces of the hushed conversation.

"No.. Safe..." I think that's the man, sounds like it. "I'm... It'll be fine..", that was definitely a girl's voice.

Yet, most of the words are simply drowned out by the sound of my own slurping and munching. It's been so, so long since I've had something this amazing. Home-made. Not cooked over a fire. The bread is to die for, even it's home-made, but then again where would one buy bread in times like these. Half-way through the stew, Rose comes back into view, but no Rick? My question is answered with the unique sound of the big door opening and closing.

"I didn't scare him away, did I?" I say, trying to swallow down a big bite of stew soaked bread.

She lets out a melodious laugh, shaking her head, "No, I never thought I'd get him to go, actually." She replies and I stop chewing to give her a confused look. "I just wanted to talk to you. With out anyone else here, no pressure or anything, so maybe it would be easier." She says, with a vaguely serious tone to her voice. I finish off the last of the stew, sponging up the left over broth with my last chunk of bread crust,

"Well, your boyfriend already tried his hand at that. He's not much of a people person, is he?" I ask, taking my eyes away from the bowl to meet hers.

My question, or statement, has obviously strikes some kind of nerve because she fidgets uncomfortably for a moment, placing her right hand to her left side in an odd spot.  
"That's Daryl.." She says first, as if trying to replace the boyfriend comment, "and no, he's not good with people at all. I'm sorry."

Her apology sounds sincere as she picks up the jug, opening it to get a big drink before passing it my way. I take it, thank her, and drink it down in gulps, absolutely relishing and savoring every sweet drop.

"How long has it been since you last ate?" She asks me now, concern shining through her flawless face.

I simply shrug my shoulders, "Not everyone has it as good as y'all do up here, almost like this little piece of land is protected or somethin'." I say, trying to clean up my mess.

I notice her hand move back to the odd place on her abdomen and her whole body flinches,  
"Not too long ago there was a whole group of walkers up here, so it isn't as safe we thought." She replies to my statement, but her eyes are absent, as one looks when they're day dreaming, but in an instant she's back on alert. "Look, if there's anyone you can, or want to, trust right now, it's me." She starts, using a gently coaxing voice, "In the end, this is still my farm, and I'll be the deciding factor in any deals made.. So, if there's anything you want to tell me, or need to, I'm right here."

- _Here it is. Your perfect opportunity, but how to say it. How do you tell someone the twin brother they probably think is dead, is actually very much so alive?_

I just look around for a minute, trying to stall for some time to get the words formulated into a coherent sentence. "Rose.. I-I.." It's like my brain isn't even connected to my mouth anymore.

_- You sound like a babbling idiot, just say it._

I clear my throat, taking in a deep breath. She's looking at me, expecting something, anything really.

"Jake.." His name slips through in a whisper I hardly hear myself, but her eyes widen and I don't even think she's breathing anymore, just sitting there, unmoving. It honestly frightens me. Now she's standing up so fast it takes me a second to even register the movement.

"How do you know that name?" She asks, her voice is frantic,"How do you know it?!"

I stand up too, from instinct or just imitation, and were eye level and I make sure to keep steady contact,  
"Jake Montgomery, your brother." Is all I can manage to say before she lights into me again, all the gentle and friendly long gone,

"Who told you about him?! Daryl? Rick?" She's stepping even closer, so I put my hands on her upper arms, keeping her at bay as well as trying to calm her,

"No one told me!" I yell, but now the barn door is opening.

_-Now or never_.

"Rose, Jake is alive! He's a few miles down the mountain, he's apart of my group. _He_ sent me up here." I whisper the last part. Her reaction, if there is one at all, is unreadable to me, she just stands there, a vacant look to her eyes.

"_What the hell?"_ It's the redneck, or Daryl, I guess his name is. I'm not surprised it'd be him busting through the door when Rose started yelling, there's something serious between these two.

"Rose?" He calls out, walking past me to grab her arm. "_Rose!"_  
Rose touches her side again and winces as if something about that causes her pain, then she's back. Just back, like her freak out never really happen. Back, like I hadn't just told her that her brother is alive. And back in my face.

"What the _hell_ are you talking about?" Her voice is low, searing into me like a hot branding iron.

Now, both her and Daryl are looking at me. Their eyes are full of questions, but expressions as grim as the night setting upon us outside these walls and I have no choice but to keep looking at her, square in those fiery green eyes, the same crazy passion and intense green eyes her brother has and say,

"Jake. Is. Alive."

* * *

HEYYYYYYY! Soo how did everyone like this chapter? I know it's weird being from the new girl's perspective, BUT she has turned out to be very important! Please leave reviews!

. . . . . . . This chapter is also going to be the second the last chapter for A New Hope, BUT don't be too sad! Because seeing how many followers and favs have stayed so faithful to my story, I will be working on a sequel! Good and bad news though, I'm going to try to have it all completed before I even started loading chapters, because I know I've been terrible about my updates with this one and I just can't do that to y'all again:( Anyways, please let me know all your thoughts on this news and tell me how you would want this first story to end?

XOXO


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 33**

**A New Hope**

* * *

"Jake is alive." The words come from Simone's mouth with such conviction, I feel a shiver crawl through me. Her hands are still grasping my arms and her eyes, those icy blue eyes, are boring into mine. Then, time slows down, everything turns into a blur around me, it's like I'm looking down at myself. I've pulled away from Simone, taking backward steps out of the stall. Daryl's hands are on me, shaking me, saying something, yelling maybe, I don't know. I keep trying to rack my brain, make it work once more, but the shock is quickly settling deep into my bones.

-_Jake is alive. Alive. He's alive. How? Why hasn't he come sooner? _The questions, all the questions, and I can't answer any of them, which only makes my brain meltdown even more.  
-_Alive._

How one word can echo through my mind so many times in such few seconds is a mystery, but it just keeps coming back. I look to Daryl now, he's left me alone, saying something to Simone, she's throwing her hands up. I should do something, say something, make them stop arguing, but my mouth doesn't work, so I just keep backing up until I feel the solidity of a wall behind me. It feels so good as I put my weight on it, sliding down until my knees are against my chest, and my arms wrap around them.

-_Stop freaking out. Get it together, Rose. Get it together. You need to be asking questions, not wallowing in a pool of your own mental breakdown_.

I shake my head once, twice, and one more time for good measure.  
"The hell you mean you couldn't tell us?" That's Daryl, and I finally start to hear what's going on again. The slow motion is turned off, too, and everything seems to be happening almost too fast now.

"What? I'm just suppose to get dragged in here, tied up like a damn hog, introduce myself and tell y'all Jake sent me?" Simone spits back, they're still yelling, both of them getting closer to the other. I know Daryl wouldn't hurt her, but whether or not Simone will take a swing is still a real possibility. I stand up, still using the wall to carry this new weight I feel on my shoulders.

_-How could you not know your own brother was still alive? You gave up on him, but he's always been out there, he found you._  
-_But he didn't really find me, he sent a stranger up here, why? _The dam in my brain has long since been washed away by the flood of questions I have yet to find any answers to.

"That's _enough_." Woah. Is that my voice? Yes, that's my voice. It's low and sounds more menacing than I imagine a girl like me can sound, but it does the job. Daryl and Simone stop mid-sentence to look at me walking towards them now.  
"Daryl," I look at him for a long moment before turning my eyes back to the source of the life-altering information I've just been given, "go back to the house. I need to talk to Simone." I finish. There's no question in my tone, no asking or even a please, and he stands there for a minute longer, and I can only imagine the smart comments he wants to make right now. Yet, besides an angry sigh and kicking the crate over, he leaves without a word.

My attention hasn't left Simone, neither has her's left me and I suddenly feel too evenly matched in wits with this girl, I guess I'm too used to my authority going untested by anyone other than Daryl.

"You had no right." Is all I say, putting all the fire I can behind those words.

"Sorry if I didn't have the opportunity to tell you while your boys were hogtyin' me." She replies, annoyance written in the lines of her face.

"Where?" I ask, folding my arms in front of me, "Where is he?"

"Down the mountain. We have a camp set up, it's temporary. We've been raiding what's lef-" I cut her off, holding my hand up,

"Just you and him?" I ask, lifting an eyebrow.

"Yeah. A real honeymoon experience." She replies in a sarcastic tone that could just about rival one of mine before giving her head a shake, "No. It's him, my sister, and two other guys we found along the way." She finishes, looking to me again.

I nod my head, trying to sort through all of this. A whole new group, new people I don't know, but if my brother trusts them, I know I can too. Right? "We leave at dawn then." I say, picking up the crate and bowl.

"W-wait, _we_? Who is _we_?" She says, a bit of panic crawling through her voice.

"You, me, Rick..or Daryl." I answer her question, not understanding the hesitation to the "we" part. "But, right now? You get to meet the family, get cleaned up." I'm not looking at her, just heading towards the door.

"What, so now you just trust me? You're not mad?" Simone says to my back, sounding truly shocked.

I whip around, giving her a severe look, "No. I'm pissed." I start, "But, if my brother trusts you, then I don't have a choice. Now let's go." Finishing with curt nod toward the door. She says nothing more as we stalk through the tall grasses heading toward the old house. The sun is still casting its fiery colors on the far western horizon, and the first stars are starting to shine in the deepening blue sky above us.

The first thing I notice as we're nearing the house, is a blackened silhouette propped against one of the large support beams. It's kind of creepy for a moment, before I realize who the shadow belongs to. Daryl, and he's still obviously mad about my kicking him out, but I decide he'll be OK as we walk past.  
_-I hope you warned them._  
I think silently, giving him a quick look, but his eyes give me nothing.  
_-Go figure._

The screen door gives a tired squeal as it swings open, and I brace myself for the impending hailstorm were about to receive. Yet, to my surprise, there is no outrage, nothing harsh to be said, only stares of shock and confusion as they look on at my blonde counterpart. I wring my hands for a second, taking in a breath, "Guys, this is Simone. This is who Rick and Glenn found this morning." I finally say, meeting each of their eyes, trying desperately to tell them everything is OK with a mere look. Naturally though, the others don't quite know how to respond. They don't understand how I can trust this stranger enough to bring her around them, but, then again they've never met my brother either. "She knows where my brother is, and she's going to take me to him."

That's all I say. All I feel really needs to be said. There's no point in a debate about it anymore, her knowing Jake turned those tides. Yet, I feel resentment trickling towards me as I take her past them and head toward the stairs. I hope it's only my imagination, I hope they don't think I'm turning my back on them. I hope. I hope. _I hope_. I realize now, walking up the creaky wooden steps, hope never ceases to exist within us, just as my grandmother told me so many years ago. No matter how dark the night may get, the sun will still rise once more, giving us a new hope; And may it be only but a sliver, it's still there, threatening to blossom into something you can't control anymore.

Rick, his people, they're my blossom, giving me strength to live on. A purpose, hope, and I vowed to myself I would be forever indebted to each of them, but they have to understand that my own flesh and blood is out there, alive. Flesh and blood, family. Family.

-_Your family is downstairs, wondering what you're doing, possibly resenting your choice, resenting you. Flesh and blood? What is "flesh and blood" in this world now? A cliché. That's all._

I shake my head, not understanding what has me thinking this way. Yet, I know exactly why, I'm _scared_. I'm scared of these people I let in my heart, I'm scared they've taken Jake's, and my parent's, and my grandparent's place.

_-Of course they have. You wanted that void to be filled, you welcomed this._ My brain condescends, while the all to familiar pain settles in my throat.

"What have I done?" I whisper. A single tear rolls down my cheek, and I slide down into the floor. I'm in my room now, and suppose to be finding some decent clothes for Simone while she showers, but my thoughts are overwhelming, bearing down on me in a way I don't know how to cope with.

-_You've given your love to this group, and, in return, lost the need for what you used to hold so close. The hope that Jake and your parents would find you here_.

I let the tears pour now, no sense in holding them back. I hate that my brain finally makes sense, hate how it can rationalize my fears now when it's never done so before, and I hate myself for knowing it's all true.

-_If you love them now, will you still love your own brother? Or will he be more of a stranger than they were?_  
"I guess we'll find out." I say, wanting it to be a viable answer to all my thoughts as I gather myself, pushing back the emotions once more. I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow, the only thing I know for certain, is that while life is changing once again, good or bad, I have all I need. They're sitting just down those stairs, some keeping their faith in me, while, in others, it may be wavering; but, I won't lose them. I just can't. I've grieved for my parents and my brother, I've accepted that I may never see them again. Yet, losing any of this group now, it's unfathomable, unbearable on any level to think of it.

-_So what are you saying? If it came down to a choice, you'd pick them over Jake?_

"I won't have to pick." I say, starting feel the heat of anger within. Yet, deep in my mind, or maybe it's my heart, I hear one little word that makes guilt rush through me.  
_-Yes._  
I know now, it's just fate. I would always choose them.

* * *

**AHHHH, I am so sad:( This story has been such an experience, my first fanfiction and I've learned so much thanks to all the readers and everyone who has left reviews, y'all have no idea how much it's helped me! I can't wait to get started on the sequel, I promise to try to not take forever with it! Thank you:) **

** XOXO**


	35. AN

A.N. - **Hey guys! Just wanted to make sure everyone knew about the first few chapters of the sequel being out, it's called Breaking Ties. & I'm just posting a few feeler chapters, wanting to get some feedback because I'm intro'ing a few new characters and new plot line. Just let me know what you think! XOXO**


End file.
